Vegeta: Duro camino hacia el amor
by Hopeson8
Summary: Esta historia es una recopilación de momentos en los que se muestra como Vegeta evoluciona de ser un guerrero despreocupado a hombre de familia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: "Nunca volveré a pelear…"**_

_**Holaa! Como están amigos?! Yo estoy contenta :3 hace mucho que quería escribir sobre Vegeta y Bulma! Esta será una serie de capítulos donde les relataré sobre pequeños momentos que tuvo esta pareja… Como se trata de Vegeta, vamos a dejar la ternura y romanticismo a un lado, ya que él es un hombre muy orgulloso, efusivo, salvaje y temperamental. Algo que yo he leído en otros Fanfics es que a veces lo llaman "Veggie" y eso no me gusta Vv" creo que él nunca se dejaría llamar así. Otro detalle es que no entiendo por qué creen que él le diría "Te amo" a Bulma, sí, la amaba, al igual que Gokú a Milk; pero hay que recordar que el amor no está en la naturaleza de los saiyayins, de hecho, de lo que yo recuerdo, Gokú (quien es un personaje tierno y lindo) solo se le escucha decir "Te quiero" a su abuelito Gohan cuando se reencuentran por primera vez. Si hablamos de Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyayins, es obvio que con su orgullo jamás se atrevería a expresar esos sentimientos, aunque si los desarrolló con su estancia en la tierra.**_

_**En fin, los dejo con el primer capítulo de "Vegeta: Duro camino hacia el amor" :D. Advertencia: contiene LEMON. Los personajes e historia original son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Algunos diálogos provienen del capítulo 193 de la saga de Cell y el ova "La Galaxia Corre peligro".**_

….

-Qué? Mi papá?.-Preguntó Trunks sorprendido por lo que Yamcha acaba de decirle.

-Si! Cuando vio que te mataron se puso furioso cómo no tienes idea, lo hubieras visto! No le importó lo demás solo se arrojó contra Cell para golpearlo.-Dijo Yamcha ante la mirada atónita del joven Trunks.

-Ya veo… Así que hizo eso por mí...

Trunks regresó satisfecho a su tiempo. No sólo había descubierto la debilidad de los androides, no sólo impidió la muerte de su maestro, no sólo presenció la impactante batalla contra Cell, el sacrificio de Gokú y el poder escondido de Gohan; había comprobado lo que su madre y Gohan le habían contado sobre su padre, Vegeta no era después de todo un ser frío.

-Vegeta.-Le llamó la mujer al saiyayin una vez que su hijo del futuro regresara en la máquina del tiempo.

Vegeta no dijo nada, salió volando a quien sabe dónde. Bulma no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba.-_Será porque Gokú murió?._-Se preguntaba. En fin, el hombre se fue y no estaba segura si regresaría, pero decidió no pensar en eso. Invitó a sus amigos a comer y juntos celebraron por la paz que había vuelto a la tierra.

-Adiós Bulma! Nos veremos pronto!.-Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa mientras él, Ox-Satán y Milk se subían a su auto para regresar a casa.

-Adiós! Que tengan buen viaje!.-Dijo la peliazul mientras alzaba su mano para despedirlos. Bebé Trunks comenzó a llorar.

-Aahh ya sé, tienes sueño verdad bebé?.-Le dijo sonriente mientras lo llevaba a su cuna.

El pequeño niño no tardó 2 minutos en quedar profundamente dormido, Bulma sonriente salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya para darse una ducha, sin embargo, un visitante no esperado se encontraba sentado en el barandal de la terraza.

-Ve…Vegeta?.-Preguntó titubeante.

-Hasta que llegas.-Le dijo en tono demandante mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-Vegeta qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido.-Le dijo mientras observaba cómo el saiyayin estaba rodeándola en actitud acechante.

-Irme? Quieres que me vaya?.-Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras acercaba sus labios al cuello de la mujer.-No preferirías que me quedara?.-Vegeta comenzó a besar el cuello de la mujer mientras colocaba sus manos en la delgada cintura de la Bulma y bajar suavemente por su trasero.

Bulma se erizó al sentir las caricias de Vegeta, sus grandes manos estaban recorriendo su cuerpo mientras su lengua recorría su cuello y se deslizaba sensualmente hasta su boca. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, Vegeta la apretó más a él, lo cual provocó que Bulma sintiera su pronunciada erección, ella ronroneó sexy. Subió su mano hasta el cabello del saiyayin mientras que con la otra trataba de remover los shorts que él llevaba puestos.

-Vegeta, vas o no a llevarme a la cama?.-Gruñó al sentir que el cuerpo de Vegeta se ponía cada vez más caliente.

Vegeta se limitó a sonreír nada más, luego de sentir que el cuerpo de la mujer comenzaba a temblar la tomó salvajemente y la llevó a la cama, arrancó su suéter y comenzó a recorrer con su lengua el suave torso de la peliazul. La mujer arqueo su espalda al sentir cómo Vegeta llevaba su lengua hasta sus senos y los mordisqueaba ligeramente.

-Oh Vegeta.- jadeaba mientras el saiyayin terminaba de quitarle la ropa interior. Él fue subiendo su dedo por las piernas de Bulma hasta llegar a su flor, acarició lentamente su clítoris lo que provocó un gemido demandante de Bulma, su respiración se volvió más acelerada. Vegeta se posicionó sobre ella para penetrarla, Bulma cerró los ojos preparándose para sentir el gran miembro entrar en ella, pero por alguna razón su pregunta no estaba siendo respondida. Abrió los ojos y observó al príncipe con una mirada seria y algo preocupada.

-Mujer.-Le dijo.-Ahora soy el doble de fuerte, crees que tu débil cuerpo pueda conmigo?

Bulma frunció ante el insulto, él siempre la hacía enojar en los momentos más inoportunos.

-Óyeme Vegeta, qué manera es esta de llevarme a la cama después de tanto tiempo?! Si lo que quieres es molestarme pues lo has logrado y te aseguro que…

Vegeta irrumpió a la mujer devorando de nuevo sus labios, ronroneó y acercó sus labios al oído de la mujer.

-Mírala tan gritona.-Susurró mientras que con su mano posicionaba su miembro para finalmente penetrar a la mujer. Ella cerró sus ojos y entrelazó sus brazos en los hombros de Vegeta para mayor soporte. El aroma del sudor del príncipe era hipnotizante, no se comparaba con nada. Bulma no podía pensar en algo más delicioso que sentir el caliente cuerpo sobre ella meciéndose a un paso feroz.

Hace más de 2 años que Vegeta no sentía el placer de sentir el cuerpo de la mujer, era deliciosa, su aroma era dulce, su piel era tersa y cremosa, cuando la tomaba se convertía en una fiera, sus ojos azules eran intensos, sus senos eran cremosos, era difícil para él controlarse, si no fuera porque tenía un gran control, se habría convertido en supersaiyayin dentro de ella.

Vegeta plantó sus codos al lado de los hombros de Bulma, ella jadeaba ante cada movimiento del hombre, entrelazó sus piernas con las de Vegeta. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, el sudor recorría sus frentes. Bulma agarró con fuerza el cabezal de la cama, ambos gemían poseídos por el increíble placer que estaban sintiendo. Vegeta no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que ambos lograron su liberación casi al mismo tiempo. La semilla de Vegeta se desparramó en la pelvis de Bulma. Ella intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras que con sus manos secaba el sudor del saiyayin.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Bulma estuviera lista para otro asalto.

-Te advierto Bulma, si me provocas no voy a poder controlarme.-Le dijo al sentir que la mujer acariciaba su miembro demandando otro asalto.

-Entonces déjame arriba, te haré el trabajo.-Ronroneó sexy mientras se colocaba encima de Vegeta.

Vegeta rio malvadamente…-Bien, por ésta vez te daré el honor de tomarme.

Bulma acercó su rostro lo suficiente como para que Vegeta alcanzara sus labios, lo cual naturalmente hizo el saiyayin. Él puso su mano en el cuello de Bulma y la otra en su cintura, Bulma se separó un poco de él, y lo miró seductoramente…-Lo ves Vegeta? Tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti.-Le contestó. Vegeta le sonrió casi genuinamente, ella tenía razón pero jamás se lo diría. Bulma acomodó el miembro dentro de ella y comenzó a mecerse sensualmente.

Habían pasado casi toda la noche entregándose el uno al otro. A la mañana siguiente Bulma giró de lado y al abrir sus ojos, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Vegeta dormido a su lado.

-_Qué extraño… Normalmente está entrenando a esta hora_.-Pensó luego de ver el reloj, eran las 11:30 am.-_Bueno, disfrutaré de la vista antes de despertarlo_.-Se dijo traviesamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Vegeta gruñera antes de despertar. Volteó a ver a la mujer y sonrió recordando la noche que habían pasado.

-Oye Vegeta.-Le dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Qué pasa?.-Preguntó haciendo lo mismo.

-Me sorprende que te quedaras conmigo hasta esta hora, pensé que estarías entrenando para superar a Gohan ahora que Gokú ha muerto.

Vegeta frunció ante el comentario.-No seas tonta, no tengo razón para hacer eso.-Dijo malhumorado.

Bulma estuvo a punto de refutar su argumento pero Vegeta se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

-Será mejor que te preocupes más por el enano que por mí.-Le dijo desde dentro.

-Demonios Trunks!.-Bulma saltó de la cama y se puso rápidamente una bata para ir a la habitación de su bebé, se había quedado dormida y no recordaba a su hijo!

-_No puede ser! El pobrecito debe estar aguantando hambre! Qué clase de madre soy!._-Pensaba mientras corría.

Cuando llegó a la habitación descubrió que su hijo no estaba ahí, se desesperó por un momento pero luego pensó con calma y se le ocurrió que sus padres podrían tenerlo, así que se dirigió a la cocina donde en efecto estaba su madre alimentando a Trunks. Bulma respiró aliviada.

-Bulma hija! Espero que hayas descansado! No quise interrumpirlos así que me encargué de alimentar a Trunks mientras tú y el apuesto Vegeta dormían.-Le dijo con su clásica sonrisa.

-Mamá! No tienes por qué decirlo de ese modo! Trunks está escuchando!.-Gritó sonrojada por el comentario.

Vegeta entró a la cocina, se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que los robots de la casa le sirvieran el almuerzo, Bulma observaba impresionada por la actitud de Vegeta, ella deseaba que fuera más humano pero ahora le parecía preocupante.

Día tras día Vegeta actuaba como un terrícola más. Entonces la noticia de un torneo patrocinado por Mr. Satán se extendió por el mundo. Bulma intentó motivarlo a participar pero fue en vano, Vegeta había perdido el espíritu de pelea.

A 2 días antes del torneo, la corporación cápsula recibió un visitante inesperado, era Trunks del futuro que había regresado para dar la noticia de la destrucción de los androides. Bulma estaba muy feliz, le pidió a Trunks que convenciera a su padre para participar pero él tampoco tuvo éxito. El día del torneo Trunks hizo un último intento, pero fracasó de nuevo.

-Hmmp! No tengo necesidad de pelear con un chiquillo como tú.-Gruñó mientras se iba a la habitación a dormir.

-Ves lo que te dije? Tu padre ha perdido el espíritu de pelea.-Dijo molesta al ver a Vegeta ignorarlos a Trunks y ella.

-Dale tiempo mamá, mi papá es una persona orgullosa, no tardará en regresar a su entrenamiento.-Le motivó su hijo mientras partían hacia el torneo.

Estando allí se encontraron con Milk, Gohan y el resto de los guerreros Z, todo parecía ir en orden, como era de esperarse, Trunks y Gohan llegaron a la final, con Krillin, quien había pasado gracias a que Picoro abandonó la pelea. Pero entonces algo sucedió…

5 misteriosos peleadores con poderes terribles aparecieron amenazando la vida de los guerreros Z.

Lucharon con todas sus fuerzas pero la victoria parecía imposible a cada minuto que pasaba, Ten Shin han, Yamcha y Krillin fueron fácilmente derrotados. Gohan y Trunks seguían peleando. Bojack era el nombre del temible moustro, sus sirvientes estaban dándole una paliza a Gohan, lo atacaron cruelmente hasta que Gohan perdió sus energías. El moustro lanzó una gran energía directo al joven saiyayin, él se preparó para el impacto pero repentinamente una energía makakosanpo desvió el ataque salvando la vida del hijo de Gokú; era Picoro, quien defendió a su discípulo hasta que ya no pudo más. Bojack estaba a punto de matar a Picoro cuando Trunks, quien había recuperado un poco de su energía, detuvo el ataque. Expulsó su poder y salió volando para atacar a Bojack, pero uno de sus sirvientes lo inmovilizó con uno de sus ataques mentales el cual también le estaba robando la energía. Tal ataque provocó que Trunks dejara su transformación de súper saiyayin, él no podía moverse, y otro de los sirvientes de Bojack tenía en su mano una estaca lista para atravesar a Trunks con ella. El saiyayin comenzó a angustiarse, sería ese su fin?

El temible hombre lanzó la estaca y cuando estaba a punto de atravesar a Trunks, una espada la cortó liberando al joven de sus ataduras. El saiyayin tomó rápidamente la espada, una gran explosión hizo que los sirvientes de Bojack se apartaran rápidamente.

-Papá!.-Gritó Trunks contento mientras se colocaba su espada.

-Yo me encargaré de derrotarlos.-Dijo Vegeta mientras expulsaba su poder.

Gohan, quien colocaba a Picoro en un lugar seguro miró como el orgulloso saiyayin llegó para ayudarlos.

-El señor Vegeta?.-Exclamó con asombro, había escuchado por su madre que el hombre había perdido su espíritu de pelea, entonces, por qué estaba allí?

Vegeta y Bojack se encontraba frente a frente, el saiyayin lanzó su primer ataque que fue respondido por el moustro. Parecía una pelea muy pareja. Trunks observaba desde lejos cómo su padre estaba pelando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mi papá ha perdido el espíritu de pelea desde que Gokú murió y a pesar de eso él ha venido a salvarnos de este peligro, jamás esperé esa reacción de él.-Dijo Trunks al recordar la actitud de su padre hace un par de días y lo que su madre le había comentado.

Los hombres seguían peleando terriblemente pero Bojack lanzó un ataque que Vegeta no pudo detener y lo lanzó lejos. Trunks no pudo evitar salir a su rescate pero dos de los sirvientes de Bojack lo detuvieron.

-Trunks! No quiero que me ayudes!.-le gritó el saiyayin cuando de repente fue golpeado por Bojack una y otra vez dejándolo debilitado, su hijo intentó ayudarle pero Vegeta se lo impidió, él sentía el deber de derrotar a esos villanos con sus propias manos, su orgullo de saiyayin seguía más fuerte que nunca.

Fue una batalla dura, pero al final Gohan salió triunfante, Bulma y Milk corrieron en su ayuda. Los llevaron al hospital mientras las semillas del ermitaño estaban listas. Picoro y Vegeta estaban en el techo del hospital.

-Pensé que no volverías a pelear.-Le dijo el namekuseí a Vegeta.

-Hmmp!.-Gruñó Vegeta…-No digas estupideces insecto, el príncipe de los saiyayin nunca dejará ir a un oponente poderoso.

Picoro lo miró de reojo y luego emprendió vuelo hacia el templo sagrado. Yayirobe llegó una hora después con las semillas del ermitaño; Gohan, Trunks y Krillin recuperaron su fuerza.

Al día siguiente, Bulma salió con bebé Trunks, Trunks del futuro y sus padres a un día de campo. El joven le relató lo que pasó a su madre, ella estaba sorprendida, no pensó que Vegeta recuperara su espíritu de pelea.

-Vaya, tu padre sí que es impredecible.-Le dijo en tono burlista a su hijo.

-Papá!.-Dijo bebé Trunks al escuchar a su madre.

-Oíste eso! Dijo papá!.-Saltó emocionada…-Mamá! Papá! Trunks dijo su primera palabra!.-Les gritó Bulma, Trunks del futuro sonreía de felicidad. De pronto sintió un poderoso ki cerca del lugar, pero éste desapareció rápidamente.

-_Papá_.-Pensó. Trunks regresó para siempre a su tiempo, se despidió de su familia y esa fue la última vez que vio a su padre, pero no estaba triste, pues sabía que su yo del presente tendría todo lo que siempre quiso, y tenía la seguridad de que su padre no era un hombre frío e inhumano, era todo lo contrario.

Una vez que Vegeta vio partir a su hijo del futuro decidió ir al patio trasero a entrenar un poco. Ya no tenía su cámara de gravedad porque él mismo la había destruido luego de la batalla con Cell, pensó en entrenar solo mientras encontraba otra forma. Seguramente él podría superar sus poderes sin esa máquina, eso no era impedimento para el príncipe de los saiyayin. Curiosamente alguien estaba esperándolo, era Bulma. Sostenía una capsula, al verlo llegar, presionó la capsula y la tiró detrás de ella. Ante la mirada asombrada de Vegeta apareció una cámara de gravedad el doble de grande que la anterior.

-Pero que…-Titubeó asombrado al inspeccionar la máquina.

-Vamos Vegeta, entra!.-Le animó su mujer.

El saiyayin inspeccionaba cuidadosamente cada detalle de la cámara, aparte de ser el doble de grande contenía un gran sistema de control que soportaba hasta una gravedad de 5,000g.

Al lado del sistema de control se encontraban unas escaleras que conducían a la parte inferior de la cámara, Vegeta sintió curiosidad y bajó por ellas, Bulma lo seguía. En ella se encontraba una refrigeradora con sueros especiales en caso de heridas graves y bebidas energizantes, sobre ella estaba un pequeño armario con toallas de mano. Al lado se encontraba un armario con 20 trajes de batalla, pero estos eran diferentes, no contenían la típica armadura.

-Diseñé este nuevo tipo de traje que tiene la misma protección que el anterior pero sin la armadura para que tengas mayor comodidad, los guantes y las botas son más resistentes pero siguen siendo igual de ligeras.-Le explicó con cuidado a Vegeta.

Vegeta sonrió casi genuinamente cuando de repente observó un compartimiento muy singular, se dirigió al pequeño armario y dentro de él encontró 5 pequeños robots muy parecidos con los que él había entrenado anteriormente.

-Estos son nuevos, mejoré los que papá había construido porque tú los destruías con facilidad. Pueden soportar hasta 1, 000,000 de energía, aunque sería mejor que los apagaras a que los destruyeras.-Le dijo sonriente la peliazul.

-Por qué?.-Preguntó pasmado por todo lo que le rodeaba, se sentía como niño saiyayin que acaba de destruir su primer planeta.

-Bueno, el príncipe de los saiyayin no sabe hacer otra cosa más que pelear no?.-Le dijo seria.

Vegeta sonrió malvadamente, la mujer sabía más de él de lo que pensaba.

-No voy a usarla.-Le dijo

-QUEEEE?! PERO QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO VEGETA?!.-Gritó molesta la mujer, se había esforzado mucho por hacerla y el estúpido saiyayin acaba de despreciarla.

-Merezco un descanso. Además la tierra vive en paz. Descansaré 2 años y después continuaré con mi entrenamiento, espero que el enano ya sepa controlar su cuerpo para ese tiempo...

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y salió de la máquina. Bulma estaba petrificada por las palabras que el saiyayin acaba de decir. No sólo había decidido interrumpir su entrenamiento y descansar en lugar de volverse más fuerte, sino que también se había comprometido a entrenar a su hijo.

-Definitivamente, no se puede saber qué es lo que ese hombre hará.-Dijo la peliazul cruzando los brazos y poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

-Un momento! Para ese entonces…Trunks tendrá… Solo 3 años…. VEGETA VEN AQUÍ! EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO?!

…..

_**xDD al parecer el saiyayin no sabe cuáles son los límites xDD.**_

_**Bueno señores este es el inicio de la historia de Vegeta y cómo se convirtió en hombre de familia. Muchos quizá se preguntarán si el saiyayin de verdad se tomó un descanso, pero si recuerdan en la saga de Majing Buu se dice que Vegeta entrenó 5 años sin cesar, quiere decir que por 2 años él dejó su entrenamiento. Algo en lo que Vegeta sí superó a Gokú fue en su responsabilidad como padre, contando solo la saga de majing Buu se puede apreciar que Vegeta sí cuidaba de su familia. En el GT creo que se pasaron un poquito de los límites para hacer de Vegeta un terrícola, no me gustó que le cortaran el cabello Vv" ni el bigote. **_

_**En fin espero que les haya gustado este cap y no se preocupen que muy pronto subiré más cortos. Además siempre he querido hacer mi versión de cómo Bulma pasó de ser "mujer" a esposa :3 si tienen críticas constructivas o consejos háganmelos saber ok. Hasta la próxima! :* :* **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Cuidando a Trunks**_

_**Kon'nichiwa! Hola mis amigos! Sé que me tardé en actualizar pero he estado ocupada con la universidad y pues también estaba corta de inspiración. Pero aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y si tienen sugerencias o críticas constructivas se los agradeceré! **_

_**Los personajes e historia original son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. **_

-Muy bien Trunks di aaaaa.

Bulma estaba en el comedor con Trunks. Era la hora de comer así que se esforzaba por que su bebé aceptara el puré que le había preparado. Vegeta se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo como su mujer intentaba de múltiples formas hacer que el niño abriera la boca.

-Di aaaaaa… aaaaaaa… aaaaaa.-Bulma hacía gestos graciosos pero su bebé, quien parecía estar de mal humor, no respondía. La miraba serio y con los brazos cruzados. Cada vez que Bulma acercaba la cuchara el solo emitía un gruñido.

-Si sigues haciendo esas caras extrañas el mocoso no querrá volver a comer nunca.-Dijo en tono burlón el saiyayin. Bulma lo miró enojada pero ignoró su comentario.

-Trunks por favor come, hazle caso a mamá si?.-Dijo uniendo sus manos en señal de petición pero el bebé solo gruñó.

A la sala entró una mujer rubia con un top naranja a rayas, tenía en sus manos una regadera y una pala de jardinería. Iba tarareando una melodía.

-Bulma, acaso intentas hacer que coma?.-Preguntó con su típica sonrisa.

-Mamá esto es imposible! Desde que lo desteté he intentado hacer que coma de un plato pero él se niega.-Dijo bajando la cara tristemente.

-Vamos Bulma no te desesperes, ya verás que se acostumbrará.-Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente y dando saltitos para dirigirse al otro jardín, pero cuando se volteó…

-Oooh! Mira! Si aquí está el joven y apuesto Vegeta!.-Exclamó poniéndose con rapidez al lado del saiyayin.

Vegeta solo volteó y se levantó del sofá..-Te veré pronto apuesto Vegeta!.-Dijo la despreocupada mujer dirigiéndose al jardín. Bulma solo observaba avergonzada de la actitud de su madre, de inmediato volvió a su dilema con el niño.

_3 horas después…_

Un pequeño hombre entró corriendo al gran salón.

-Bulma! Bulma! Tenemos un problema!.-Gritó el hombre de cabello blanco vestido con una bata.

-Papá que sucede?.-Dijo la peliazul con su bebé en brazos.

-Uno de nuestros robots se ha salido de control y está destruyendo todo!.-Dijo preocupado.

-Qué dices?! Y no han podido apagarlo?!.-Gritó molesta.

-No conocen el modelo, es de los nuevos.-Le contestó el hombre.

-Estos hombres son unos incompetentes! Está bien iré, nadie conoce los robots como yo..-Dijo decidida.

-No te molestes, yo iré.-Dijo la voz de un hombre de cabello negro en forma de flama.

-Ja! Vegeta… lo que menos necesitamos ahora es más destrucción, además necesitamos el robot completo, tú seguro lo destruirías..-Le dijo golpeando su pecho con un dedo.

-Acaso crees que no puedo ocuparme de una tarea tan fácil?!.-Espetó muy molesto.

-Está bien, si tanto quieres ocuparte... entonces cuida a Trunks mientras reparamos ese robot.-Retó la mujer tomando su bolso y las llaves de su auto.

-YO NO SOY NIÑERA DE NADIE!.-Gritó furioso el saiyayin.

-TALVEZ NO PERO ERES SU PADRE TONTO! LO MENOS QUE PUEDES HACER ES CUIDARLO POR UNAS HORAAAS!.-La casa entera tembló ante los gritos, hasta Vegeta sintió una sensación de temor. Decidió que por su bien no diría nada más. Así que tomó al pequeño.

Bulma sonrió malévolamente y salió a prisa con su padre al lugar donde se encontraba el robot fuera de control.

Vegeta y Trunks se miraron por unos segundos. Parecía que ambos se estaban retando para ver quien cedía primero. Sin embargo el rugido de sus hambrientos estómagos interrumpió el duelo.

Vegeta colocó a Trunks en su silla mientras sacaba de la lacena todo lo que podía encontrar.

-Rayos, ahora tengo que darle de comer a este mocoso.-Se dijo para sí mismo. Tomó un puré que encontró en la refrigeradora y con una cuchara sacó un poco de para acercarlo a la boca de Trunks. Como era de esperarse, el bebé no quiso probar la comida y gimió en desaprobación.

-Escúchame enano…-Dijo acercándose amenazante a su hijo.-Yo no pienso hacer caras ni rogarte como Bulma lo hace. Así que o te comes lo que te doy, o te mueres de hambre.-Terminó el saiyayin ante la mirada asustada de su pequeño hijo. Trunks comenzó a hacer pucheros y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No… Espera.. No lo hagas…-Las advertencias del saiyayin fueron inútiles, Trunks estalló en llanto. Vegeta trató de decirle que no llorara pero solo empeoraba la situación.

El hombre ya no pudo más y le gritó al niño que se callara. Trunks obedeció la orden haciendo puchero. Vegeta lo observó y luego suspiró fatigado.

-Bien, no comas… Haz lo que quieras.-Dijo el saiyayin sentándose en la mesa y sirviéndose en un plato comida de la que había sacado. Trunks observaba con atención cada movimiento que su padre hacía. Era veloz pero el niño lograba verlo todo.

Cuando Vegeta terminó de comer, volteó recordando que Trunks no había comido, pero el saiyayin abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que el niño, con dificultad, estaba comiendo puré con la cuchara.

-Ya entiendo.-Dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Su hijo tenía su mismo orgullo, no quería que nadie lo ayudara a comer.

Todo parecía que iba bien, habían pasado 2 horas desde que Bulma se fue, Trunks jugaba con bloques en la alfombra de la sala y Vegeta estaba en el sofá viendo televisión. Una película sobre extraterrestres llamó la atención del pelinegro que se quedó atento a la televisión.

Trunks construía una torre con los bloques, estaba a punto de terminarla cuando el estruendo de un rayo lo asustó y provocó que los bloques cayeran al piso. Trunks se molestó tanto que un aura de energía lo rodeó haciendo que el pequeño flotara por la casa. Cuando el niño notó que estaba flotando se sintió muy feliz pero en ese momento la energía que había emitido se detuvo, Trunks rápidamente volvió a enfadarse, cómo aprendió a controlarlo? Quien sabe, talvez era instinto que heredó por su padre. Después de todo Vegeta era experto en las peleas y toda clase de técnicas.

Vegeta estaba tan entretenido con la película que no notó la energía de su hijo.

-Hmmp! Qué película más aburrida.-Se dijo al terminar de verla (si claro, aburrida Vegeta)…-Oye Trunks, será mejor que te vayas a dormir ahora…-Vegeta volteó hacia el lugar donde su hijo había estado jugando pero para su sorpresa…. No estaba allí!

-Trunks? Dónde estás?.-Le llamó el pelinegro. No supo por qué pero una corriente fría recorrió su espalda. Su cara se empezó a poner azul al no encontrar por ningún lado al niño.

-Trunks! Contesta!.-Gritaba desesperado y molesto. Sin pensarlo voló por una ventana y comenzó a rodear la casa, su angustia fue aumentando. Cualquier cosa pudo haberle pasado, y por Kami! Cómo reaccionaría Bulma?!

De inmediato, una idea atravesó su mente.

-Su ki.-Se dijo. Vegeta cerró los ojos concentrándose, tratando de encontrar un minúsculo ki cerca de la casa.-Ahí está!..-Dijo volando rápidamente hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Mientras más se acercaba, se dio cuenta que se estaba dirigiendo al jardín, donde estaban todos los animales.

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!.-Se escuchó, seguido del rugido de un dinosaurio. Vegeta voló con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar, escuchó llanto y rugidos de dinosaurio. Al llegar un fuerte resplandor lo cegó por un momento y una bola de energía atravesó el techo. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, quedó perplejo ante el escenario que estaba frente a él. Trunks lloraba sentado en el suelo al lado de un dinosaurio inconsciente y muchos árboles y plantas quemados. Los otros animales se habían refugiado en una esquina del lugar y miraban aterrados al niño.

-Tú… Hiciste esto?.-Dijo titubeante. Trunks miró a su padre y luego a su alrededor, al ver lo que había ocasionado estalló en risa. Vegeta no supo qué decir, en ese resplandor había sentido un poderoso ki, demasiado poderoso para un bebé de apenas 1 año. Lo tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño para ponerlo en su cuna.

-Muy bien mocoso, duérmete.-Le dijo serio.

Trunks lo miró serio por unos segundos.-Papá!.-Dijo sonriendo por un momento. Vegeta cerró los ojos y sonrió casi genuinamente.

-Duérmete… Hijo…-Trunks cerró sus ojos y Vegeta salió de la habitación del bebé.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala principal cuando la voz de la mujer se escuchó entrar.

-Hooolaaa… Hay alguien ahí?.-Llamó dejando sus cosas en una mesa y dirigiéndose a la sala.

-Qué escandalosa eres.-Le contestó una voz grave y severa.

Bulma se sorprendió de ver que el saiyayin estaba esperándola.

-Vegeta… es bueno ver que sigues vivo.-Le dijo burlándose.

-No seas tonta… No hay razón para que te sorprendas.-Siseó molesto.

Bulma dejó salir una risita y se acercó al hombre para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-A propósito donde está Trunks?..- le dijo sentándose al lado de Vegeta.

-Eso no es lo que quiero oír...-Vegeta acostó bruscamente a Bulma en el sofá y deslizó su azul cabello en una de sus manos…-Lo que quiero es que te disculpes, y que me agradezcas por haberme hecho cargo de semejante tarea mientras tú te divertías…-El saiyayin acercó sus labios a los de Bulma, ella cerró los ojos mientras el hombre cerraba la distancia entre sus bocas. Vegeta se posicionó sobre ella y metió su mano debajo del top rojo que llevaba Bulma.

-Vegeta espera.-Dijo la mujer separándose levemente del saiyayin…-Debo ir al tocador.

Vegeta sonrió y mordisqueo la nariz de la mujer.-No te tardes.-Demandó.

Bulma se levantó y pensó en el baño que estaba más cerca: el contiguo al comedor. Caminó por el pasillo y estaba a punto de entrar al baño cuando observó al final del corredor la puerta del segundo patio abollada y con marcas de humo. Caminó hacia ella para examinarla, ingresó el código para abrirla y….

-VEGETA! QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ AQUÍ?!

Vegeta se sobresaltó y recordando lo que había pasado, y la explicación que tendría que darle a su mujer, lo supo… Supo lo que tenía que hacer…

Salir volando por la ventana…

…..

_**Me encanta terminar con una escena graciosa xD**_

_**Bueno mis amigos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, yo me divertí haciéndolo jeje no puedo imaginarme a Vegeta como un padre experto, creo que él tuvo que pasar por muchos problemas y obstáculos para lograr ser un verdadero padre. Ojala le vaya mejor con Bra xD comenten que les pareció, siempre es agradable leer sus reviews. Besos a todos! Hasta la próxima! :* :* **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Y qué demonios es el Matrimonio?**_

_**Holaa! Aquí estoy nuevamente trayéndoles otra aventura sobre la vida terrícola de nuestro príncipe saiyayin favorito: Vegeta… como ya observaron en el título, este cap tratará acerca de la "boda" de Vegeta y Bulma, ya que en la saga de Majing Buu se le escucha referirse a Bulma como "esposa" y ya no "mujer". Creo que algo pasó por ahí en esos 7 años, y como he leído muchas versiones sobre este momento, no quise quedarme atrás n.n**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten! Los personajes e historia original son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Contiene LEMON. Apto para mayores de 13 años.**_

Había pasado 2 meses desde la batalla contra Bojack. Era de tarde y Vegeta se encontraba practicando artes marciales en la máquina de gravedad, aunque había decidido descansar, de vez en cuando entrenaba para no perder su condición física. Bulma estaba en el laboratorio trabajando con su padre cuando una visita inesperada llegó a la corporación cápsula.

Era Milk, Bulma la recibió contenta aunque le extrañaba su visita. Los Son no acostumbraban visitar la capital. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la pelinegra confesó la razón de su visita.

-QUE TÚ QUEEEEE?! .-Saltó la mujer de cabello azul al escuchar las noticias que Milk le estaba dando.

-Tal como lo oyes Bulma, estoy esperando un hijo.-Dijo la pelinegra sonriente y sujetando la taza de té que estaba tomando.

-Esto es increíble Milk! Aunque… es una lástima que Gokú no lo sepa.-El semblante de ambas bajó al escuchar esas palabras.

-Bueno…-Dijo Milk en tono reconfortante.-No estoy sola, Gohan me ayudará, y además tengo a papá.-Dijo sonriendo y viendo hacia el horizonte esperanzada.

Bulma sonrió, pero sabía que aunque Milk era posiblemente la mujer más fuerte del mundo, era una pena criar a un hijo sola, ella lo sabía ya que Vegeta pasó mucho tiempo alejado de ella y Trunks, hasta que su hijo del futuro apareció y algo cambió en la actitud del orgulloso saiyayin.

-Milk, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme por favor.-Le dijo la peliazul tomando la mano de la mujer.

-Muchas gracias Bulma.-Dijo ella con una lágrima, lo que provocó que a la otra mujer también se le saliera una lágrima.

En la entrada al salón donde se encontraban las mujeres, estaba un hombre de cabello parado y negro intenso, recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, vestía un pantalón marrón y un suéter azul oscuro.

-_Así que esa mujer tendrá otro hijo de Kakaroto.- _Pensó.-_Más vale que entrene a Trunks como es debido, no puedo permitir que ese mocoso sea más fuerte que mi hijo.-_Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a la cocina. Antes de entrenar debía comer algo.

Al llegar la noche, Vegeta se dirigió a su habitación. Había pasado la tarde pensando en una manera de superar los poderes de Gohan y convertirse finalmente en el saiyayin más poderoso. Estaba seguro que Kakaroto entrenaría en el más allá; además, acaba de enterarse que el saiyayin tendría otro hijo, definitivamente entrenaría a Trunks, su heredero debía ser mucho más fuerte que los hijos de un guerrero de clase baja.

Bulma había terminado de ducharse, había sido un gran día, le había prometido a su amiga cuidar de Milk y el bebé que ella estaba esperando. La peliazul colocó la toalla en el cesto de ropa, se colocó una bata y secó su cabello. Escuchó un gruñido en la habitación de al lado…

-_Vegeta_.-Pensó, a pesar de que ambos parecían tener una relación estable, su estado no era muy claro. Aunque dormía juntos casi todas las noches, aún tenían habitaciones separadas. La mujer se dirigió al dormitorio del saiyayin, tocó la puerta y entró.

-Vegeta? Estás bien?.-Preguntó entrando lentamente a la habitación.

-Por supuesto…-Dijo la áspera voz…-Aunque me conmueve tu preocupación…-Vegeta sonrió malévolamente y se acercó a Bulma. La tomó por la cintura y acercó su nariz al cabello de la mujer.

-Quieres que me quede?.-Preguntó nerviosa, cada vez que Vegeta se acercaba a ella, perdía el control de su cuerpo.

Vegeta no contestó nada, apretó a Bulma hacia él y la besó apasionadamente…-Creo que sí…-Ronroneó la mujer.

Vegeta la abrazó fuertemente, pasó su lengua lentamente por los dientes de Bulma, mordió su labio inferior y siguió besándola mientras que con sus manos removía la bata que la peliazul llevaba puesta.

Vegeta sonrió al ver que la mujer no llevaba nada puesto debajo de la bata. Subió su mano a uno de sus pezones y comenzó a apretarlos suavemente, llevó su lengua hacia ellos para lamerlos. Bulma gemía ante las caricias del hombre; sin poder más, puso sus manos en el rostro de Vegeta y lo jaló hacia ella para devorar una vez más sus labios.

Vegeta rio y sin pensarlo más los llevó a la cama. Otra vez, sintieron el placer de entregarse el uno al otro. Saborear el increíble momento en el que ambos se liberaban. Una y otra vez Bulma y Vegeta hicieron el amor toda la noche.

El amanecer era doloroso para Bulma, pero no le importaba, su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a ello y cada vez el malestar era menor. Al despertar se dio cuenta que su príncipe no estaba allí, por un momento pensó que se había ido a entrenar pero tal teoría fue descartada cuando escuchó el sonido de la ducha en la habitación.

-_Quizá, pueda ayudarle a bañarse_.-Se dijo traviesamente mientras caminaba de puntillas al baño para apreciar el musculoso cuerpo del saiyayin…-Kami no me hagas esto!…-Susurró apretando sus labios al inspeccionar de pies a cabeza la anatomía del saiyayin.

-Deja de hablar contigo mujer, dirán que estás loca.-Le dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta de la ducha…-Por qué no entras de una vez…-Le dijo en su típico tono soberbio.

Bulma frunció ante la actitud del hombre pero la idea no estaba nada mal, no lo pensó dos veces y acompañó al saiyayin en su baño.

-A propósito Vegeta…-Le dijo mientras colocaba jabón en la espalad del hombre…-Podrías acompañarnos a Trunks y a mí a hacer unas compras?.-Preguntó inocentemente.

-Ni lo pienses.-contestó cortante. Bulma se colocó frente a él, tomó un poco de jabón en su mano y lo frotó hasta formar espuma. Sin quitar la mirada fija, bajó su mano y agarró el miembro de Vegeta para acariciarlo. El hombre gimió al sentir la mano de la mujer jugar con su miembro.

-Sabes Vegeta… Si me acompañas, puedo hacértelo ahora mismo.-Le susurró en el oído al mismo tiempo que aceleraba el paso con su mano. Vegeta respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, la mujer sabía cómo debilitarlo.

-Ten cuidado, esa habilidad de persuadir te durará poco.-Le dijo tomándola por el cabello.

-Ja! Tú crees?.-Ambos rieron y Bulma mordió con rudeza el labio de Vegeta, luego fue lentamente bajando hasta llegar al erecto miembro de Vegeta, sin hacer esperar más a su víctima, llevó su lengua hasta la punta y dio la primera probada. Vegeta gimió excitado cerrando sus ojos para sentir la húmeda entrada por la que su mujer lo estaba llevando. Sin dejar pasar más tiempo, Bulma introdujo el miembro en su boca llevando al saiyayin a la liberación que buscaba. Rápidamente la mujer tragó la semilla del hombre. Se limpió con un dedo restos de semen que quedaron en su boca y con un movimiento sensual se levantó para volver a devorar los labios de Vegeta. Deslizó la puerta de vidrio de la ducha, tomó una toalla y se la colocó. Antes de salir volteó a ver al hombre quien estaba aún pasmado por lo que su mujer le acababa de hacer.

-Te espero en el auto en 20 minutos, no te tardes mi príncipe.-Dijo la mujer moviendo sus caderas sensualmente, había ganado y eso la hacía feliz.

Vegeta no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante la petición de la mujer así que se vistió y se reunió con la mujer y su hijo para ir de compras.

Bulma iba de tienda en tienda comprando todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, Vegeta y Trunks gruñían molestos al escuchar una y otra vez a la mujer decir "Oh! Miren eso!" eso solo significaba que recorrería otra tienda tratando de buscar quien sabe qué para terminar comprándolo todo. Bueno, así es una mujer…

Después de 3 horas, parecía que las compras habían terminado. Bulma cargaba a Trunks y Vegeta de mala gana llevaba las compras de su mujer. Iban de regreso al auto cuando dos mujeres extrañas se detuvieron para llamar a la peliazul.

-Bulma! Eres tú!.-Gritaron emocionadas. Bulma se puso nerviosa porque no recordaba a esas mujeres, rara vez convivió con alguien que no fuera Gokú o cualquier otro que también buscara las esferas del dragón.

-No nos recuerdas de la escuela?.-Le dijo una de las mujeres. Era pelirroja de cabello largo y llevaba unos grandes lentes.

-Oh! Si claro!.-Recordó la mujer…-Estabas en una de mis clases.

-Así es! Pero dejaste la escuela muy temprano, aunque por lo que veo no te ha ido nada mal.-La mujer observó con cuidado al hombre que se encontraba detrás de Bulma.

-El apuesto hombre es tu esposo?.-Preguntó la otra mujer de cabello rubio ondulado.

-Mi… esposo?.-Esta pregunta incomodó a la peliazul. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en qué era exactamente Vegeta. Se había conformado con "el padre de mi hijo". Vegeta miró de reojo a Bulma para escuchar con atención su respuesta.

-_Esposo? Y qué demonios es eso?_.-Se preguntaba. Supuso que sería algo relacionado con el apareamiento terrícola. En su planeta no acostumbraban a usar esos términos, las mujeres y los hombres estaban limitados a juntarse con su pareja cuando fueran a procrear. De lo contrario no convivían o desarrollaban sentimientos por el otro. Por supuesto esta naturaleza había cambiado en el príncipe, su tiempo en la tierra le había enseñado muchas cosas acerca de "vivir la vida", había otras cosas aparte de pelear y volverse más fuerte.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no estamos casados pero…-La mujer titubeó sonrojada, no estaba segura de qué decir. Además tenía miedo que Vegeta fuera a mal entender las cosas.

-Oh ya veo, comprendo.-Dijo la mujer rubia apenada por el momento incómodo que había provocado.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, cuídate Bulma, adiós!.-Las mujeres se fueron lo más rápido posible para evitar más vergüenzas.

Bulma apretó sus labios molesta y regresó al auto con sus dos hombres. El camino de regreso se le hizo eterno. Vegeta no dijo nada, aunque él tampoco era de mucho hablar. Cuando llegaron a casa, Bulma llevó a Trunks a su habitación; volteó para irse pero en la puerta, recostado, se encontraba Vegeta.

-Mujer… Que quisieron decir esas tus amigas con que si era tu esposo?.-Preguntó molesto poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Bulma respiró profundo para soportar los gritos de Vegeta cuando escuchara de qué se trataba aquel asunto…-Bueno, verás Vegeta... Cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman se unen en "Matrimonio". Ella pasa a ser esposa y él esposo, después de casarse tienen hijos y forman una familia… Claro que en nuestro caso todo fue al contrario así que…

Bulma rio nerviosamente, Vegeta la miró extrañado.

-Me parecen estupideces.-Dijo fríamente el saiyayin caminando hacia la sala. Bulma bajó su mirada tristemente. Ella no esperaba que él tuviera la iniciativa de casarse pero en alguna manera, siempre se imaginaba cómo sería.

Más tarde, Bulma y Vegeta cenaban solos. Trunks estaba dormido y sus padres habían salido de viaje. El saiyayin notó que la mujer tenía cierta expresión forzada en su rostro, como si intentara ocultar algo.

-Háblame más de eso.-Demandó el saiyayin.

-Bueno, sería exclusivamente tuya y tú mío. No se nos permitiría estar con alguien más. Además dormiríamos juntos todas las noches…

Esto último llamó la atención de Vegeta, esa idea no estaba nada mal. Sin embargo lo que Bulma dijo antes "Cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman…" amor? Era algo desconocido para el saiyayin. Lo que sabía era que eso que llamaban amor solo volvía débil a la persona, pero después de todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Kakaroto, no estaba seguro. El ingenuo saiyayin de clase baja se había convertido en súper saiyayin mucho antes que él estuviera cerca de lograrlo. Por qué? Fue una pregunta que se hizo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que comprendió que el hecho de haber visto a Krillin ser asesinado a manos de Freezer, había despertado en él una ira tan grande que expulsó sus poderes ocultos. Podría eso estar relacionado con lo que llaman amor?

Vegeta estuvo pensando en lo que dijo Bulma por 1 mes. Investigó por varios medios lo que eso significaba. Observaba el comportamiento de las personas e incluso descubrió lo que debía hacerse cuando un hombre decidía casarse. Lo que Bulma le había dicho era solo una pequeña parte, la mujer no le dijo que las parejas hacían ese montón de estupideces de tomarse la mano y decirse "te amo", el solo la idea de él comportándose de esa manera le parecía humillante, demasiado para un príncipe. De ninguna manera él se rebajaría a tal grado.

Ya lo había decidido, así que no había nada más que hacer que decírselo a la mujer. Vegeta emprendió vuelo hacia su casa, al llegar, frunció muy molesto al sentir un ki muy familiar.

-_Ese gusano!._..-Pensó.

Yamcha había regresado de su viaje. Después de la batalla contra Cell decidió irse por un tiempo lejos donde pudiera olvidarse de todo lo malo que había sucedido. Lo que Bulma no podía entender era por qué había acudido a ella.

-Yamcha me alegro que estés bien pero, a qué viniste?.-Preguntó nerviosa.

-La verdad es que quería asegurarme que tú y Trunks estuvieran bien. Vegeta no ha sido duro con ustedes?.-Preguntó serio.

-Bueno, todo ha estado bien. Además tu sabes cómo es Vegeta, severo…-Bulma se enrojeció, no quería hablar de su situación con el hombre y menos con Yamcha.

-Bulma tu sabes que si Trunks y tú necesitan algo yo estaré para ayudarlos siempre…-Yamcha tomó de las manos a Bulma, ella se puso nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Yamcha, la verdad es que….

-Ella no necesita ayuda de una basura como tú.

La voz del saiyayin interrumpió a la mujer, Yamcha y Bulma saltaron al verlo en la entrada de la habitación con los brazos cruzados muy molesto.

-Vegeta!.-Dijo Yamcha levantándose de su lugar.

-Más vale que salgas en este momento si no quieres que vuelva a matarte insecto!..-Vegeta levantó su mano en dirección a Yamcha.

-Aprende a no hablar con la esposa de otro!.-Gritó molesto y preparando una bola de energía.

Bulma y Yamcha quedaron petrificados ante las palabras que el saiyayin acaba de decir.

-Tu… Tu… esposa?.-Titubearon ambos.

-Desde cuando están casados?! Respóndeme!.-Yamcha apretó sus dientes de coraje al escuchar al saiyayin llamar "esposa" a la mujer que tanto había hecho sufrir antes.

-Yo no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a un insecto como tú.-Dijo el hombre apretando sus puños.

-Oh Vegeta!.-Bulma juntó sus manos y levantó una pierna emocionada por lo que acaba de escuchar. Vegeta y Yamcha solo la miraron con una gota de sudor en sus frentes. Sacudieron sus cabezas rápidamente y volvieron a su asunto.

-Deja de jugar y vete de una vez!...-Yamcha apretó sus puños hasta casi sangrar. Miró a Bulma pero ella estaba perdida por las palabras que Vegeta había dicho. Entonces lo comprendió, la mujer no tenía buenos gustos para los hombres pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Decidió retirarse con dignidad.

-Está bien Vegeta me iré, baja tu mano…-Vegeta lo hizo y Yamcha suspiró profundo. Miró a Bulma y le sonrió, ella asentó con la cabeza y el joven guerrero salió de la casa. Vegeta cruzó los brazos y se sentó en el sofá. Bulma lo miró malévolamente, y se colocó justo de tras de él acariciando sus hombros.

-Así que… Esposa?.-Susurró en su oído.

Vegeta no respondió, se sonrojó y siguió callado.

-Sabes Vegeta, normalmente el hombre da un anillo y se arrodilla para proponer matrimonio. También hay que hacer una ceremonia con la familia y..

-A mí no me vengas con esas estupideces!-Siseó el saiyayin rojo de ira, en qué demonios estaba pensando la mujer?!. Bulma saltó molesta.

-Óyeme! No es ninguna estupidez! Para tu mayor información eso es lo que cualquier persona con cerebro hace!

-Yo no pienso rebajarme a tal humillación!

-Bien! Haz lo que quieras! No me importa en absoluto!.-Bulma salió corriendo a su habitación llorando. Vegeta sintió un leve dolor en su pecho al ver a la mujer llorando como nunca la había visto.

Cuatro horas después, Vegeta llegó a la habitación de la mujer, se quedó en la puerta y pudo escuchar que ella seguía llorando. Respiró profundo y entró a la habitación.

Bulma al ver que el hombre se encontraba allí se levantó molesta e intentó golpearlo pero él la detuvo.

-Escúchame Bulma.-Ordenó muy serio.

Bulma no dijo nada, hizo un puchero, cruzó sus brazos y se sentó en la cama. Vegeta no dijo nada por un momento, en su lugar sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul marino. Bulma abrió sus ojos sorprendida, quería gritar de la emoción pero decidió guardar silencio para no molestar al hombre.

-Me parece una completa pérdida de tiempo todo este ritual terrícola que hacen. Pero si tú estás dispuesta a aceptar mis condiciones creo que puedo aceptar las tuyas.-Vegeta abrió la caja, dentro de ella se encontraba un anillo plateado con una gran piedra redonda. Era realmente hermoso, a Bulma le brillaron los ojos al verlo.

-Vegeta, esto es hermoso.-Dijo con una lágrima por salir…-Tú lo elegiste?

-Por supuesto mujer! Qué crees que no soy capaz de hacer algo tan simple?!.-Espetó molesto.

-Está bien está bien no te molestes Vegeta.-Dijo la mujer tratando de calmarlo…-Dime cuáles son tus condiciones…

-Yo no pienso ser cómo esos tontos terrícolas con sus mujeres. No compro obsequios, no voy de compras y definitivamente no soy romántico. La sola idea de lo que ustedes llaman "matrimonio" no logra convencerme, no es algo seguro. El concepto de amor no es algo que esté en mi naturaleza. Sin embargo…-Respiró…-No pienso permitir que otro se atreva a tocarte a ti o a Trunks, quiero que seas solo mía y te prometo que yo también seré solo tuyo. Los protegeré y nunca me iré. Y también te prometo mantenerte muy bien de sexo…-Vegeta miró a Bulma para esperar alguna señal de ella, pero para su sorpresa la mujer estaba tratando de contener un mar de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Vegeta… eso es todo lo que espero de ti. Sé muy bien cómo es tu carácter y te juro que jamás exigiría algo que supiera que es imposible para ti…-Vegeta colocó su mano en una mejilla de la mujer. Se acercó y la besó tiernamente. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, pero Bulma lo tomó de la cara y lo miró seria.

-Pero con una condición Vegeta…-El saiyayin cerró los ojos y la miró…-Quiero hacerlo legal, no te pido una gran boda, me conformo con nosotros, Trunks, el ministro y mis padres…-Dijo seria.

-Si es lo que quieres… creo que podré soportarlo en tanto no haya nadie más para presenciar mi humillación…-La peliazul besó rápidamente al saiyayin muy feliz, el hombre puso el anillo en el dedo de su mujer y ambos se besaron apasionadamente.

_1 semana después…._

-Bulma hija estás lista?.-Preguntó la mujer rubia que vestía un vestido rojo con lentejuelas.

-Ahora salgo mamá!..-Gritó desde dentro del tocador, a los 30 segundos una luz radiante invadió la sala y lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la mujer rubia al ver a su hija reluciente.

-Oh Bulma!

_Por otro lado…_

-Baa! No puedo creer que tenga que usar este estúpido traje!...Vegeta intentaba acomodarse la corbata del esmoquin, según él, sería nada más que una pérdida de tiempo. Pero se lo había prometido a la mujer y no faltaría a su palabra jamás. Trunks se reía de su padre, era solo un bebé pero sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

La "ceremonia" comenzó. Bulma entró con su vestido blanco que acentuaba a la perfección sus pronunciadas curvas, se veía totalmente hermosa. Vegeta permaneció inmóvil, quería ocultar la sonrisa que tenía por dentro.

-Vegeta… Sigues molesto?...-Le susurró la mujer.

-Por supuesto, pero te lo prometí, y no pienso romper mi palabra…-Dijo el saiyayin muy seguro.

-Vegeta, te prometo que te lo haré valer en la noche… suena bien?.-La mujer le guiñó un ojo lo que provocó que el saiyayin se sonrojara.

-Cállate mujer, no seas indecente…-Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Por alguna razón que él desconocía, sentía la necesidad de hacer feliz a, su ahora, esposa. No era algo que su padre le enseñara, no era algo que hubiese visto en Nappa o Radizt. Pero ahora conocía otra emoción que crecía dentro de él a diario. En el pasado se lo hubiese impedido, pero ahora… Todo era diferente, Bulma y Trunks lo habían hecho diferente.

_**Ya se casó… Ya se fregó…. Es broma es broma jejeje Saben la mayoría de autores casan a Vegeta hasta que Trunks ya está crecidito o después de la saga de Majing Buu. Pero yo creo que fue antes, espero no haberlos decepcionado. Comenten que les pareció, siempre es agradable leer sus reviews n.n hasta la próxima amigos! :* :***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Entrenando a Trunks**_

_**Hola mis amigos! Aquí estoy al fin nuevamente con otro capítulo de esta historia. Esta parte quería hacerla desde hace mucho… Conociendo como es nuestro querido Vegeta, no dudo que haya tenido muchos problemas para convertirse en un maestro. Picoro y él tienen mucho en común y considerando que para Picoro fue difícil soportar a Gohan, es muy gracioso imaginarse como fue para Vegeta xD en fin espero que disfruten del cap.**_

_**Como ya saben los personajes e historia original son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, si fueran míos habría escenas más mamonas como las que van a ver xD.**_

-Goten! Trunks!.-Gritó una mujer desde fuera de la casa.

-No me ganarás!.-Gritó el pequeño pelinegro.

-Toma esto!.-Gritó el pequeño de cabello lavanda mientras lanzaba un puñetazo que hizo chocar al pelinegro contra una gran roca.

Trunks, de 5 años; y Goten, de 4; se encontraban en un pequeño combate. Trunks había empezado a entrenar por sí mismo desde hace ya un tiempo, su madre le había hablado acerca de la descendencia de su padre y él lo observaba cada día en la cápsula de gravedad entrenando sin parar excepto para comer y dormir, el pequeño Trunks sentía el deber de hacer lo mismo que su padre. Sin duda había heredado el orgullo del príncipe Saiyayin.

Goten por otro lado, se divertía teniendo combates con Trunks. Para él era un juego más que un deber, pero anhelaba ganarle a su amigo algún día.

-Goten! Trunks!.-Volvió a gritar la morena.

-Oye Goten dejaremos esto hasta aquí por el momento, tu mamá nos está llamando.-Le dijo el niño mientras detenía con su brazo la patada del niño saiyayin.

-Está bien como digas.-Dijo sonriente Goten, él tenía un carácter muy parecido al de Gokú, era difícil verlo enojado.

Ambos niños corrieron hasta la casa, Milk los riñó por haber tardado pero al escuchar decir a coro un "Lo sentimos" no pudo decir más, eran adorables.

Bulma llegaba frecuentemente a la montaña Paoz, los chiquillos se habían hecho muy cercanos. Sin embargo nadie, excepto Milk y Picoro (por obvias razones, ya que se fusionó con el antiguo Kami Sama) estaban enterados acerca de los combates que los niños tenían cada vez que se veían. Ambos pequeños devoraban sin cesar la comida que Milk les había servido, Trunks ni siquiera notó la presencia de su madre quien hace 5 minutos había entrado al lugar.

-Vaya, los saiyayin tienen un estómago especial…-Dijo la peliazul poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

-Dímelo a mí…-Suspiró la morena fatigada al ver todos los platos que tendría que lavar.

-Ya terminamos!..-Gritaron ambos niños quienes se levantaron de la mesa y corrieron hacia la puerta, sin embargo su camino fue interrumpido cuando bruscamente sus madres los tomaron de los cuellos de sus camisas.

-Un momento ustedes dos!.-Espetó la pelinegra.

-Es momento de regresar a casa a descansar Trunks, ya jugaron por el día de hoy y tu padre se enfadará si nos tardamos más..-Ordenó la mujer de cabello azul.

-Pero mamá!..-Rogaron ambos en coro.

-NO!..-Las mujeres los miraron severamente y ellos, haciendo un puchero, se despidieron uno del otro.

_Flashback_

_-Qué? Quieres una máquina de gravedad más resistente que la que te hice antes?-Preguntó la peliazul colocándose su bata rosa._

_-Así es..-Contestó el hombre de cabello en flama poniéndose sus shorts._

_-Vegeta, pensé que descansarías de tu entrenamiento hasta que Trunks tuviera edad para entrenar contigo..-Dijo la mujer mirándolo dudosa._

_-No seas tonta, en primer lugar dije que descansaría 2 años, no 4. Además antes necesito superar mi fuerza como súper saiyayin, ya que en la batalla con Cell no lo logré…-Dijo molesto el saiyayin mientras se colocaba sus tenis._

_-Ya veo… ya se me hacía extraño que interrumpieras tu entrenamiento Vegeta, se ve que no tienes otra cosa en mente más que volverte más fuerte._

_La mujer suspiró y bajó su semblante, el saiyayin volteó a verla y sonrió malévolamente. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás._

_-Cállate mujer, no me hagas castigarte por ese comentario imprudente…-Susurró a su oído, Bulma se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Vegeta en su oído; se volteó y el hombre devoró sus dulces labios. Bulma gimió molesta, se separó de Vegeta sin romper contacto y lo miró furiosa._

_-Vegeta no es justo que me seduzcas para que haga lo que pides...-El hombre rio y la besó mordiendo su labio inferior, Bulma colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él rápidamente los lanzó a la cama._

_Fin del Flashback_

Al siguiente día en la Corporación Cápsula…

Bulma estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno mientras tarareaba una melodía, tenía su bata rosa puesta y unas pantuflas. Su paz fue interrumpida cuando el hombre de cabello en flamas entró molesto a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa.

-Buenos días para ti también Vegeta…-Dijo burlona la mujer al escuchar los gruñidos de su esposo.

-Bulma, porqué te fuiste 2 días y regresaste hasta ayer en la noche?..-Preguntó molesto el saiyayin.

-Ah eso… Bu… Bueno verás Vegeta, Trunks me pidió que lo llevara a jugar con Goten y se nos hizo tarde para regresar, además solo me ausenté en casa 1 noche. Ayer no quise despertarte y por eso dormí con Trunks…-Bulma se puso nerviosa así que decidió mirar fijamente la comida que estaba preparando para evitar ver esos ojos fríos de su esposo quien claramente estaba molesto.

-Aaahh…-Gruñó Vegeta cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. Bulma suspiró aliviada y siguió cocinando, no sin antes servirle una taza de café a su molesto príncipe quien se enfrió un poco al sentir el aroma dulce y fuerte de la bebida.

-Buenos días!.-Saludó contento el niño mientras entraba a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre cocinando y su padre tomando una taza de café.

-Oye niño, más vale que comas rápido.-Le dijo muy serio su padre cuando éste se sentó para esperar el desayuno.

-Aah? Porqué papá?.-Preguntó extrañado.

-Comenzaremos el entrenamiento en la cápsula de gravedad.-Dijo serio mientras terminaba su bebida.

-De verdad?! Siiiiiiiiii!.-Trunks saltó de alegría y pidió el desayuno a su madre para comer lo antes posible.

Bulma sonrió al ver a su hijo tan feliz, volteó a ver a Vegeta y le guiñó el ojo, pero solo pudo escuchar un "hmmp!" del saiyayin mientras apartaba rápidamente la mirada para evitar sonrojarse, Bulma no pudo evitar una risita ante la reacción del príncipe. Trunks devoró sus alimentos, corrió a lavarse los dientes y luego voló hasta la máquina de gravedad para esperar a su padre quien a su paso tranquilo llegaba lentamente hasta donde se encontraría con su hijo.

Al entrar en aquel lugar, Trunks sintió que su vida cambiaría a partir de ese momento. Su padre nunca lo había dejado entrar a su preciada máquina de gravedad, y él lo había observado permanecer allí todo el día hasta que era la hora de cenar. El niño siempre se preguntaba qué era lo que su padre hacía; imaginaba que superar y superar su fuerza, ya que su madre le había relatado acerca de su ascendencia, la de Gohan y la del difunto padre de éste. Aunque al principio le pareció increíble que la raza saiyayin fuera tan importante, pensó que esa podría ser una gran ventaja, Gohan era el más fuerte, pero si era verdad lo que su madre le había contado eso quería decir que él podía llegar a superar los poderes de Gohan ya que los saiyayin no tienen límites para su fuerza. Quizá eso era lo que su padre estaba haciendo, y ahora entrenaría con él para volverse los más fuertes del universo! O eso pensaba Trunks hasta que….

-Oye papá qué vamos hacer hoy?...-Preguntó emocionado el niño.

-Aprenderás a controlar la gravedad, es el primer paso para volverte fuerte…-Dijo el saiyayin configurando la computadora para activar la gravedad.

-Queee? Pero papá! Pensé que me enseñarías ataques y técnicas! No necesito controlar la gravedad eso puedo hacerlo después además yo también quiero convertirme en súper saiyayin!...-Trunks hizo puchero, Vegeta que estaba de espaldas volteó a ver a su hijo.

-Cállate Trunks! Es imposible para ti convertirte en súper saiyayin no digas estupideces!...-Dijo molesto el saiyayin.

-Pero papá! Yo pued…-Trunks fue interrumpido cuando sintió como si un edificio hubiese caído sobre él. Vegeta había activado la gravedad a 100g. Al ver a su hijo inmóvil en el piso de la máquina se acercó a él y sonrió malévolamente.

Trunks intentaba con todas sus fuerzas levantarse pero era imposible, así que decidió rendirse. Vegeta decidió apagar la gravedad y muy serio observó cómo su hijo se levantaba adolorido pero más avergonzado que nunca. El saiyayin no creyó necesario decir algo ya que su hijo había comprendido la lección.

-Empezaremos con una gravedad aumentada 20 veces, aunque eres un chiquillo supongo que sabrás soportarlo…-Se dirigió a la computadora y activo la gravedad. Esta vez, Trunks se preparó para recibir el golpe de la gravedad aumentada lo cual pudo soportar usando toda su fuerza.

-Muy bien, ahora… esquiva este ataque…-Dijo el hombre de cabello en flama creando una pequeña bola de energía la cual lanzó contra su hijo.

-Es.. espera papá!..-Trunks logró esquivar la bola con dificultad, sin embargo esta giró siguiendo a Trunks quien no pudo percatarse del ataque y terminó golpeándolo por la espalda y lanzándolo contra la pared de la máquina.

-Auucchh.. No es justo papá!..-Renegó el pequeño. Vegeta ignoró la queja y creó otra bola de energía.

-Muy bien… Hagámoslo de nuevo…-Dijo el saiyayin lanzando el ataque.

1 semana después

Vegeta y Trunks se encontraban nuevamente en la máquina de gravedad entrenando, esta vez la gravedad estaba aumentada a 150g y el niño con dificultad pero perseverancia había logrado soportar el duro entrenamiento de su padre. Sin embargo éste, a pesar de ver el rápido avance de su hijo, se había negado a enseñarle nuevas técnicas, solo le ordenaba practicar su velocidad y fuerza de sus golpes. Trunks se sentía ansioso de poder aprender a atacar y más de convertirse en supersaiyayin, el entrenamiento de su padre lo estaba comenzando a frustrar, y hasta estaba llegando a pensar que quizá su padre tenía miedo que su hijo fuera más fuerte que él.

-Aaahh!...-Gritaba el saiyayin mientras practicaba sus golpes.

-_"no entiendo a mi padre, por qué no me enseña más técnicas? No tiene nada de malo, además esa era la razón por la que quería entrenar con él"…-_Se decía el niño a sí mismo.

De pronto la máquina de gravedad se apagó y una pantalla apareció del techo de la nave.

-Aahh Bulma…-Dijo el hombre.

-Vegeta! Trunks! Es hora de comer!..-Dijo la mujer sonriente con dos platillos en sus manos.

-Vamos mamá! Solo 1 hora más!...-Rogó el pequeño.

-NO! ACASO ESTÁN LOCOS?! NECESITAN RECUPERAR SUS FUERZAS NO PUEDEN SEGUIR ENTRENANDO ASÍ!...-Los hombres quedaron inmóviles ante los gritos de la mujer y rápidamente se metieron a la ducha para poder ir lo más pronto posible.

-Ya llegamos mamá!...-Dijo el pequeño de cabello lavanda.

-Qué bueno que ya están aquí…-Dijo la peliazul sonriente dándole un rápido beso a Vegeta quien solo gruñó y evitó sonrojarse.

Los hombres se sentaron mientras Bulma servía la comida, era todo un banquete! Naturalmente Vegeta y Trunks devoraron la comida como dos caballos hambrientos.

-Oye Vegeta, hace rato quería decirte algo…-Dijo la mujer sentándose en la mesa frente al saiyayin que devoraba una pierna de cerdo.

-No me gusta que Trunks entrene a diario al mismo ritmo que tú…-Los hombres pararon de masticar por un momento para escuchar lo que la mujer estaba diciendo.

-A qué te refieres con eso Bulma?..-Preguntó molesto

-No quiero que Trunks entrene todos los días como tú, quiero que el fin de semana lo dejen libre de su entrenamiento…-Dijo decidida la mujer.

-COMO PUEDES SUGERIR TAL COSA!...-Gritó el hombre rojo de molesto y levantándose bruscamente de su lugar.

-PUES DISCULPA POR SER UNA MADRE QUE SE PREOCUPA POR SU HIJO!...-Gritó la mujer.

Trunks cerró los ojos suspirando en tono de "aquí van otra vez" ignoró la discusión y siguió comiendo.

-Escúchame bien Vegeta, si no cedes entonces no volverás a usar la máquina de gravedad nunca más! Quedó claro!...-Amenazó la peliazul.

Vegeta apartó su mirada molesto, respiró profundo y con un seco "de acuerdo" cedió a la petición de su mujer.

5 días después….

-Trunks! Holaa!...-Saludó sonriente un niño de cabello negro y parado.

-Hola Goten! Quieres jugar?..-Preguntó contento el niño de cabello lavanda.

-Claro que si!..-Respondió emocionado el chiquillo.

Bulma había llevado a Trunks a la montaña Paoz, era su día de descanso así que no tenía problema en que Vegeta estuviera de acuerdo, sin embargo no se quedó, regresó a la corporación cápsula con Vegeta y dejó a Trunks con los Son el fin de semana.

-Oye Goten, has estado entrenando?...-Preguntó emocionado el niño.

-Claro! Mi mamá me está enseñando a pelear adecuadamente..-Dijo el pelinegro colocándose en posición de pelea.

-Tu mamá? No sabía que era fuerte, pero no importa, vamos a pelear!.-Dijo emocionado el de cabello lavanda lanzando su primer golpe de ataque.

Los pequeños peleaban con afán, parecía que estaban al mismo nivel hasta que Trunks lanzó una rápida patada que Goten no pudo esquivar y terminó dejándolo en desventaja.

-Ah creo que es suficiente por hoy Trunks…-Dijo el niño acostándose en el césped mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Si yo también…-Dijo Trunks haciendo lo mismo.

-Oye Trunks, eres más fuerte que antes, estás haciendo algún entrenamiento especial?...-preguntó el niño pelinegro rascándose la nariz.

-Verás Goten, la verdad es que he estado con mi papá, pero solo me ha enseñado a entrenar con una gravedad aumentada. La verdad no sé qué espera para enseñarme técnicas y esas cosas…-Dijo el niño de cabello lavanda un poco frustrado.

-Sabes, mi hermano me contó una vez, que aunque mi padre fue el único en morir en la batalla con el moustro Cell, él era el hombre más fuerte del mundo e incluso más fuerte que el señor Vegeta…-Dijo inocentemente.

Trunks saltó molesto al escuchar la declaración de su amigo.

-Cómo puedes decir eso?! Mi papá es muy fuerte! Y es probable que ahora sea más fuerte que Gohan!...-Dijo Trunks con la cara roja. Goten no se quedó atrás y también saltó molesto.

-Pues mi hermano es muy fuerte y estoy seguro que mi padre también lo es!...-Los niños se miraron molestos pero la voz de una mujer que los llamaba a cenar y el rugido de sus estómagos interrumpo su pelea.

-Espera Goten… Terminaremos esto después de cenar de acuerdo?...-Dijo firme y levantando un dedo el de cabello lavanda.

-Sii! Hay que comer!...-Dijo el pelinegro dando saltitos de alegría.

_10 días después_

Vegeta y Trunks seguían entrenando en la máquina de gravedad. Vegeta había aumentado la gravedad hasta 300g esta vez, pero aun así, su hijo estaba inconforme.

-"_No entiendo porque papá no me quiere enseñar a pelear. Ya van 2 semanas que entrenamos y aun no me muestra ninguna de sus técnicas. Será verdad lo que dijo Goten? Mi papá es más débil que Gohan?"…_\- Trunks miraba a su padre practicar sus golpes mientras él, de mala gana, hacía 1000 lagartijas.

-Muy bien! 1000! Terminé papá! Hagamos otra cosa si?...-Pidió el pequeño colocándose frente a su padre.

-Acaso crees que soy estúpido? Hiciste solo 648 Trunks, no me quieras ver la cara mocoso insolente!...-Le gritó el hombre de cabello en flama.

-Oye papá! Hemos estado haciendo lo mismo por casi 2 semanas no crees que ya estoy listo para que me enseñes tus técnicas?...-Pidió el niño haciendo un puchero.

-No seas insolente niño aún no estás listo…-Respondió indiferente.

Trunks se molestó al escuchar decir eso a su padre, cerró sus puños y apretó sus dientes.

-Apuesto que no quieres enseñarme nada porque ni siquiera sabes técnicas!...-Gritó el niño. Vegeta paró su entrenamiento pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó quieto.

-Es verdad! Goten me dijo que incluso su padre había superado tu fuerza. Gohan y su padre son más fuertes que tú!...-Trunks dejó salir una lágrima de coraje, miró a su padre molesto pero éste seguía dándole la espalda.

-Ya terminaste?..-Preguntó indiferente. Trunks se sorprendió al ver que sus palabras no habían causado efecto, pero eso solo le molestó más, no pudo soportarlo.

Juntó sus manos y liberó su ki para formar una esfera de energía. Apretó los dientes y la lanzó contra su padre. Vegeta percibió el débil ataque el cual esquivó con facilidad. Trunks lo perdió de vista por un momento hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de él, asustado y preocupado giró para ver la enfadada mirada de su padre.

-Pa… papá…-Vegeta gruñó y golpeó a su hijo en el estómago dejándolo totalmente indefenso y casi inconsciente.

Trunks adolorido intentó levantarse, Vegeta lo miró severamente y ante el asombro del niño se transformó en súper saiyayin. Se colocó en posición y comenzó a cargar su ki con gran rapidez. El niño estaba atónito, no podía creer que tuviera tanto poder, solo de sentirlo estaba petrificado.

-Aaahhhh!...-Gritaba el saiyayin mientras seguía aumentando su poder.

20%, 30%, 35% y seguía aumentando. Trunks no podía creerlo, no había llegado ni a la mitad de su máximo poder, saiyayin y la máquina estaba comenzando a temblar.

-"_Así que esta es la transformación de súper saiyayin… qué tonto he sido al desafiar a mi padre, él no me estaba enseñando ataques porque quiere que primero supere mis límites y me convierta en súper saiyayin. Ahora lo entiendo, él hizo lo mismo antes y obtuvo buenos resultados…"_…-Trunks observaba con atención la forma en que Vegeta estaba aumentando su fuerza.

El cuerpo de Vegeta comenzó a agrandarse, sorprendentemente estaba alcanzando la fase 2 de súper saiyayin! Mientras seguía cargando su ki sonrió malévolamente porque sabía que lo lograría, Trunks estaba emocionado, ese poder era gigantesco! Su padre se había convertido en el hombre más fuerte del universo y nadie podía decir lo contrario! Estaba orgulloso de ser su hijo!

Lo que ellos no se habían percatado era que un tubo de gas se había averiado debido al ataque de Trunks, la máquina se estaba sobrecalentando por tanta energía que estaba recibiendo. Los censores indicaban sobrecalentamiento pero a los saiyayin no les importó. Algo de lo que se arrepentirían dentro de unos segundos.

-PAPÁ!...-Fue lo último que Vegeta pudo escuchar antes que la nave explotara destruyendo todo.

…

Vegeta abrió débilmente sus ojos, se encontraba debajo de los escombros con el cuerpo gravemente lastimado. A lo lejos pudo escuchar el llanto de una mujer desesperada que lo llamaba a él y a su hijo.

-"_Trunks!"_…-Pensó de inmediato. Una corriente fría bajó por su cuerpo. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba logro quitar los escombros que estaban sobre él, logró levantarse y pudo ver a Bulma llorando amargamente buscando entre los escombros a su hijo. Los padres de Bulma y unos robots se habían unido a la búsqueda.

La mujer al ver a Vege_ta _corrió hacia él y lo golpeó en el pecho llorando desconsoladamente.

-Trunks! Donde está Trunks maldito?!...-Le gritaba golpeándolo sin ninguna fuerza.

Vegeta recordó en ese instante el momento en el que Cell mató a su hijo del futuro, recordó los momentos que pasaron en la habitación del tiempo. Recordó cuando su hijo los había salvado de Frezeer. Cuando regresó en la máquina del tiempo. Luego la imagen de su pequeño hijo muerto entre los escombros inundó los pensamientos de Vegeta. Y nadie era más culpable que él. Vegeta tomó fuerzas y buscó a su hijo desesperadamente. Su ansiedad se vio interrumpida cuando miró una pequeña mano ensangrentada, sin pensarlo dos veces lo sacó de entre los escombros y emprendió vuelo hacia el templo de Kami Sama. La voz de su hijo gritando "Papá" no dejaba de atormentarlo.

-Maldición! Más rápido!...-Se decía.

La débil respiración de Trunks era cada vez más lenta. El niño tenía heridas graves ocasionadas por la explosión. Sus latidos eran lentos. Con una velocidad increíble logró llegar al templo de Kami Sama. Picoro, Dendé y míster Popo salieron del templo y ante su asombro observaron al saiyayin gravemente herido que llevaba a su hijo en igual estado.

-Por favor, ayúdenme…-Dijo el débil hombre.

-Ayúdalo Dendé…-Pidió Picoro.

-Si..-Respondió el namekuseí poniendo sus manos en Trunks y concentrando su energía curativa.

Vegeta observó como las heridas de Trunks estaban siendo sanadas y el niño recuperaba la respiración.

-Él estará bien Vegeta…-Le dijo el hombre verde. Vegeta sujetó su brazo dislocado el cual no supo en qué momento se le dislocó y emprendió vuelo de regreso.

Trunks comenzó a respirar normalmente y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Pero al ver a Picoro y Dendé saltó muy asustado.

-Us… ustedes quiénes son?!...-Preguntó confundido y colocándose en posición de pelea.

-Ten más respeto, él es Kami Sama y yo soy Picoro…-Le dijo serio el namekuseí.

-Picoro? Un momento, he escuchado de usted… Fue el maestro de Gohan verdad?...-Preguntó más tranquilo.

-Así es…-Dijo Picoro.

-Oigan, cómo llegué aquí?...-Trunks intentó hacer memoria pero lo último en su mente fue su padre alcanzando otra transformación.

-Será mejor que regreses a tu casa, hasta entonces sabrás todo…-Le respondió Picoro señalando la dirección en la que se encontraba la corporación capsula.

-Si…-Asentó el niño…-Gracias!...-Gritó mientras corría hacia fuera. Sin embargo al ver el abismo se frenó repentinamente.

-Oiga señor… Yo no puedo volar!...-Picoro y Dendé cayeron hacia atrás al escuchar al niño.

-Cómo dices?! Acaso no te han enseñado algo tan simple?!...-Gritó molesto.

-No señor, podría llevarme a mi casa?...-Pidió inocentemente.

Picoro gruñó y le indicó que se subiera a su espalda, el niño lo hizo y ambos emprendieron rumbo a la capital del oeste.

Cuando llegaron Trunks corrió hacia su casa donde su madre estaba llorando sin césar imaginando lo peor.

-Mamá!..-Gritó contento el niño. Bulma reaccionó y al ver al niño corriendo hacia ella sintió que su energía se regeneraba.

-Trunks!...-La mujer corrió a abrazar a su pequeño y lo llenó de besos.

-Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver Trunks!..-Dijo llorando de felicidad.

En el cielo, un hombre de cabello en flama observaba a la mujer abrazando a su hijo. Vegeta los observó por un momento y emprendió vuelo lejos.

_3 días después_

-"_A pesar de que Vegeta también estaba gravemente herido, ayer regresó curado… Me preguntó si habrá ido por una semilla o donde Kami Sama. Aunque la verdad siendo un hombre tan orgulloso seria increíble que lo hiciera… talvez solo es muy resistente…"-_Bulma pensaba mientras lavaba sus dientes. En la noche ella había sentido un cuerpo a su lado mientras dormía, sorprendentemente era Vegeta. Pero aunque se veía curado, el hombre seguía durmiendo, Bulma pensó que quizá fueron días muy cansados para él. Aunque el incidente con la máquina casi le quita a su hijo, ella se sentía arrepentida de las cosas que le dijo al saiyayin. Decidió que lo mejor sería no tocar el tema, apuesto que Vegeta no querría hablar sobre ello.

-Buenos días mamá!...-Saludó el niño mientras entraba a la cocina. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su padre sentado en la mesa con una taza de café.

-Pa… Papá…-Apenas pudo pronunciar el niño. Vegeta no dijo nada.

-Siéntate cariño, el desayuno ya esta listo…-Dijo Bulma sirviendo unos platillos.

Trunks no quitaba la mirada de su padre, estaba esperando alguna reacción. Pero el hombre no estaba dando nada, así que decidido a hacerlo hablar se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye papá… Cuando volveremos a nuestro entrenamiento?..-Preguntó emocionado.

-QUEEEE?!...-Saltaron ambos padres.

-Bueno es que tú ya estás curado y yo estoy en perfecta condición así que pensé que seria bueno regresar a nuestro entrenamiento…-Afirmó contento el pequeño de cabello lavanda.

-TRUNKS! PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS DICIENDO?! CÓMO PUEDES SIQUIERA PENSAR EN ESO?!...-Gritó Bulma histérica. Vegeta estaba anonadado con lo que su hijo acaba de decir, él esperaba que el chiquillo no quisiera volver a entrenar pero, al escucharlo decir eso, sonrió orgulloso.

El niño miró a su padre, se levantó de la mesa y se colocó frente a su madre con una mirada muy decidida. Trunks no estaba completamente seguro si su padre accedería pero él solo sabía una cosa:

-Yo… Yo quiero seguir entrenando para volverme más fuerte… No me importa cuánto tiempo me lleve pero definitivamente me convertiré en súper saiyayin como mi padre… Yo… QUIERO SER TAN FUERTE COMO MI PAPÁ!

…

_**:") Aplaudan carajo aplaudan! xDD ok no jejejeje honestamente de todo lo que he escrito este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Basándome en el capítulo 207 de la saga de Majing Buu (que es cuando se les ve a Trunks y Vegeta entrenando por primera vez) Me di cuenta que Trunks le tiene un gran respeto a su padre, y ya que el grado de respeto y confianza está en proporción a su fuerza, creo q en algún momento Trunks tuvo que haber presenciado el gran poder de su padre. En fin! Espero que les haya gustado el cap y sí sé que me he tardado en actualizar pero la universidad me está consumiendo como no tienen idea Vv".**_

_**Como compensación les diré que el próximo cap será sobre el aniversario de Bulma y Vegeta… **_

_**Podrá Bulma convencer al orgulloso saiyayin de celebrar su aniversario? Usará Vegeta un traje? Robará la madre de Bulma el lugar de su hija? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo! Bye bye :* :* ;) ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: La primera cita de Vegeta y Bulma**_

_**Hoolaaa! Cómo están amigos? Espero que tan contentos como yo de traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como pueden ver en el título, el capítulo de hoy tratará acerca de la primera cita de Vegeta. Bulma intentará convencer al orgulloso saiyayin de salir juntos. Podrá lograrlo? **_

_**Sin más les dejo con esta historia. Advertencia: Contiene LEMON. Como ya saben, la historia original y personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, si fueran míos Vegeta sería más alto xDD.**_

Hace ya un año que Vegeta y Trunks entrenaban en la máquina de gravedad. Trunks se había vuelto muy fuerte, además aprendió a volar.

Esta vez la gravedad estaba aumentada 500g. Vegeta le había enseñado varias de sus técnicas de ataque y defensa. Después del incidente con la máquina ambos habían cambiado el uno con el otro y Trunks estaba ansioso por superar los poderes de Gohan.

-Vegeta! Trunks! A comer!...-Les llamó una mujer por altavoz.

-Ahora vamos mamá!...-Dijo el niño. Vegeta apagó los sensores y Trunks guardó los robots con los que estaba entrenando. Se ducharon y se dirigieron a la cocina de la casa donde Bulma los esperaba con un gran festín.

….

-…Bueno hija pero no pierdes nada con intentar…

-No estoy muy segura mamá. Vegeta es un hombre muy orgulloso y honestamente no creo que le guste esa idea...

Hace días, cuando Bulma fue de compras, pudo observar muchas parejas teniendo citas, yendo de compras o solo pasando el rato juntos. La mujer suspiraba deseando que esa pareja fueran ella y su príncipe. Pero sabía perfectamente que el orgulloso saiyayin jamás lo haría. Desde que era pequeña había soñado con el novio perfecto, eso fue lo que la llevó a emprender la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón. Por mucho tiempo creyó que era Yamcha su príncipe soñado. Pero la vida da tantas vueltas que sin imaginarlo había quedado prendada del orgulloso, agresivo y solitario príncipe saiyayin. Después de tantos años él había aceptado casarse y criar juntos a su hijo Trunks, pero ella quería más. Quería sentir que realmente eran una pareja. Hace 5 años que se casaron y nunca han salido. Su madre le animaba a pedirle a su esposo que por primera vez tuvieran una cita como todo un matrimonio terrícola. Sin embargo la peliazul no estaba segura de lograrlo, nadie conocía mejor al saiyayin que ella.

-Ya llegamos mamá!...-Dijo el niño de cabello lavanda al entrar a la cocina.

-Qué bueno Trunks, siéntate la comida está lista…-Contestó su madre sonriendo.

Vegeta y Trunks se sentaron. Rápidamente la madre de Bulma comenzó a coquetear con el saiyayin pero éste como siempre solo ignoró a la mujer.

Los pequeños robots llevaban la comida a la mesa donde los saiyayin la devoraban muy hambrientos. Bulma puso su mano sobre su mejilla y observó a Vegeta.

-_"definitivamente, tendré una cita con Vegeta. No puedo darme por vencida"_…-Pensó la mujer prometiéndose no rendirse.

…..

_Día 1_

-Por favor Vegeta!

Bulma caminaba tras Vegeta tratando de convencerlo de ver una película juntos. El saiyayin intentaba ignorar a la mujer abriendo el refrigerador y sacando una bebida energizante.

-No estoy interesado…-Respondió el saiyayin.

-Oye Vegeta si ves esta película conmigo, te prometo ponerme eso que tanto te gusta…-Susurró la mujer al oído de Vegeta. El hombre no pudo evitar sentirse tentado ante la idea. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Pero ni pienses que se convertirá en algo constante, será únicamente por hoy…-Bulma saltó de alegría. Preparó todo, mandó a su hijo a la habitación más lejana de la casa y a sus padres a unas aguas termales.

La pareja se sentó en el sofá y Bulma puso la película.

"La cita perfecta" era el título, claro que la mujer intentó ser lo menos directa posible para enviarle el mensaje a su terco esposo acerca de su deseo.

Al parecer todo iba bien. Bulma estaba fascinada con la película, sus ojitos tenían corazones. Y luego de 1 hora…

-Ooohh Vegeta acaso no fue una hermosa película! Sabes, a mí me gustaría tener una cita así! No lo crees Vegeta?...-Exclamó la mujer sujetando el brazo del hombre y sacudiéndolo levemente.

-Vegeta?..-Le llamó…-VEGETA! ….- El hombre estaba totalmente dormido. Probablemente pasó así todo el tiempo. Bulma suspiró.

-Strike uno…-Se dijo

_Día 2_

-Muy bien mamá! Entendiste el plan?...-Preguntó Bulma a su madre casi susurrando.

-Oh sí! Claro hija! No te preocupes!...-contestó la mujer rubia con su típico tono despreocupado.

Bulma se encontraba preparando la cena con su madre para los dos saiyayin que seguían entrenando en la cápsula de gravedad.

-Apúrate mamá, voy a llamarlos…-Bulma corrió al laboratorio y llamó a sus hombres, en menos de 5 minutos ambos entraron a la cocina con un apetito voraz.

-Hola mamá!...-Saludó el niño.

-Hola Trunks, hola Vegeta…-Contestó con una sonrisa la peliazul.

Vegeta no había terminado de sentarse cuando sintió a su lado la mujer rubia.

-Joven y apuesto Vegeta se ve que entrenas mucho…-Le dijo la mujer. Vegeta solo la ignoró y siguió comiendo. Era una mujer atractiva pero Vegeta conocía muy bien el valor de una promesa.

Bulma miró avergonzada a su madre…-"_ella nunca cambiará"…-_pensó.

-Mamá!...-Le llamó con un tono un poco fuerte.

-Ah si?...-Preguntó la relajada mujer.

-Mamá, recuerdas lo que estábamos hablando? Sobre mi amiga y su esposo?...-Preguntó la peliazul guiñándole un ojo a su madre. Trunks notó esto de inmediato, pero solo observaba como su madre se esforzaba en que pareciera natural.

-A ver…-Dijo la mujer poniendo una mano en su mejilla…-Oh si!...-Exclamó. Bulma estaba roja de molesta, su madre había olvidado el plan!

-Siii?..-Preguntó la peliazul.

-Fue una gran sorpresa lo que el esposo de esa amiga tuya hizo…-Dijo la mujer guiñando el ojo a su hija. Trunks miraba a las mujeres y seguía comiendo. En cambio Vegeta solo tomaba su café.

-Oh no me digas!...-Contestó de manera exagerada la peliazul….-Y qué fue lo que hizo mamá?...-Preguntó acercándose a Vegeta.

-Bueno…-Empezó a contar la señora acercándose por el otro lado. Así ambas mujeres estaban charlando de forma que el saiyayin no pudiera evitar escucharlas.

-La llevó a una cena romántica en un fino restaurante y luego vieron juntos las estrellas en el planetario. Para terminar puso un anillo en su dedo con una gema de color rojo el cual significa pasión…-Terminó la señora de hablar casi en el oído del hombre.

-Oh vaya! Eso es taaan romántico!...-Exclamó la peliazul también muy cerca del oído de Vegeta….-Cómo me gustaría tener una cita así…-Dijo la mujer con corazones en sus ojos, juntando sus manos y levantando un pie.

-Acaso tienes otros amigos aparte de Kakaroto y los otros insectos?...-Preguntó toscamente el hombre de cabello en flama.

-Por supuesto que sí!...-Dijo molesta la mujer…-Para tu mayor información, es una de mis mejores amigas!...-Mintió la mujer tratando de sonar convincente.

-Ah sí?...Y cuál es su nombre?...-Preguntó con una sonrisa malévola el saiyayin.

Bulma se quedó petrificada, cayó en nerviosismo y no pudo contestar. Trunks cerró los ojos y una gota de sudor bajó por su frente.

-Eso creí…-Dijo el hombre riéndose mientras salía de la cocina. Bulma cayó de rodillas con la cara azul.

-"_Mamá….."_…-Suspiró el niño en su mente.

-Strike dos…-Se dijo la mujer.

_Día 3_

Bulma estaba desesperada, nada estaba dando frutos. Decepcionada se fue a su habitación a darse una ducha para despejar su mente.

_Por otro lado…_

Trunks se encontraba en la Cápsula de Gravedad entrenando con su padre. Sin embargo el niño se había dado cuenta de los intentos fallidos de su madre por tener una cita con su padre. Se sentía triste por su madre y algo molesto con su padre, pues Trunks estaba seguro que su papá había captado perfectamente lo que su esposa estaba pidiendo.

-Oye papá…-Le llamó suavemente el niño.

-Qué quieres?...-Contestó toscamente el hombre.

-Papá tú sabes por qué mamá se ha estado comportando extraño estos días verdad?...-Preguntó el niño a su padre quien estaba de espaldas.

-Por supuesto, no soy un tonto…-Respondió el hombre de espaldas y en posición rígida.

-Entonces si lo sabes por qué no solo sales con ella en lugar de estarla atormentando…-Dijo el niño un poco molesto.

Vegeta volteó a ver de reojo a su hijo y luego regresó a su posición. Rio con su típico tono malévolo y le contestó al niño.

-Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas, me parecen una estupidez y jamás me rebajaría a hacerlo. Esa costumbre terrícola no es digna de un saiyayin…-Dijo el hombre cruelmente. Trunks frunció y corrió a donde estaba su padre. Se quedó enfrente de él y lo miró serio.

-Sin embargo ella si acepta tus tradiciones saiyayin sin renegar….-Dijo el niño mirando fijo a su padre. Vegeta frunció, lo miró por un momento y se dio la vuelta para seguir entrenando.

Trunks suspiró decepcionado y decidió que sería mejor evitar una pelea con su padre. Sabía perfectamente lo orgulloso que él era.

3 horas más tarde, Bulma llamó como siempre a los hombres para la cena. Ellos se ducharon y se dirigieron a la cocina. Bulma les sirvió sin decir una palabra. Trunks miró a su madre y luego a su padre pero ninguno dijo una palabra. Fue una cena muy silenciosa e incómoda.

-Bueno, gracias por la comida mamá…-Dijo el niño levantándose de la mesa.

-Lávate los dientes cariño…-Dijo sonriente la peliazul.

Trunks se sintió culpable pero no pudo decir nada. Solo se dirigió a su habitación.

Por otro lado, Bulma ordenó a los robots levantar los platos sucios y luego se fue a su habitación con una triste expresión en su rostro.

Vegeta observó a la mujer, cerró los ojos y gruñó para sí.

Minutos más tarde, mientras Bulma se colocaba su pijama. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-Vegeta?...-Preguntó la mujer. El hombre entró con los brazos cruzados y ella lo miró, un poco preocupada, ponerse frente a él.

-Tendremos esa cita que tanto quieres pero que quede claro que será solo una vez…-Dijo Vegeta.

Bulma lo miró atónita, en ese momento su mente se quedó en blanco. Casi de inmediato recobró la lucidez.

-Oh Vegeta!..-Dijo emocionada lanzándose para abrazarlo, ambos cayeron y lo siguiente fue un beso apasionado que comenzó la larga noche de luna que les esperaba.

2 Semanas después

-Hijo recuerda lavarte los dientes y no seas una carga para Milk de acuerdo?...-Dijo Bulma acariciando la mejilla de su pequeño.

-Si mamá! Diviértete!...-Dijo el niño antes de salir volando con una mochila en su espalda. Bulma agitó su mano para despedirlo y luego salió apresurosa a su habitación para arreglarse. Vegeta se encontraba en la cápsula de gravedad entrenando como si Cell fuera a aparecer.

-AAAAHHH!...-Gritaba molesto mientras golpeaba el aire. La máquina estaba temblando.

_Flashback_

_-QUÉ COSA?!...-Preguntó exasperado el saiyayin._

_-Papá qué pasa? Acaso no te gusta el traje?...-Preguntó el niño de cabello lavanda mirando a su padre quien estaba rojo completamente._

_-"Aaahh! El príncipe de los saiyayin no se puede rebajar a esto!"…-Pensaba, apretando sus puños al ver el smoking negro que su hijo le indicó que debía usar para la cita con su madre. Los padres de Bulma y el niño habían preparado toda la noche para la pareja._

_Una cena en el restaurante más fino, un show de fuegos artificiales y hasta le compraron flores a Vegeta para que se las obsequiara a Bulma. Él aceptó todo de mala gana pero se lo había prometido a su esposa, así que no podía echarse para atrás._

_Sin embargo, vestirse como terrícola era demasiado. Era cursi! Pero su hijo le dijo que ningún humano usa uniformes de combate para una cita. No tuvo opción, lo haría por Bulma._

_-Papá?...-Llamó el niño._

_-De acuerdo… dámelo….-Dijo el hombre estirando su mano._

_Fin del flashback_

Vegeta no estaba seguro si podría hacer todo lo que sus suegros y su hijo le habían explicado, se sentía molesto, y la única manera de sacar su frustración era entrenando hasta agotarse.

Bulma estaba emocionada, hace 5 días que compró un vestido para la ocasión. Compró casi toda la joyería de la tienda y miró cientos de revistas para elegir un peinado. Se sentía muy feliz, tenía muchas expectativas.

El sol finalmente se ocultó. La peliazul pasó cerca de 4 horas arreglándose. Quería verse mejor que nunca y complacer a su príncipe. Eligió una lencería muy provocativa para terminar la velada con broche de oro.

Después de destruir todos los drones y quedar más que agotado, decidió que era hora de salir y pasar lo más rápido posible su sufrimiento. Se duchó y con dificultad se colocó el horrible traje (según él) con los zapatos que los padres de Bulma eligieron para él.

Cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió a la sala hasta el comunicador que se encontraba más cerca.

-Bulma…-Le llamó el hombre.

-Si Vegeta?...-Contestó la mujer.

-Apresúrate mujer no tengo toda la noche para esperarte…-Gruñó el de cabello en flama.

-Si si lo que tú digas Vegeta, ahora bajo…-Contestó burlona la mujer.

Al verla descender por las escaleras, Vegeta olvidó todas sus quejas. Se veía exquisitamente hermosa. Un vestido rojo de lentejuelas y escote en V resaltaba su busto. La tela de éste caía por sus pronunciadas curvas hasta llegar a sus rodillas. Su espalda descubierta dejaba a la vista su blanca y suave piel. Su voluminoso cabello estaba sujetado con un moño. Estaba perfecta. Talvez esta no sería una noche tan mala como él había pensado.

Bulma notó que el saiyayin estaba sonrojado, y aunque no dijo nada de su aspecto, ella sabía muy bien que él estaba atónito.

-Muy bien, vámonos…-Dijo la mujer tomando la mano de Vegeta.

Una limosina estaba esperándolos. Ambos entraron y Bulma le indicó a chofer el lugar donde se dirigían. Bulma se sonrojó al ver a su hombre tan elegante. Dejó salir una risita al imaginarse como se veían ellos.

-"_Como estrellas de cine"…_-Pensó maliciosamente. El hombre notó la risita pero no dijo nada.

Llegaron al restaurante y les indicaron su mesa. Una zona VIP con una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Bulma estaba fascinada pero Vegeta no mostraba ninguna reacción.

Ambos se sentaron, el gerente del restaurante se acercó a ellos llevando consigo 10 meseros con 10 carritos llenos de alimentos. Vegeta miró con una sonrisa toda esa comida.

-Madame, señor, les presento, su cena…-Uno a uno fueron dejando los platillos en la mesa ante la asombrada vista de la pareja.

-Que espléndido!...-Exclamó Bulma….-Muy bien, comencemos!..-Animó la peliazul.

Vegeta no lo pensó dos veces para empezar a tragar toda la comida. Bulma miraba avergonzada a su esposo. Había olvidado lo bestia que son los saiyayin para comer.

-Oye Vegeta, no puedes comer más despacio?...-Preguntó la mujer roja de la vergüenza.

-Pobque babía de bacer ebso…-Dijo el saiyayin con la boca repleta de comida.

Bulma suspiró, miró hacia otro lado y tomó un sorbo de vino.

Cuando Vegeta terminó el último platillo Bulma pensó que sería mejor idea saltarse el postre y mejor dirigirse a su segundo destino: el show de fuegos artificiales.

-Oye Vegeta, vámonos!...-Dijo la mujer contenta tomando el brazo de su esposo. Él la miró extrañado pero decidió seguirla.

Bulma decidió que sería mejor si cortaran el camino por el parque. La pareja caminaba tranquilamente a través del oscuro lugar iluminado por unos cuantos faroles. De alguna manera, era romántico. Bulma sonrió al sentir que el hombre la había tomado de la mano. Sintió que era el momento para decirle algo hasta que…

-Oigan ustedes!...-Dijo un hombre apuntándoles con un arma….-Será mejor que me den dinero y las joyas de la señora si no quieren morir!...-Les dijo amenazante.

Bulma suspiró decepcionada y Vegeta se acercó al hombre para doblarle con dos dedos la punta del arma. El hombre se sorprendió y trató de huir pero Vegeta lanzó una corriente de aire con su mano que provocó que el hombre saliera volando por los cielos a quien sabe dónde.

-Vegeta no tenías q ser tan duro con él, pobrecillo…-Le regañó la mujer al ver al ladrón por los aires.

-Hhmmp!...-Gruñó el saiyayin. Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Bulma se molestó porque la atmósfera se había estropeado de nuevo. Su última esperanza era el show de fuegos artificiales.

Ambos llegaron al lugar donde verían las luces. Era una especie de mirador adornado con flores y linternas. Muy romántico. Bulma se llenó de esperanzas, talvez este sí sería su momento.

Vegeta apoyó sus brazos en el barandal esperando a ver que era el dichoso show de luces del que tanto había hablado la madre de Bulma.

En 1 minuto los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a aparecer. Bulma estaba fascinada con las luces de diversos colores y formas. Pero al ver a Vegeta, su alegría se convirtió en preocupación.

Vegeta tenía una mirada llena de ira. Los fuegos artificiales le habían recordado al malvado de Freezer cuando destruyó el planeta Vegeta, traicionándolos a todos y conservándolo a él para usarlo durante casi 10 años. Bulma se sintió la mujer más tonta del mundo por haber olvidado algo tan importante. Una lágrima bajó por su blanca mejilla al imaginarse lo que Vegeta estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Sin pensarlo abrazó fuertemente a Vegeta y susurró un "Lo siento Vegeta, perdóname". El hombre notó las lágrimas de su esposa y suavemente puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la mujer.

Pasaron unos minutos y Bulma secó sus lágrimas. Sentía rabia con ella misma y decidió que sería mejor regresar a casa y terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

-Sabes Vegeta, quiero pedirte perdón por obligarte a hacer esto. Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a casa ahora mismo…-Dijo la mujer tristemente.

El de cabello en flama observó a la mujer y la decepción en su rostro.

-Aún es temprano…-Dijo el saiyayin.

-Qué?..-Preguntó impactada la mujer.

-Sujétate…-Le contestó. Vegeta tomó a Bulma y emprendió vuelo. Bulma intentaba que su vestido y peinado se mantuviera en su lugar pues el hombre iba a una gran velocidad. No supo dónde quedaron sus joyas pero estaba segura que alguien tendría mucha suerte con ellas.

Finalmente el hombre bajó la velocidad y lentamente descendió en medio del bosque. Bulma tenía ramas y algunos bichos en el cabello. Su vestido estaba prácticamente estropeado.

-Vegeta no podías ser más amable! Mira mi vestido y mi cabello!...-Reclamaba la mujer…-Adonde demonios me trajiste?...-Preguntó quitándose las ramas del cabello.

-Porque no miras al frente y lo sabrás…-Contestó no muy amable el saiyayin.

Bulma caminó unos pasos y quedó perpleja al ver el hermoso paisaje frente a ella. Una cascada de agua tan cristalina y brillante como hecha de diamantes, cubría tras de ella una cueva. Flores exóticas y grama muy verde adornaban aquel estanque. Bulma estaba fascinada.

-Oh Vegeta es hermoso!...-Dijo, pero no recibió respuesta….-Vegeta?...-Le llamó. Caminó unos pasos y logró ver al hombre quitándose el smoking que llevaba y sacando de una pequeña madriguera su uniforme de combate. Los spandex azul marino.

-"_Entonces este es el lugar donde Vegeta escapa cuando se siente conflictuado"_…-Pensó la mujer. Se sintió especial y afortunada. Talvez esta noche no había terminado aún.

-Toma…-Le dijo el hombre tirándole uno de sus uniformes en la cara. Bulma sabía que su vestido estaba arruinado pero lo que tenía debajo de él no.

-Sabes Vegeta…-Dijo quitándose el vestido y dejando al descubierto la provocativa lencería…-Creo que tengo un poco de calor, no quieres nadar un rato?...-Preguntó guiñándole un ojo y lanzándose al agua.

Vegeta sonrió y se desvistió para seguir a la mujer. Ambos nadaron alrededor del otro y luego se encontraron en la cueva.

Vegeta la tomó por la cintura y Bulma deslizó sus manos por los grandes brazos de su hombre. Acercó sus labios a los de Vegeta y él terminó cerrando la distancia con un tierno beso. El beso se puso más intenso y apasionado. Ambos jugaban con la lengua del otro provocando en ellos la necesidad de entregarse esa noche. Bulma comenzó a lamer el cuello mojado de Vegeta. El sabor era exquisito. Lentamente fue bajando y probando cada gota de agua que recorría el pecho del saiyayin. Vegeta gimió excitado por las caricias mientras bajaba su mano por el vientre de la mujer. Bulma regresó a la boca del hombre y metió su lengua en la boca de Vegeta. Gimió al sentir el dedo de Vegeta entrar en ella. El saiyayin sonrió y pensó que era momento de salir del agua.

Los llevó a la grama y comenzó a acariciar los pechos de la mujer mientras ella llevaba su mano hasta el ya hinchado miembro de Vegeta. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a arder por la excitación a la que se estaban llevando. Vegeta no pudo resistir las caricias y comenzó a emanar una energía dorada. Bulma se percató pero no le importó, su hombre estaba más sexy que nunca y estaban en el ambiente más romántico que podría desear. La lengua de Vegeta estaba enloqueciéndola, sentía como bajaba por su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre. Clavó sus dedos en la grama al sentir la mojada lengua del hombre jugar con su clítoris. Su espalda se arqueó de placer, jadeaba y gemía pronunciando el nombre del príncipe.

Vegeta estaba más que excitado de sentir el dulce sabor de la mujer. Era como una droga para él. Sin darse cuenta llevó a la mujer a correrse, lo cual lo provocó más.

-Vegeta, entra en mí por favor…-Rogó la mujer muerta del deseo.

Vegeta llevó su miembro erecto hasta la entrada de Bulma y lentamente entró en ella. La mujer gimió y el hombre comenzó a empujar dentro de ella.

-Más duro…-Demandó la mujer. El hombre quería disfrutar cada centímetro de ella. No sabía si era su naturaleza la que lo llevaba a desearla tanto o algún otro sentimiento pero sí sabía que en el momento en el que la tomaba, él perdía el control.

Poco a poco la velocidad se fue incrementando, ellos encajaban perfectamente el uno en el otro. Bulma lo paró por un momento para darse la vuelta y quedar boca abajo. Vegeta tomó la cintura de la mujer y siguió empujando. Él se sintió extasiado y pasmado por la sensualidad de la mujer que no pudo contenerse más.

Bulma no tuvo tiempo de gritar antes que Vegeta se transformara en súper saiyayin dentro de ella. Sintió una gran presión caliente dentro de ella, pero luego de un momento ese calor le resultó muy placentero. Y el aroma del sudor del saiyayin era casi hipnótico.

Vegeta adoraba el sonido de su nombre pronunciado por la mujer. Al transformarse en súper saiyayin dio un poco de su ki a la mujer, lo que dio un poco de alivio a Bulma quien estaba ardiendo en cada parte de su cuerpo, al igual que el hombre.

Entre respiraciones agitadas y gemidos ambos llegaron a la liberación que tanto esperaban. Poco a poco Vegeta dejó su transformación y Bulma recuperó el aliento. El hombre cayó sobre la mujer muy agitado. Bulma con su mano intentó retirar el sudor de su frente. El hombre la miró a los ojos y la besó suavemente en los labios, luego se recostó sobre su pecho y ambos cerraron sus ojos al alba.

El despertar para Bulma fue adolorido y algo incómodo ya que Vegeta y ella habían hecho el amor al aire libre y no pudo evitar algunas picaduras de insectos.

Giró buscando a Vegeta con la mirada pero lo que vio fue una mancha azul marino cayendo sobre su rostro. Ella retiró el traje con su mano y vio a su hombre colocándose las botas.

-Sí, buenos días a ti también Vegeta…-Saludó burlona sentándose.

-Ponte eso si no quieres que los mosquitos te coman viva…-Dijo el hombre llevando un poco de agua a su rostro.

-Oh gracias, supongo…-Contestó la mujer levantándose para colocarse los spandex, jamás los había usado y estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma pues estaban muy cómodos y se adaptaban a su figura. Las botas y los guantes también eran muy ligeros.

-Vaya! Me quedan muy bien! no lo crees Vegeta?...-Dijo la mujer girando frente al hombre.

Vegeta la observó y sonrió, ella se veía muy sexy con ese traje de combate.

-No está mal…-Le dijo acercándose a ella para darle un beso.

Ambos se sonrieron sin romper contacto. Después de eso Vegeta cargó a su mujer y emprendió vuelo de regreso a casa. Su casa.

_2 días después_

Desde ese día, Bulma había estado soñando despierta recordando los momentos que había pasado con su príncipe. El bosque, el estanque, la cueva el sexo! Por Kami! Ese día tuvo el mejor sexo que había tenido nunca. Aun podía saborear el irresistible aroma del hombre. Había sido único, porque por primera vez el saiyayin le había mostrado amor y la había hecho sentir especial. Al final había obtenido lo que deseaba.

Por otro lado los hombres de su vida regresaron a su entrenamiento como si nada hubiese pasado. Ambos habían faltado todo 1 día de entrenamiento y debían reponerlo con horas extras de duro trabajo en la máquina de gravedad. A Bulma no le importaba pues ella seguía ilusionada con esa noche.

-Parece que hoy también estás de buen humor hija…-Dijo la señora rubia al entrar a la cocina y ver a su hija bailando y tarareando una melodía.

-Por supuesto que sí mamá! Soy la mujer más afortunada!...-Exclamó la peliazul dando una vuelta y levantando una pierna.

-Hay hija me alegro mucho por ti…-Le dijo su madre tomando las manos de la peliazul.

-Gracias mamá…-Contestó Bulma emocionada y con una lágrima.

-Sabes hija, el pequeño Trunks también está muy feliz por ti...-Le dijo la mujer rubia.

-Ah si?...-Preguntó la peliazul mientras regresaba a cocinar.

-Oh sii! El pequeño me dijo que le hubiese gustado verlos en su cita…-Dijo inocentemente la madre de Bulma.

La mujer sonrió traviesamente recordando los hechos…-Bueno no pasó nada fuera de lo normal…-Mintió entre risitas.

-Pero sabes mamá, creo que sería buena idea que saliéramos los 3 como familia, no te parece?...-Preguntó emocionada.

-Talvez…-Respondió su madre con su típica sonrisa….-Como sea hija, debo ir a regar las plantas al invernadero, nos vemos!...-Se despidió la mujer tarareando una melodía y dando saltitos.

Bulma lo pensó por un momento y no encontró ningún problema. Se dijo a sí misma que era una gran idea y seguro a Trunks le gustaría pasar un tiempo de tranquilidad con su padre sin tener que entrenar. Talvez a Vegeta tampoco le caería mal un momento con su familia.

La mujer decidió que se lo pediría y haría lo posible por lograrlo, ya lo había convencido de la cita y salió muy bien…

-Muy bien! ahora solo tengo que llamarlos!...-Se dijo decidida.

La peliazul llamó como siempre a los hombres quienes en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban allí. Esperó que terminaran de comer y luego se preparó para hablar.

-Oigan muchachos, que les parece si mañana nos vamos de picnic a un lugar que conozco…-Dijo la mujer sirviendo el postre.

-Qué lugar?...-Preguntó el niño de cabello lavanda.

-Bueno es un lugar que yo conocí hace poco…-Contestó la peliazul mirando a Vegeta quien no mostraba ninguna reacción.

-Me parece buena idea...-Dijo entusiasmado el niño.

-De ninguna manera…-Habló el saiyayin levantándose bruscamente de su lugar ante la mirada atenta del niño y la mujer.

-Por qué no?...-Preguntó molesta Bulma.

-Porque no pienso interrumpir mi entrenamiento otro día más por cualquier estupidez!...-Bulma se quedó atónita ante sus palabras. Sintió que su alegría se iba disminuyendo poco a poco para convertirse en ira.

-Estupidez? Llamas a nuestra primera cita una estupidez?!...-Gritó la mujer.

-Así es! No son nada más que tonterías terrícolas en las que tuve que verme humillado por tu falta de sentido común!...-Respondió duramente el hombre.

-Pues perdóneme alteza por obligarlo a pasar una noche con su esposa!...-Siguió gritando la mujer.

Trunks estaba muy incómodo, normalmente no le importaban las peleas de sus padres pero tenía un mal presentimiento de ésta.

-No hay perdón para tal cosa!...-Gritó Vegeta.

-Eres un imbécil Vegeta! Lo único que te pido es que pases un momento con tu familia!..-Exigió la mujer.

-A mí no me importan en absoluto esas estupideces! Lo único que quiero es seguir con mi entrenamiento!...-Respondió Vegeta

Bulma sintió un dolor en su pecho al escuchar esto último.

-Acaso estás diciendo que no te importa tu familia Vegeta? Quieres decir que solo tuviste esa cita conmigo por lástima?...-Preguntó la mujer gritando muy molesta.

-Exactamente mujer tonta! A mí no me importan en nada!...-Gritó el hombre.

Trunks dejó salir una lágrima al escuchar esto. Bulma sintió que su corazón se desvanecía. Tragó en seco para evitar llorar frente al hombre, en ese momento vio a su hijo derramar una lágrima y esto la quebró.

-Vete de aquí Vegeta… No quiero volver a verte…

…

_**Sí lo sé… no es el final que esperaban :"( pero todos sabemos que no todo es color de rosa y menos con el hombre más orgulloso del mundo. **_

_**No tengo más que decir que… nos vemos a la próxima mis amigos! Los quiero! :* :***_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Discusiones Maritales**_

_**Hola mis amigos! Aquí les traigo alfin un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y no hay más que decir que… Los personajes e historia original son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

-VETE DE AQUÍ VEGETA!... NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!...-Bulma contenía sus lágrimas tragando en seco. Trunks estaba a punto de gritar un "No!" pero el hombre de cabello en flama salió volando molesto por una de las ventanas destruyéndola completamente.

Bulma lo vio marcharse, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación. Trunks se sentía confundido. Porqué se habían molestado tanto? Porqué su padre era tan irracional? Era realmente necesario que su madre echara a su padre de esa forma?... Sería esto culpa suya?

La mente de Trunks se detuvo en esta última pregunta.

-"_Es esto culpa mía?"…_-Pensó el niño.

_Flashback_

_-Oye papá…-Le llamó suavemente el niño._

_-Qué quieres?...-Contestó toscamente el hombre._

_-Papá tú sabes por qué mamá se ha estado comportando extraño estos días verdad?...-Preguntó el niño a su padre quien estaba de espaldas._

_-Por supuesto, no soy un tonto…-Respondió el hombre de espaldas y en posición rígida._

_-Entonces si lo sabes por qué no solo sales con ella en lugar de estarla atormentando…-Dijo el niño un poco molesto._

_Vegeta volteó a ver de reojo a su hijo y luego regresó a su posición. Rio con su típico tono malévolo y le contestó al niño._

_-Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas, me parecen una estupidez y jamás me rebajaría a hacerlo. Esa costumbre terrícola no es digna de un saiyayin…-Dijo el hombre cruelmente. Trunks frunció y corrió a donde estaba su padre. Se quedó enfrente de él y lo miró serio._

_-Sin embargo ella si acepta tus tradiciones saiyayin sin renegar….-Dijo el niño mirando fijo a su padre. Vegeta frunció, lo miró por un momento y se dio la vuelta para seguir entrenando._

_Fin del Flashback_

-DEMONIOS!...-Gruñó el niño golpeando la mesa con sus puños y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas….-Esto es culpa mía! Si no hubiera convencido a mi padre de tener esa cita esto jamás habría pasado!...-Se dijo. El niño golpeo con tanta fuerza la mesa que ésta se hizo polvo. Rápidamente los robots de la casa llegaron a limpiar. El niño, secando sus lágrimas, caminó hacia su habitación para pensar en una manera de reconciliar a sus padres.

…..

Bulma se encontraba en su cama llorando desconsoladamente. Ella no quería que Vegeta se fuera, pero la rabia de apoderó de sus pensamientos al ver a su pequeño hijo llorar por las palabras que el terco y orgulloso saiyayin había dicho.

\- _"A mí no me importan en nada!"_ …..-Esas palabras rondaban sin parar por la mente de la mujer quien parecía que las lágrimas se le estaban acabando. No tenía a nadie para consolarla, sentía un frio en su pecho. No supo cuándo pero entre lágrimas de sufrimiento se quedó dormida.

…..

Vegeta se encontraba volando a gran velocidad. Estaba furioso. Mientras él volaba, la tierra temblaba y grandes tornados se formaban debido a la inmensa cantidad de energía del saiyayin.

No puso atención a su rumbo, pero lo más seguro es que rodeó la tierra cerca de 4 veces.

En ese momento no supo dónde estaba, pero era un lugar perfecto para destruirlo todo y que nadie lo molestara.

-Aaahh!...-Gritaba furioso el saiyayin mientras golpeaba unas grandes rocas. Éstas terminaban siendo polvo pero al saiyayin no le importaba, él seguía golpeando y golpeando como si no hubiera otra forma de sacar su enojo.

Vegeta terminó lanzando un resplandor final contra una montaña que terminó siendo totalmente destruida por el gran poder del saiyayin.

Respiró agitadamente mientras disminuía su ki. Observó el horizonte con enojo y frustración. No sabía por qué se sentía tan molesto, había algo en su corazón, un sentimiento extraño que lo hacía sentirse inconforme.

No quiso seguir pensando y solo emprendió vuelo lejos.

….

Trunks se levantó un poco más tarde de lo normal, normalmente su madre lo despertaba pero esta vez no llegó a su habitación para despertarlo.

Corrió hacia la cocina y al llegar observó a su madre cocinando quizá 1 millón de hotcakes. Sin embargo se miraba tranquila.

-Hola mamá…-Saludó dudoso.

Bulma volteó rápidamente con la cara llena de harina….-Ah! Hola cielo! Te levantaste tarde…-Le contestó la mujer.

-Ah si…-Titubeó el niño…-A decir verdad esperaba que tú…

-Oh cariño! No quieres desayunar? Supongo que debes tener hambre no?...-Interrumpió su madre. A decir verdad, cualquiera diría que se encontraba bien, pero Trunks sabía que su madre estaba tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos acerca de la pelea con su padre.

El niño decidió no tocar el tema por ahora y comer lo que su madre había preparado. Era mucha comida para un día cualquiera pero siendo, de ascendencia saiyayin, no era ningún problema.

Bulma se había decidido a no dejar que su hijo volviera a sufrir por culpa de Vegeta. Ella se levantó y decidió que lo mejor sería olvidar todo y actuar normalmente, después de todo, Vegeta seguro no regresaría.

-Gracias por el desayuno mamá!...-Dijo el niño levantándose de la mesa.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza para eliminar todos sus pensamientos.

-De nada hijo, recuerda lavarte los dientes….-Le indicó.

Trunks asintió y salió corriendo. Él tenía un plan y a toda costa lograría reconciliar a sus padres.

Bulma regresó a sus pensamientos. Sentía rabia de pensar que Vegeta seguramente se encontraba aliviado y feliz de no tener más responsabilidades con ella, se sentía desdichada por haber llevado esa relación hasta ese nivel. Y se sentía culpable por hacer pasar a su hijo momentos tan desagradables.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir un olor a quemado y humo debajo de su cara.

-Demonios los hotcakes!..-Se sobresaltó buscando la espátula para sacar los panecillos carbonizados.

….

Por otro lado Trunks se preparaba para salir.

Respiró profundo, preparó su mente para cualquier cosa, hizo un par de ejercicios para mantenerse fuerte y se concentró en el ki de su padre.

El niño salió corriendo de su habitación sin antes ser interrumpido por su abuela que le preguntó hacia donde se dirigía.

-Aaahh…. Voy a la casa de Goten!...-Le respondió rápidamente.

-Ooh! Está bien querido! Ten cuidado y no vengas tarde…-Le dijo la despreocupada mujer rubia.

-Si! Hasta luego!...-Dijo el niño mientras salía volando por la terraza.

-Muy bien! ahora…- Pensó sin vacilar….-Dónde estás papá…?...-Trunks cerró sus ojos y se concentró para sentir la dirección de la que provenía el ki de su orgulloso padre.

-Ahí estás!...-Se dijo, volando a gran velocidad.

…

_2 horas después_

-Señora Brief. La esposa del señor Gokú la está buscando…-Dijo un pequeño robot rosa a la peliazul que se encontraba dormida en su cama con 1 botella de vino vacía con la cual había encontrado desahogar sus penas.

-A sí claro, ya voy…-Dijo tambaleándose y levantándose con dificultad….-Dile que bajo en 15 minutos y trátala bien, entendido?...-puntuó la mujer.

-Sí señora Brief….-Respondió el robot.

Bulma se metió a la ducha para quitarse los efectos que la botella de vino le había provocado. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó para recibir su visita.

-Hola Milk!...-Saludó contenta a la mujer quien tomaba una taza de té-

-Ah hola Bulma!...-Respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Qué te trae por aquí?...-Preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno es que vine a la ciudad a ver la escuela donde Gohan estudiará la preparatoria…-Respondió la mujer.

-Es verdad… Gohan se está convirtiendo en todo un adolescente…-Dijo la peliazul con un tono nostálgico….-Seguramente Gokú hubiera querido ver a su hijo convertirse en hombre…-Dijo cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Bulma, pero ahora es mi deber cuidar de nuestra familia…-Respondió decidida.

-Vaya Milk, en verdad eres la mujer más fuerte del mundo…-Le alagó su amiga….-A propósito Milk, me extraña verte aquí, Trunks hace poco se fue a la montaña Paoz para jugar con Goten…-Preguntó curiosa.

-Ah sí? Pero si no he visto a Trunks, además Gohan y Goten están en Kame House visitando al maestro Roshi, Krillin y su esposa número 18…-Dijo la morena.

-Ah! No puede ser!...-Saltó molesta la peliazul….-Ese niño fue en busca de Vegeta para convencerlo de regresar! No puedo equivocarme!...-Gritó apretando sus puños.

-Qué? Vegeta? Ustedes están peleados?...-Preguntó Milk levantándose para quedar a la altura de su amiga y tranquilizarla.

-Así es Milk…-Respondió bajando su semblante de tristeza…-Vegeta y yo tuvimos una pelea. La verdad no me sorprendería que no regresara nunca. Y a decir verdad creo en parte sería lo mejor, ya que Trunks y yo no le importamos en absoluto…-Dijo sentándose y dejando salir unas lágrimas.

-Oye Bulma, no creo q eso sea así…-Le dijo la mujer poniendo su mano en uno de los hombros de Bulma.

-Él mismo lo dijo Milk! Y eso es lo que más me molesta….-Gritó dejando salir más lágrimas.

-Oye Bulma escúchame…-Dijo firmemente la pelinegra para calmar a su amiga….-No creo que Vegeta dijera enserio esas palabras, tú sabes perfectamente lo temperamental que es. Recuerda que él antes pertenecía a una raza asesina y la amabilidad no está en su naturaleza. Todo sería diferente si de pequeño se hubiese golpeado la cabeza como Gokú, pero eso no pasó, él creció en un ambiente de odio y además de eso es el príncipe de esa raza. Debes ser un poco más compresiva con él….-Le aconsejó la mujer.

-Pero Milk, cómo puedo estar segura de su amor por su familia cuando nunca quiere compartir con nosotros o siquiera ver una película. Solo piensa en volverse más fuerte y superar a sus oponentes…-Dijo molesta la peliazul.

Milk suspiró profundamente y sonrió. Bulma la observó confundida.

-Yo exigía lo mismo de Gokú sabes…-Respondió cerrando los ojos y sonriendo al recordar todos esos momentos….-Aunque Gokú es todo lo contario del carácter de Vegeta, él siempre tuvo el espíritu de un saiyayin. Solo pensaba en pelear, pero…-Milk se levantó y miró el horizonte….-Cuando Gohan y yo lo necesitábamos él siempre estaba allí. Sabía que si estábamos en peligro él vendría a salvarnos. En la batalla con Cell, esa fue la razón por la que Gokú sacrificó su vida. Esa era la forma en la que él me decía que me amaba. Y con el paso de los años yo lo comprendí….-Milk secó sus lágrimas, miró a Bulma y se sentó frente a ella. Quien también estaba llorando.

-Bulma, tú debes creer más en Vegeta. Él te eligió para ser su compañera por la eternidad. Ha cambiado su vida de asesino por una vida terrícola y además aceptó casarse contigo. No crees que sería demasiado pedirle que se comporte como todo un hombre corriente?...-Le hizo reflexionar la mujer. Bulma mordió su labio inferior y se sintió avergonzada de sí misma, Milk tenía razón y lo sabía ya que ella también estaba casada con un saiyayin.

…

_Mientras tanto en un lugar muy al norte._

Trunks volaba despacio en busca de su padre. Había sentido su ki muy cerca de ese lugar pero cada vez era más bajo y no lo podía encontrar. El niño descendió al suelo para buscarlo a pie.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, seguramente mi padre se dio cuenta de mi presencia y ha desaparecido su ki para que no lo encuentre…-Se dijo mientras caminaba por el bosque.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido, se acercó lentamente y se sorprendió al ver a su padre, dormido tranquilamente con una ramita entre sus dientes. El niño se molestó pues su padre se miraba bastante tranquilo. Se puso frente a él y con su pie golpeó el suelo con toda su energía.

-Papá!...-Gritó.

Vegeta saltó muy impresionado por el golpe y el grito del niño, pero al verlo se molestó tanto que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Oye mocoso cuál es tu problema?!...-Le gritó con la cara roja.

-Papá no tenías que ser tan duro!...-Le reclamó el niño sobando su cabeza.

-A qué viniste Trunks?...-Le preguntó demandando una explicación.

-Papá, tienes que perdonar a mamá! Ella no quiere que te vayas y sé que no dijiste enserio esas cosas, solo tienes que disculparte y todo volverá a la normalidad…-Le explicó el chiquillo de cabello lavanda.

Vegeta no respondió. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó inmóvil. Trunks esperaba esa reacción, así que corrió frente a él y lo miró serio.

-Papá. Por favor! Yo sé que ustedes se aman…-Rogó el niño.

-No digas estupideces niño, y no te entrometas en los asuntos de los demás…-Gruñó Vegeta.

-Pero papá!...-Trunks estaba a punto de decirle algo pero el saiyayin emprendió vuelo y dejó solo al niño.

-Aaahhh ya se fue…-Se lamentó….-Esto estará más difícil de lo que pensé….-Se dijo.

…

Bulma había estado pensando en las palabras de Milk. Pero, algo aún no la dejaba en paz. Algo le decía que si se reconciliaba con Vegeta, eso solo le traería dolor.

Estaba confundida, su mente no paraba de dudar. Pero todo regresaba a una pregunta que no podía dejar de pensar.

-"_Sigo amando a Vegeta?"_…-esto le abrió los ojos. Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta. Sin embargo la respuesta vino claramente a su mente con un seguro "_Sí_". Se sintió molesta consigo misma, estaba completamente enamorada de ese idiota, NO…. de ese INSECTO.

Esa era la palabra exacta para describir al terco de su esposo. Sin embargo esto le provocó a Bulma una risita interior pues sabía que decirle "Insecto" a Vegeta le mataría su orgullo completamente.

En ese momento escuchó a su hijo entrando por una ventana. Molesta se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo.

-Trunks! Donde demonios estabas?!...-Le gritó la mujer al niño quien en puntillas estaba entrando a la habitación.

Trunks se sobresaltó ante el grito de su madre y lentamente volteó para quedar cara a cara con ella.

-Ma…Mamá… en casa de Goten! Sí si! En casa de Goten!...-Dijo titubeando y temblando.

-Trunks no me mientas! Milk ha estado aquí y dijo que Gohan y Goten han estado en Kame House! NO ME MIENTAS!...-Le gritó la mujer con la cara roja.

-Mamá… es que yo….-titubeó el niño muy nervioso.

-Trunks! No me digas que fuiste a buscar a tu padre! –siguió gritando la mujer con sus manos en su cintura.

-Pero mamá! Él te ama y tú también a él, esta pelea es tonta ustedes deben regresar a ser los padres conflictivos de siempre!...-Dijo decidido el niño.

Bulma le pellizcó una mejilla….-Óyeme Trunks, este no es asunto tuyo. Es entre tu padre y yo entendido?!...-Le riñó su madre.

Trunks sobó su maltratada mejilla y con una mirada triste contesto con un "Sí mamá" muy decepcionado. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cama para descansar por el cansado día que había tenido.

Bulma lo miró algo culpable por haber decepcionado a su hijo, pero pensó que lo mejor era no involucrarlo en sus problemas.

La mujer se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación cuando el niño corrió hacia ella para colocarse frente a frente. Trunks miró serio a su madre:

-Mamá! papá es una persona orgullosa y agresiva. No te tomes enserio sus palabras, tú le importas, el jamás dejaría que te hicieran daño!...-Bulma estuvo a punto de lagrimear pero no quería que su hijo la viera así, así que se contuvo haciendo un puchero.

-Trunks… no te preocupes de acuerdo? Ve a dormir…-Le dijo la mujer dulcemente dándole unos empujoncitos en dirección a la cama.

El niño bajó la cabeza decepcionado. Pensando que quizá no podría hacer nada al respecto. Pero no quería darse por vencido aún, así que optimista se fue a dormir sin imaginarse lo que estaba por venir…

Bulma sentía el agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el agua limpiara sus lágrimas. Respiró profundo y giró la llave para terminar su ducha.

Se puso su bata y dejó la toalla mojada en el cesto. Se colocó su pijama y se metió a la cama. Bulma suspiró profundo y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

_En sus sueños…_

_-""__Sin embargo""…-Respiró…-""No pienso permitir que otro se atreva a tocarte a ti o a Trunks, quiero que seas solo mía y te prometo que yo también seré solo tuyo. Los protegeré y nunca me iré. Y también te prometo mantenerte muy bien de sexo""… _

_-""Vegeta… eso es todo lo que espero de ti. Sé muy bien cómo es tu carácter y te juro que jamás exigiría algo que supiera que es imposible para ti…""-Vegeta colocó su mano en una mejilla de la mujer. Se acercó y la besó tiernamente. _

-Ve…Vegeta…-Gemía la mujer mientras soñaba.

_-""__Mamá! papá es una persona orgullosa y agresiva. No te tomes enserio sus palabras, él te ama!""_

_-"__"__Yo exigía lo mismo de Gokú sabes… Aunque Gokú es todo lo contario del carácter de Vegeta, él siempre tuvo el espíritu de un saiyayin. Solo pensaba en pelear, pero… Cuando Gohan y yo lo necesitábamos él siempre estaba allí. Sabía que si estábamos en peligro él vendría a salvarnos. En la batalla con Cell, esa fue la razón por la que Gokú sacrificó su vida. Esa era la forma en la que él me decía que me amaba. Y con el paso de los años yo lo comprendí….""_

_-""__Tendremos esa cita que tanto quieres pero que quede claro que será solo una vez…""_

_-""Dices que tu padre llegó a ayudarlos?""…-Preguntó ella a su hijo del futuro…. -""Así es mamá, justo cuando estaban a punto de matarme él me ayudó y me salvó la vida!""…-Contestó el muchacho…. -""Vaya, tu padre sí que es impredecible""...-Le dijo en tono burlista a su hijo_

_-""Cuando lo necesitábamos, él estaba allí. Esa era su forma de decirme que me amaba""_

_-""VETE DE AQUÍ VEGETA!... NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!""_

-NO!...-Bulma se levantó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas al repasar los recuerdos que había visto en sus sueños.

-Soy una tonta!...-Se dijo golpeando consecuentemente su cabeza con su puño.

Bulma había comprendido todo. Estaba exigiendo de Vegeta lo que no podía dar. Se sentía grandemente avergonzada. Sin pensarlo se levantó, se colocó una bata y tomó la primera cápsula de jet que observó en su laboratorio.

-No debe estar muy lejos…-Pensó mientras presionaba la cápsula para lanzarla a unos metros de ella.

Cuando la nave apareció no lo pensó ni dos veces en encender el motor y salir en búsqueda de su príncipe. Se dirigió al norte pues fue la primera opción que se le ocurrió.

-Demonios pero cómo lo encuentro?!...-Se dijo….-Ya sé! Usaré el radar de las esferas, talvez esté cerca de una…-Pensó.

La peliazul puso el piloto en automático y comenzó a buscar el radar. Buscó y buscó hasta por debajo de la nave.

Bulma estaba tan distraída que no se fijó en una pequeña luz roja que indicaba 0 gasolina en el tanque del jet.

-Aaah! Lo encontré!...-Celebró. La mujer se colocó en el asiento y puso el piloto en manual.

Bulma no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una brillante luz la dejó segada. Un estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos seguido por el grito de una mujer el cual desaparecía en el eco de las montañas.

-VEGETAA!...

…**..**

_**Chan chan chan chaaan! Que habrá pasado con Bulma?! :O dónde está Vegeta?! Podrán volverse a encontrar? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia! :D **_

_**PD: Les agradezco de corazón su paciencia, comenten que les pareció el cap. Siempre es bueno leer sus reviews :") besos! :* :* :***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: Casi te pierdo **_

_**Hello! Aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles otro capítulo de esta historia. En el capítulo anterior Bulma sufrió un accidente buscando a Vegeta. Él aún no sabe nada y tampoco Trunks. Cómo reaccionaran los hombres de su vida al enterarse del accidente? Y más importante aún… Qué rayos le pasó a Bulma?!**_

_**Sin más les dejo… los personajes e historia original son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

Vegeta se encontraba destruyendo montañas en la capital del norte. Con cada golpe maldecía a la mujer y a toda su familia. Se sentía furioso y miserable pues esa mujer había tomado posesión de sus pensamientos, la odiaba por haberle faltado el respeto, por haber dejado que lo sedujera y se sentía arrepentido por haber sido tan amable y haberle mostrado un lugar exclusivo de él al que la mujer planeaba convertirlo en un centro vacacional para toda su familia.

El solo pensar en lo que tuvo que hacer para tenerla complacida lo ponía furioso. Sus golpes aumentaron al igual que su enojo, lanzó un resplandor final que terminó destruyendo la montaña más alta del lugar.

El saiyayin no podía creer que él, un príncipe, hubiese caído tan bajo al formar una familia con una terrícola. Él, un mercenario asesino, el príncipe de la raza más fuerte y asesina de todo el espacio sideral.

Cansado y decepcionado de sí mismo bajó lentamente al suelo para poder encontrar un lugar donde dormir… Su plan sería interrumpido al sentir una corriente fría bajar por su espina dorsal. Sintió una desesperación en su pecho que desapareció al escuchar un estruendo a lo lejos. Estaba confundido pues esa misma desesperación la había sentido cuando su hijo Trunks del futuro estaba a punto de ser eliminado por Bojack.

-Qué pasa?...-Se preguntó…-Iré a ver….-El de cabello en flama salió volando sin saber por qué. El humo del lugar donde había ocurrido el accidente se estaba esparciendo así que aceleró el vuelo.

Al llegar solo pudo observar un jet destrozado en la nieve. Descendió para examinarlo de cerca, y pudo notar la insignia de la Corporación Capsula, esto no le sorprendió ya que sabía muy bien que todas las personas utilizaban las cápsulas que fabricaba Bulma y su padre; sin embargo, sintió la necesidad de seguir revisando la nave.

Su cuerpo se paralizó al observar en la nieve el radar de las esferas quemado.

-Bulma….-Se dijo. Vegeta tomó el artefacto y lo hizo polvo, gruñó molesto, una furia se apoderó de él a tal punto que se convirtió en súper saiyayin.

-MALDITA SEAAS!...-Gritó con toda su fuerza lo que provocó que la tierra temblara debido al poder que expulsó, un enorme agujero se formó alrededor de él. El hombre salió volando a toda velocidad hacia la capital del Oeste.

_En el hospital de la capital del oeste…_

El señor y la señora Briefs habían llegado corriendo al hospital donde su hija sería trasladada. Una llamada los había despertado a las 6 de la mañana. Era la policía quien les informaba que su hija había tenido un accidente en un jet y la habían identificado por sus huellas. Decidieron que lo mejor sería no decirle al pequeño de 6 años sobre el accidente de su madre así que salieron a escondidas.

-Disculpe buscamos a mi hija Bulma Brief….-Dijo el pequeño hombre muy preocupado al igual que su esposa.

-La señorita Bulma está siendo intervenida en el quirófano por favor esperen mientras terminan la cirugía….-Les indicó la enfermera.

La pareja se sentó en la sala de espera, nerviosos por los resultados. De pronto la puerta del quirófano se abrió, el doctor salió de ella y los padres de la mujer se apresuraron para saber noticias de su hija.

-Ella tuvo un traumatismo craneoencefálico leve aparte de una zafadura en su muñeca y múltiples golpes en todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo ella es fuerte, y la cirugía fue un éxito así que está fuera de peligro…-Les explicó el médico.

-Oh gracias a Kami Sama…-Suspiró la madre secando con un pañuelo las lágrimas que había derramado.

-Entonces mi hija estará bien?...-Preguntó el padre.

-Así es, tardará un poco en recuperarse pero lo más seguro es que mañana ya pueda regresar a casa…-Dijo el doctor….-Otra cosa que deben tomar en cuenta en que normalmente estas lesiones pueden traer consecuencias como dolores de cabeza, confusiones o amnesia temporal pero no hay porqué alarmarse….-La pareja suspiró aliviada, su hija era más fuerte de lo que creían. Ambos agradecieron al doctor y se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba su hija.

Veinte minutos después una mujer entró con unas pequeñas cajas de comida.

-Hola? Hay alguien?...-Dijo la pelinegra.

-Hola Milk…-Saludó la madre…-Qué haces aquí? Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?...-Preguntó.

-Lo vi en las noticias, y pensé que estarían aquí. Gohan se fue a la corporación cápsula con Goten para entretener a Trunks, él no tardará en darse cuenta…-Explicó la mujer acercándose a dónde estaba su amiga, tomó su mano y le sonrió.

-Eso es muy gentil Milk…-Le halagó la mujer rubia.

-A propósito Milk, qué es eso que traes allí?...-Preguntó el doctor Brief.

-Ah esto! Les traje el desayuno, me imaginé que no habían comido nada así que aquí está…-Le dijo entregándole los pequeños recipientes.

-Muchas gracias eso es muy dulce de tu parte…-agradeció el doctor Brief.

En ese momento las manos de la peliazul comenzaron a moverse y poco a poco abrió sus ojos ante las asombradas mujeres.

-Hija?

-Bulma?...-Le llamaron todos.

-Dónde estoy?...-Apenas pudo preguntar la peliazul.

-Bulma hija, recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?...-Preguntó su madre.

-No…-Respondió confundida.

-Sabes quién eres?...-Preguntó Milk.

-No…-Respondió la mujer muy confundida.

-Hay no puede ser!..-Gritó Milk.

-Tranquila Milk, el doctor dijo que esto podía ocurrir…-Intentó tranquilizar la señora Brief a la pelinegra…-Llamaré al doctor…-Dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación.

La madre de Bulma regresó a la habitación con el doctor quien examinó a la mujer y afirmó que naturalmente estaba pasando por una amnesia temporal. Les recomendó dejarla internada por 2 días máximo para monitorear su estado a lo cual los padres accedieron sin ninguna duda. Todos se quedaron en el hospital cuidando a Bulma.

Al llegar la noche, todos regresaron a la corporación cápsula para descansar y explicarle a Trunks el estado de su madre.

Bulma se quedó en su camilla, tratando de descansar y esforzándose por recordar todo. Le habían contado de su hijo y de la brillante empresa que tenía con su familia. También le habían contado acerca de su estado civil, pero le era muy extraño que no le dieran detalles sobre su esposo. La mujer analizaba cada dato cuando de repente….

-AAHH! Quién está allí?!..-Gritó asustada la peliazul.

La silueta de un hombre flotando enfrente de la ventana de la habitación hizo que Bulma se asustara.

El hombre entró lentamente por la ventana tratando de no asustar más a la mujer.

-Quién eres tú?...-Preguntó más tranquila al ver que el extraño y apuesto hombre no quería hacerle daño.

-Probablemente soy la mayor de tus pesadillas…-Le dijo el de cabello en flama quedándose en una esquina de la habitación.

-Ah sí? Y entonces.. Por qué no tengo miedo de ti?...-Respondió traviesa la mujer.

-Talvez porque eres una mujer muy tonta…-Respondió con su típica risa malévola.

Bulma gruñó ante el insulto.

-Óyeme, no te enseñaron a respetar una dama?! Puedo hacer que te saquen de aquí a patadas…-Le gritó la mujer.

Vegeta se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Puso sus manos en la camilla y quedó frente a frente con la mujer.

-Ah sí? Y por qué no lo intentas?...-susurró mirándola fijamente.

Bulma tragó saliva, se sentía nerviosa pero no asustada, algo en esos ojos la estaba cautivando. No supo qué pero algo la empujó hacia los labios de ese hombre.

Vegeta correspondió el beso, tomó la mejilla de la mujer y la empujó más hacia él. Ella se dejó llevar, quiso abrazarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el hombre se fue dejándola intrigada.

Bulma se quedó paralizada, lentamente se recostó en su cama tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Primero pensó que había sido un sueño, pero al sentir la leve mordida en su labio inferior se dio cuenta que había sido tan real como todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cerró los ojos esperanzada de volver a ver a aquel hombre misterioso que la había intrigado tanto. Pero él no regresó esa noche…

_15 horas antes…._

-MALDITA SEAAS!...-Gritó el saiyayin expulsando gran parte de su poder. La tierra tembló ante tal poder y un enorme campo de fuerza se marcó alrededor del hombre. Vegeta voló con todas sus fuerzas hacia la capital del oeste.

Al llegar, disminuyó su ki para que nadie notara su presencia. Lentamente voló a la ventana de la habitación de Bulma pero estaba vacía, fue a la habitación de su hijo pero el niño estaba profundamente dormido.

-Hmmp!...-Gruñó, pensó que quizá se había equivocado así que decidió que se quedaría en casa para esperar a su esposa.

El saiyayin entró y uno de los robots le dio la bienvenida, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión.

_-"Nuestras fuentes informan que se estrelló contra una montaña en la capital del norte debido a falta de gasolina en el tanque de la nave, aún no se sabe la condición de la hija del doctor Brief ni porqué se dirigía a las montañas pero muchos comentan que posiblemente esté embarazada y haya caído en una depresión, hasta aquí las noticias de hoy que pase buen día"…._

Vegeta apretó el control destruyéndolo por completo. Se levantó y voló hacia el hospital. Al llegar allí pudo confirmar lo que había temido, Bulma estaba luchando por su vida en ese hospital. Observó a los padres de la mujer corriendo de un lugar a otro y más tarde vio a su mujer saliendo inconsciente del quirófano. Examinó su ki y, aunque había bajado, seguía estando fuerte, eso quería decir que no estaba en peligro. Vegeta la observó y salió volando lejos de nuevo, no quería verla con todas esas sabandijas entrometidas, pensó que lo mejor sería verla en la noche.

La noche llegó, Vegeta miró serio la ventana que daba a la habitación de Bulma. Lentamente voló y la abrió suavemente para no despertarla. Entró y se quedó allí viendo a la peliazul dormir plácidamente a pesar de su situación.

Vegeta frunció y se dio la vuelta para salir cuando la mujer se despertó sobresaltada.

-AAHH! Quién está allí?!..-Gritó asustada la peliazul.

Vegeta respiró profundo, ella era la mujer con el sueño más pesado del universo; ni una explosión podía despertarla y ahora la leve corriente de aire por la ventana había interrumpido su escape de ella.

_-"Esta mujer no tiene remedio"….-_Pensó frustrado.

Lentamente se acercó para mostrarle que no le haría daño. Se acercó hasta una luz para que la mujer lo reconociera. Ya podía escucharla gritándole acerca de lo ocurrido, pero lo único que pudo escuchar de su boca fue un:

-Quién eres tú?

Vegeta se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su propia mujer no lo recordaba, sin embargo esto no era del todo malo. Podía seducirla cómo lo hacía antes ya que no recordaba nada de él.

-Probablemente soy la mayor de tus pesadillas….-Le dijo desde la esquina de la habitación.

Como era de esperarse la mujer no siguió su juego, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado así que siguió con su juego.

Al acercarse a ella pudo sentir su dulce aroma, era adictivo y hace 3 días que no había tocado a su mujer. Quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para probar nuevamente los labios de su mujer y la besó apasionadamente. Ella correspondió, eso le dijo que ella talvez lo había olvidado pero su cuerpo no, ambos se deseaban. Pero no estaba bien aprovecharse de una mujer que había perdido la memoria así que tomó fuerza de voluntad y se fue. Ya le había causado suficientes molestias como para confundirla en un estado vulnerable, así que salió volando lejos.

_Al día siguiente…._

-Muy bien Bulma, sube con cuidado…-Milk tenía a Bulma tomada del brazo mientras trataba de subir a la nave que la llevaría de regreso a casa. Estaba ansiosa por "conocer" a su hijo del que la pelinegra le había hablado. Seguramente estaría muy preocupado.

-No te preocupes Milk estoy bien…-Dijo sonriente la peliazul mientras se sentaba.

-Está bien, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes, seguramente quieres ver a todos…-Dijo la mujer.

-Así es…-Respondió…-Aunque es extraño pero talvez cuando los vea pueda recobrar toda mi memoria. Hasta ahora solo recuerdo que estaba buscando una esfera mágica y de pronto me encontré con un niño extraño con cola...-Dijo tratando de recordar.

-Queee? Bulma pero si ya recordaste a Gokú!...-Dijo asombrada la pelinegra.

-Goku?...-Preguntó confundida.

-Así es! Gokú mi esposo! Ustedes se conocieron mientras buscabas las esferas del dragón y luego él decidió acompañarte para buscar las otras! Así es como llegaron a la montaña de fuego donde conocieron a mi padre y poco después a mí…-Le contó Milk a Bulma.

Bulma se tocó cabeza pues un fuerte dolor le vino de repente. Las palabras de Milk habían penetrado en sus recuerdos y de inmediato recordó una vieja tortuga de mar, un anciano en una isla y una nube dorada de la que ella se cayó tratando de montarla.

-Ma…Maestro Roshi…-Titubeó….-Yamcha!...-Gritó conmocionada al recordar su antiguo novio.

Milk escuchó y frenó de repente. Lo que provocó que la peliazul se cayera de su asiento.

-Ouch! Milk! Esa no es manera de tratar a una enferma!...-Le reclamó.

-Bulma.. Dices que recuerdas a Yamcha?...-Preguntó nerviosa.

-Eso creo, también recuerdo a la tortuga y el maestro Roshi pero todo se está mezclando. Pude ver también una niña peleadora muy irritante que le hizo prometer al niño con cola Gokú que se casarían. Ja! Pero al parecer le ganaste el novio verdad Milk! Me alegro pues esa niña era muy molesta…-Dijo burlona. Milk tenía la cara azul.

-Bulma.. Esa niña soy yo…-Dijo seria.

Bulma se palideció de la vergüenza.

-Oh Milk disculpa es que yo…-Dijo apenada hasta que la pelinegra la interrumpió indicándole que lo olvidara y no se preocupara por ello.

Bulma bajó la cabeza avergonzada, y deseó que el camino a casa fuera corto para no tener que soportar un incómodo silencio el cual ella había provocado.

Su lucha mental fue interrumpida cuando la pelinegra le indicó que se acercara para observar su casa, la Corporación Cápsula. La mujer se sorprendió, esperaba ver una fábrica gigantesca o un edificio enorme pero era sólo una mansión con el nombre de "Capsule Corp.", era más familiar de lo que había imaginado.

-Bueno alfin llegamos Bulma…-Dijo sonriente Milk.

-Sí ya veo…-Contestó sonriente también.

-Bueno, estás lista para ver a tu hijo?...-Preguntó la morena acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Bulma.

-Lo estoy…-Contestó algo nerviosa pero decidida.

Las mujeres bajaron de la nave, Milk tocó el comunicador y les informó que estaba de regreso con Bulma. De inmediato abrieron la puerta y Bulma quedó conmovida ante la escena.

Un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenida a Casa Bulma!", estaban su madre, su padre, Gohan, Goten, El maestro Roshi, Uulon, Krillin, Número 18 y su pequeña hija Marron. Al frente de ellos un pequeño niño de cabello lavanda que la esperaba ansioso con un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Bienvenida a casa Mamá…-Dijo alegre el niño.

Bulma contuvo las lágrimas, se puso de rodillas y abrazó al pequeño quien de inmediato adivinó que era su hijo Trunks.

-Tú eres Trunks cierto? Perdóname por olvidarte hijo pero juro que si algo sé de mí misma, es que jamás podría dejar de amarte pequeño…-Le dijo dulcemente la mujer abrazándolo.

Trunks dejó salir una lágrima y abrazó con fuerza a su madre, la había extrañado mucho estos días y más sabiendo que parte de lo que sucedió había sido su culpa.

-Mamá, tú perdóname.. Lo que te pasó fue en parte mi culpa y si lo deseas de ahora en adelante cambiaré por ti, ya no seré el niño egoísta que solía ser!...-Dijo con gran arrepentimiento

Bulma frunció enternecida por las palabras, tocó la mejilla de su hijo y le besó en la frente.

-Trunks, jamás te exigiría algo que supiera que es imposible para ti. Te amo así como eres…-Trunks sonrió y tomó las manos de su madre pero en ese momento….

-BULMA!...-Gritaron todos los presentes al ver a la mujer colapsar ante sus ojos.

….

_**En los pensamientos de Bulma…..**_

_-""Yamcha, la verdad es que….""_

_-""Ella no necesita ayuda de una basura como tú.""_

_La voz del saiyayin interrumpió a la mujer, Yamcha y Bulma saltaron al verlo en la entrada de la habitación con los brazos cruzados muy molesto._

_-""Vegeta!""...-Dijo Yamcha levantándose de su lugar._

_-""Más vale que salgas en este momento si no quieres que vuelva a matarte insecto!.""….-Vegeta levantó su mano en dirección a Yamcha….-""Aprende a no hablar con la esposa de otro!.""-Gritó molesto y preparando una bola de energía._

_-""Escúchame Bulma.""…-Ordenó muy serio…_-""_Me parece una completa pérdida de tiempo todo este ritual terrícola que hacen. Pero si tú estás dispuesta a aceptar mis condiciones creo que puedo aceptar las tuyas""_

_-""Vegeta… Sigues molesto?""...-Le susurró la mujer._

_-""Por supuesto, pero te lo prometí, y no pienso romper mi palabra""…-Dijo el saiyayin muy seguro._

_-""Vegeta, te prometo que te lo haré valer en la noche… suena bien?"".-La mujer le guiñó un ojo lo que provocó que el saiyayin se sonrojara._

_-""Cállate mujer, no seas indecente""…-Ambos se miraron y sonrieron._

_-""Los declaro marido y mujer""_

_-""Vegeta, pensé que descansarías de tu entrenamiento hasta que Trunks tuviera edad para entrenar contigo""..-Dijo la mujer mirándolo dudosa._

_-""No seas tonta, en primer lugar dije que descansaría 2 años, no 4. Además antes necesito superar mi fuerza como súper saiyayin, ya que en la batalla con Cell no lo logré""…_

_-""Ya veo… ya se me hacía extraño que interrumpieras tu entrenamiento Vegeta, se ve que no tienes otra cosa en mente más que volverte más fuerte""_

_La mujer suspiró y bajó su semblante, el saiyayin volteó a verla y sonrió malévolamente. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás._

_-""Cállate mujer, no me hagas castigarte por ese comentario imprudente""…-Susurró a su oído, Bulma se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Vegeta en su oído; se volteó y el hombre devoró sus dulces labios. Bulma colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él rápidamente los lanzó a la cama._

_-""Oye niño, más vale que comas rápido""...-Le dijo muy serio su padre cuando éste se sentó para esperar el desayuno._

_-""Aah? Porqué papá?"".-Preguntó extrañado._

_-""Comenzaremos el entrenamiento en la cápsula de gravedad"".-Dijo serio mientras terminaba su bebida._

-""De verdad?! Siiiiiiiiii!""

_La mujer al ver a Vegeta corrió hacia él y lo golpeó en el pecho llorando desconsoladamente._

_-""Trunks! Donde está Trunks maldito?!""...-Le gritaba golpeándolo sin ninguna fuerza._

_-""QUIERO SER TAN FUERTE COMO MI PAPÁ!""_

_-""Sabes Vegeta""…-Dijo quitándose el vestido y dejando al descubierto la provocativa lencería…-""Creo que tengo un poco de calor, no quieres nadar un rato?""...-Preguntó guiñándole un ojo y lanzándose al agua._

_Vegeta estaba más que excitado de sentir el dulce sabor de la mujer. Era como una droga para él. Sin darse cuenta llevó a la mujer a correrse, lo cual lo provocó más._

_-""Vegeta, entra en mí por favor""…-Rogó la mujer muerta del deseo._

_Vegeta adoraba el sonido de su nombre pronunciado por la mujer. Al transformarse en súper saiyayin dio un poco de su ki a la mujer, lo que dio un poco de alivio a Bulma quien estaba ardiendo en cada parte de su cuerpo, al igual que el hombre._

_Entre respiraciones agitadas y gemidos ambos llegaron a la liberación que tanto esperaban. Poco a poco Vegeta dejó su transformación y Bulma recuperó el aliento. El hombre cayó sobre la mujer muy agitado. Bulma con su mano intentó retirar el sudor de su frente. El hombre la miró a los ojos y la besó suavemente en los labios, luego se recostó sobre su pecho y ambos cerraron sus ojos al alba._

_-""Acaso estás diciendo que no te importa tu familia Vegeta? Quieres decir que solo tuviste esa cita conmigo por lástima?""...-Preguntó la mujer gritando muy molesta._

_-""Exactamente mujer tonta! A mí no me importan en nada!""...-Gritó el hombre._

_-""__Mamá! papá es una persona orgullosa y agresiva. No te tomes enserio sus palabras, él te ama!""_

_-""__Sin embargo""…-Respiró…-""No pienso permitir que otro se atreva a tocarte a ti o a Trunks, quiero que seas solo mía y te prometo que yo también seré solo tuyo. Los protegeré y nunca me iré. Y también te prometo mantenerte muy bien de sexo""… _

_-""Vegeta… eso es todo lo que espero de ti. Sé muy bien cómo es tu carácter y te juro que jamás exigiría algo que supiera que es imposible para ti…""-Vegeta colocó su mano en una mejilla de la mujer. Se acercó y la besó tiernamente. _

_-"__"__Yo exigía lo mismo de Gokú sabes… Aunque Gokú es todo lo contario del carácter de Vegeta, él siempre tuvo el espíritu de un saiyayin. Solo pensaba en pelear, pero… Cuando Gohan y yo lo necesitábamos él siempre estaba allí. Sabía que si estábamos en peligro él vendría a salvarnos. En la batalla con Cell, esa fue la razón por la que Gokú sacrificó su vida. Esa era la forma en la que él me decía que me amaba. Y con el paso de los años yo lo comprendí….""_

_-""VETE DE AQUÍ VEGETA!... NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!""…_

…

Bulma abrió los ojos lentamente, observó sombras en forma de personas que la miraban preocupados.

-Bulma te encuentras bien?...-Preguntó el hombrecito de cabeza rapada.

-Mamá?...-Le llamó el niño.

-Yo…. Qué me pasó?...-Preguntó confundida tratando de levantarse.

-Te desmayaste…-Contestó Gohan ayudándole a levantarse.

De repente recordó todo lo que había soñado, pero no era un sueño, eran sus recuerdos!

-Esperen! Donde está Vegeta?!...-Preguntó buscándolo con la mirada.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a la mujer mencionar al saiyayin.

-Es…Espera Bulma…-titubeó Milk…-Recuerdas a Vegeta?...-Preguntó asustada.

-Sí! Ahora recuerdo todo! Mi nave se estrelló contra una montaña mientras lo buscaba en la capital del norte!...-Todos se quedaron boquiabierta.

-Entonces no tratabas de huir mamá?...-Preguntó el niño de cabello lavanda.

-Por supuesto que no Trunks! Quería traer de regreso a tu padre!...-Aclaró la mujer…-Esperen, por qué no está aquí? Recuerdo que me visitó en el hospital…-Todos cayeron asombrados.

-QUEEEEEEE?!...-Gritaron a coro.

-Cuando?!...-Preguntaron todos.

-Lo recuerdo vagamente, era de noche y él… él llegó a verificar si estaba bien! No puede ser! Tengo que encontrarlo!...-Gritó exasperada y levantándose rápidamente intentó salir corriendo pero fue interceptada por la pelinegra.

-Espera Bulma! Te acabas de recuperar! No puedes salir así!...-Le advirtió tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-No Milk, debo hacerlo! Debo ir por él, Vegeta es una persona demasiado orgullosa como para regresar por sí solo, debo ir a convencerlo y tú debes entenderme mejor que nadie! Cierto?!...-Rogó la mujer. Milk la miró conmovida pero preocupada, suspiró profundo y se apartó del camino.

Todos se quedaron atónitos.

-Jamás había visto así a Bulma…-Dijo el maestro Roshi al ver a la mujer salir corriendo por la puerta.

Bulma se subió a la nave en la que Milk y ella habían llegado. Verificó todos los sensores para no repetir el error de la vez anterior. Solo había un problema, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba el orgulloso príncipe.

Pensó y pensó hasta que su mente le otorgó una idea.

-Ya sé!...-Se dijo contenta. Encendió la nave y se dirigió hacia el oeste.

…..

Vegeta se encontraba recostado en la grama donde una vez había estado con su mujer. Había decidido no regresar ya que solo ocasionaría más problemas para la mujer y su hijo. Además ésta no lo recordaba, era su oportunidad para desaparecer y vivir solo por el resto de su vida, como lo había planeado hace años antes de la llegada de su hijo Trunks.

Estaba decidido. Pero quería disfrutar de un momento de paz antes de desaparecer para siempre pero en ese momento sintió una presencia familiar.

-Esa bruja! Recuperó la memoria en el momento menos oportuno!...-Gruñó el saiyayin. Pensó si irse o no pero antes de decidirlo vio la nave aterrizar cerca y la mujer saliendo de ella.

-"_Bueno no me queda más que soportar sus reclamos_"…-Se dijo.

La mujer al verlo comenzó a correr hacia él, lo cual sorprendió al hombre.

-Vegeta! Vegeta aquí estás!...-Gritaba emocionada.

Vegeta permaneció inmóvil e inexpresivo. La mujer se le lanzó y comenzó a besarlo múltiples veces.

-Vegeta! Te encontré!...-Decía más que feliz.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí?...-Dijo fríamente.

-Vegeta, vine por ti. Me equivoqué, debí respetar más tu confianza al mostrarme este lugar. Vine a ofrecerte una disculpa y a pedirte que regreses conmigo…-Dijo arrepentida.

-Tú no me necesitas mujer, puedes buscar otro débil hombre que si haga todas esas estupideces que tanto anhelas…-Contestó cruelmente.

Bulma lo tomó de la cara y acercó sus ojos a los de él.

-Vegeta no quiero a nadie más. Casi te pierdo y no quiero volver a hacerlo ahora que te tengo frente a mi…-Le dijo decidida.

Vegeta examinó la mirada de la mujer, él sabía que la mujer estaba hablando con la verdad. Aunque jamás lo admitiría, había extrañado sentir el calor de la mujer, pero su declaración no era lo suficiente convincente.

Bulma bajó sus manos por los pectorales de Vegeta, se acercó lentamente al punto de dejar sus labios a pocos centímetros de los del saiyayin.

-Vegeta…Te necesito en mi cama cada noche.. Y tú también me necesitas…-Ronroneó la mujer mirándolo seductoramente.

Vegeta sonrió, la mujer era más inteligente para persuadir de lo que había imaginado. El hombre puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la mujer, la empujó hacia él y terminó de cerrar la distancia entre sus bocas con un apasionado beso.

El hombre la tomó por el cuello y suavemente la separó de él para mirarla fijo.

-Mujer.. Creo que ese accidente te dejó más tonta de lo habitual…-Le dijo burlón.

Bulma hizo una mueca y luego enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta.

-Debe ser tu influencia Vegeta…-Dijo con una sonrisa seria.

Vegeta gruñó y rápidamente la lanzó contra el suelo para devorarla a besos.

En medio de ese paradisiaco lugar, ellos se besaron tratando de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Se miraron, se tocaron y probaron cada dulce centímetro de sus cuerpos hasta llegar al éxtasis que tanto anhelaban. Por un momento encontraron paz entregando el uno al otro.

….

_**Aaaww :") bueno todo regresa a la "normalidad" al parecer jeje aunque no sé qué puede ser normal con esta pareja xD en fin! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y no los haya tenido mucho tiempo con la intriga de qué iba pasar. Comenten que les pareció y si tienen alguna sugerencia se los agradeceré n.n son los mejores lectores del mundo! Gracias por su apoyo! Hasta la próxima mis amigos! Byeeee :D :* :* :***_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Solo quería ser como antes…**_

_**Esta semana vi los capítulos donde Vegeta lucha contra Majing Buu y sacrifica su vida por salvar la tierra U.U (sí, en mi país aún pasan DBZ xD) y después de ver su trágica muerte no tuve más remedio que sentarme a escribir este capítulo. Es extraño pensar que después de 7 años de vivir con Bulma y Trunks en la tierra, haya querido regresar a ser el despiadado y cruel asesino. Intenté pensar en la razón que lo llevó a tal decisión y llegué a la conclusión que: TODO ES CULPA DE GOKU! xD ….. No, enserio, el regreso de Gokú a la tierra por un breve momento creo que despertó en Vegeta el espíritu competitivo. Dado que Gohan se volvió todo un terrícola común y Trunks no alcanzaba la fuerza de su padre, debo suponer que Vegeta pasó todos estos años deseando una verdadera pelea y el deseo lo llevó a la desesperación, alfin y al cabo solo tenía 1 día. En este capítulo enfatizaré en los pensamientos de Vegeta respecto a los eventos en la saga de Majing Buu. Espero les guste! **_

_**Los personajes e historia original son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

VEGETA POV

_7 años habían pasado desde ese día en el que Kakaroto sacrificó su vida y Gohan derrotó a Cell. Desde entonces, mi vida en la tierra ha sido pacífica, había seguido con mi entrenamiento en la cápsula de gravedad, aunque al principio pensaba que seguir peleando no tenía ningún sentido, era absurdo imaginar que el príncipe de una raza guerrera renunciaría a las peleas. Por supuesto que mi decisión no fue para nada influenciada por esa mujer… ella nunca podría tener ningún poder sobre un hombre tan fuerte y orgulloso como yo. Incluso no sé cómo tuvo las agallas de pedirme que le ayudara con un proyecto de su empresa, yo trabajando? Está loca si cree que me rebajaría a eso._

_A pesar de no sentirme satisfecho de ello, me he dedicado a entrenar a mi hijo Trunks, aunque no sé por qué en la tierra debe ser costumbre que los padres enseñen cosas a sus hijos, a su edad yo ya había aprendido todo sobre las peleas por mí mismo; sin embargo, si yo no lo hacía, se volvería un científico como su madre, y eso no lo podía permitir, no podía dejar que mi descendiente fuera débil. Así que acepté. El niño era fuerte, y era de esperarse siendo mi hijo, a pesar de tener problemas con él al principio, se convirtió en un buen discípulo. Casi lo pierdo al no controlar mis poderes por una provocación, qué estúpido fui!...Por alguna razón, ver a Trunks correr peligro de muerte me causa un sentimiento que no puedo explicar. Al principio pensaba que era solo por proteger mi honor pero con el tiempo comprendí que era algo más. Aunque no me permití profundizar en eso._

_La mayor parte del tiempo me saca de quicio, sin duda heredó la terquedad de su madre. Esa mujer no tiene límites, es obstinación andando. Todavía recuerdo que cuando la conocí era una niña tonta que sólo se la pasaba llorando, no me interesaba en absoluto su existencia pero cuando me gritaba mi deseo de matarla superaba todo pensamiento. Acepté ir con los terrícolas sólo para esperar la llegada de Kakaroto y finalmente pelear contra él. Pasé mucho tiempo en su búsqueda por todo el espacio. No podía quedarme atrás de nuevo. Pero entonces tuve que regresar. Esas estúpidas máquinas terrícolas no aguantan nada. Y allí estaba ella, esperándome con su madre y esa sabandija de su novio. Todos me temían en esa casa, excepto ella… y la tonta de su madre por supuesto. Odiaba que fuera tan vulgar conmigo, incluso se atrevió a cambiar mis ropas, eran horrendas! Cómodas, pero horrendas!…. _

_Todos los eventos ocurridos en los siguientes 3 años fueron sin duda mis años menos favoritos. A excepción de mi escape al espacio donde finalmente pude convertirme en súper saiyayin, todo fue un completo fiasco. Unirme a esa mujer ha sido sin duda una de las decisiones más estúpidas que he cometido. No solo tiene un corazón débil, sino que también es increíblemente molesta. Ambos habíamos acordado que tendríamos sexo pero sólo eso, y la estúpida mujer fue lo suficiente descuidada como para embarazarse, es decir, sé que yo también aporté, pero ella me había jurado que esos métodos anticonceptivos sí funcionaban, la bruja me engañó, y el resultado fue nuestro hijo. Yo no quería escuchar nada de lo que ella dijera, lo único que deseaba era derrotar los androides, derrotar a Kakaroto y por fin largarme de este débil planeta. Y fue allí cuando todo cambió._

_La llegada de mi hijo del futuro fue sin duda algo de lo más extraño que me ha pasado; aunque no lo demostré, estaba confundido, tenía a mi bebé de 1 año a mi derecha y a el mismo hijo pero de 17 años a mi izquierda, cualquiera se confunde. Al principio me sorprendí pero intenté no darle importancia, después de todo si él no podía acabar con los androides era seguro que no daba honor a su descendencia, pero de nuevo me equivoqué. A pesar de haber crecido con su madre y con un débil Gohan, fácilmente superó mis poderes. El muchacho quería estar cerca de mí, observarme con cuidado, no entendía por qué pero por alguna razón era importante para él aprender de mí._

_El año que pasamos entrenando fue importante, le permití acercarse a mí y sin darme cuenta cree una relación padre-hijo entre nosotros. Me sentí extrañamente orgulloso cuando pude notar que el muchacho había superado mis poderes, aunque su transformación no le servía de nada. Quise decírselo pero mi orgullo me lo impidió, pensé que si lograba descifrar el secreto para superar la fase de súper saiyayin entonces no sería necesario decirle, él la aprendería de mí. Eso me gustaba, en ningún momento tuve que darle ninguna explicación, él aprendía viendo. Y sospecho que eso también lo heredó de su madre._

_Me sentí impotente al verlo morir, si es verdad que nunca me senté a entablar conversación con él como acostumbran los terrícolas, aun así sentí que en ese momento Cell me había arrancado algo más que mi orgullo. No lo pensé y ocupé todas mis fuerzas para atacar a ese maldito, me humilló, me robó mis células y ahora mataba a mi descendiente… No podía soportarlo!_

_Pero todo fue en vano pues no pude destruirlo, no pude vengar su muerte y no pude recuperar mi orgullo como el saiyayin más poderoso que alguna vez fui. En lugar de eso, un chiquillo lastimado de un brazo se encargó de derrotarlo, incluso al final me rebajé a ayudarlos! No sé por qué lo hice, debió ser el calor de la batalla. Pero cuando todo terminó, no pude sentirme aliviado como todos… no, yo me sentía miserable. Lo había perdido todo, si yo hubiera muerto en lugar de Kakaroto habría muerto con honor y nadie me extrañaría, ni siquiera Bulma, ella se conseguiría otro hombre que si pudiera darle las cosas que ella anhelaba. Sintiéndome miserable, regresé a mi ahora casa, estaba pensando en qué decirle a la mujer cuando supiera que su hijo había muerto, pero de repente el cielo se oscureció y el dragón de las esferas apareció; supe que mi hijo iba revivir y eso me alivió._

_Luego él regresó a su tiempo, y sentí curiosidad por saber si mi bebé llegaría a ser más fuerte que mi hijo del futuro, fue entonces cuando comencé a prestarle más atención._

_La pelea con Bojack me hizo recapacitar sobre continuar con mi entrenamiento, incluso la mujer me estaba esperando en casa con una nueva capsula de gravedad, yo le dije que no quería usarla pues descansaría 2 años, ella se sorprendió, pero ella no comprendía que Kakaroto estaba muerto y así lo había elegido. Si él no estaba aquí no tenía ninguna prisa por volverme más fuerte, era casi seguro que jamás saldaría cuentas con él, y dudo mucho que en el otro mundo pudiera lograrlo, seguramente yo me iría al infierno._

_Pero otra vez, estaba equivocado. _

_Habían transcurrido 7 años exactos cuando Gohan llegó con la noticia de un torneo de artes marciales, yo sabía perfectamente que ya había superado los poderes del chiquillo, además él había dejado de entrenar. Pero aun así, mi cuerpo anhelaba una pelea de verdad, así que le dije que participaría y fue entonces cuando escuché su voz. _

_Kakaroto regresaría 1 día para el torneo, era una oportunidad perfecta! Lo que tanto había deseado estos años: una verdadera pelea. Seríamos él y yo, los saiyayin puros más fuertes del universo! Finalmente podría terminar la batalla que había comenzado hace más de 10 años. Esos días entrené más duro que nunca, quería estar más que listo para la llegada de ese inútil de Kakaroto._

_Fue extraño ver a mi hijo Trunks preguntándome quién era él, si tan solo el chiquillo supiera los hechos de hace 7 años…_

_Finalmente el día llegó, estaba ansioso, y más cuando el sorteo para el orden de las peleas actuó a mi favor colocándome como contrincante de Kakaroto en la primera pelea. Era lo que tanto esperaba, no tenía interés en luchar contra sabandijas, sabía que el único enemigo digno de mí era él. Pero luego esos malditos insectos arruinaron todo!_

_El maldito supremo Kaio! Su maldito sirviente Kibito y las otras dos alimañas inútiles! Habíamos tenido 7 años de paz y ahora que finalmente pelearía por mi orgullo aparece otro maldito enemigo! Esas dos sabandijas que le dieron una paliza a la novia de Gohan me resultaron extraños, de inmediato supe que sus cuerpos tenían más poder del que pudieran controlar, Kakaroto también lo supo. A pesar de que no me alegraba la idea, decidí acompañarlos a averiguar qué estaba pasando. Ese insecto me prometió que pelearíamos y yo lo haría cumplir._

_Todo se puso interesante, hasta que me di cuenta que mi entrenamiento estos años había sido en vano, Kakaroto me había superado de nuevo. Pude darme cuenta cuando peleó contra esa bestia asquerosa. Demonios…. Porqué esa sabandija siempre me superaba?!_

_Si peleaba contra él, no importaría si usaba mi máximo poder, él me derrotaría sin ningún problema, su poder estaba más allá de que llamaban Súper Saiyayin fase 2. Fue cuando consideré esa opción. _

_Sabía perfectamente que las sabandijas con las que estábamos peleando eran más débiles antes de ser poseídos por el mago Babidi; no estaba seguro que tanto aumentaron sus poderes pero fue lo suficiente como para comenzar a considerar la idea… De pronto ella apareció en mi mente, imaginé lo que me diría si escuchara mis pensamientos: me mandaría al diablo y me diría que jamás me volvería a ayudar con mis artefactos de entrenamiento, como siempre lo hacía cuando se molestaba conmigo. Sacudí mi mente para olvidarla, no quería pensar en ella en ese momento, debía concentrarme en encontrar la manera de tener una pelea digna de 2 saiyayin de raza pura. Pero Aaahh! Ese chiquillo de Gohan! Era como si hubiese olvidado todo lo aprendido en años! Su flojera era peor de lo que había imaginado, se estaba dejando ganar por Dabura! Maldita sea, sentí una frustración de ver como ese chiquillo no tomaba la pelea enserio! Quise intervenir pero el inútil de Kakaroto me detuvo! Aaahh! Lo que me faltaba! Su estúpido sentimentalismo! Sin embargo mi egoísmo llamó la atención del mago Babidi._

_Comenzó a querer controlar mi mente; aunque ya había considerado esa idea, algo me hizo luchar en contra por un momento, ellos aparecieron en mi mente… Bulma y Trunks…. Pero conforme pasaban los segundos mi espíritu egoísta y sanguinario iba creciendo, los vi alejarse de mi mente. De pronto Frezeer y Cell aparecieron en mis pensamientos diciéndome que era una sabandija débil. Eso despertó mi ira. Los recuerdos de Kakaroto superando sus límites y salvando mi vida vinieron a mi mente pero eso solo me enfureció más! Tenía solo un día para vengar mi honor y no lo desperdiciaría dejándome llevar por sentimentalismos! Así que lo hice…. Le pedí a Babidi que me dejara pelear contra Kakaroto y a cambio yo me dejaría controlar, pero debía aumentar mis poderes o no le ayudaría. Él aceptó y me dejé controlar. _

_Todo resultó como quería, me sentía de nuevo como el asesino despiadado de hace años. Babidi nos trasladó hacia el torneo; estando allí hice una prueba matando a mucha gente; era fantástico, no tenía ningún remordimiento, ni siquiera me preocupe por saber si mi esposa y mi hijo estaban allí. Kakaroto me miraba con odio, tal como el día cuando lo conocí. Mi provocación funcionó muy bien en él pues aceptó luchar conmigo, por fin cobraría cada humillación de parte de ese guerrero de clase inferior._

_Comenzamos a pelear, todo iba muy bien, me sentía poderoso. No me importaba nada, tuve la oportunidad de atacarlo con todas mis fuerzas, burlarme de él; era una pelea emocionante, la mejor que he tenido, Kakaroto no podía creer que yo tuviera la misma fuerza que él. Fue entonces cuando le revele mi secreto sobre dejarme controlar por Babidi, él se indignó, no podía creer que alguien tan orgulloso como yo se hubiera dejado manipular solo por obtener más poder, honestamente a mí también me pareció muy estúpido pero ya no importaba nada, solo tenía 1 día para saldar cuenta y no iba desperdiciarlo. Él seguía mirándome indignado, yo le revele mis razones que me llevaron a tal desesperación, todo lo que dije era cierto, me sentía miserable, anhelaba mis años como asesino, yo había formado una familia y eso no me parecía nada malo pero sentía que ese no era yo, había cambiado y me sentía repugnante; el odio que renació en mi al dejarme controlar por el mago me había hecho sentir muy bien, Kakaroto me preguntó si estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, y como respuesta elevé mi ki, él me atacó y así continuamos nuestra pelea._

_Mientras tanto Gohan y el supremo Kaiosama trataban de detener a Babidi, aunque después de ver a ese mocoso pelear contra Dabura no estaba seguro si lograría destruir al mago y Majing Buu, pero eso no me importaba; la pelea se estaba poniendo interesante, no cabía duda que Kakaroto era un experto peleando, pero yo estaba dispuesto a usar todo mi poder. Lo ataqué con rabia pero él me detuvo diciéndome que un gran ki había aparecido, posiblemente el de Majing Buu, en ese momento lo sentí, era gigantesco, jamás había sentido un ki tan poderoso, no se comparaba con Cell. De inmediato supe que lo que sea que fuera Majing Buu, podía acabar con la tierra en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embargo mi deseo de seguir peleando con Kakaroto y saldar cuentas era más fuerte! O almenos eso quería creer._

_-"Este no es el momento para estar peleando! Ten en cuenta que nosotros fuimos los que despertamos a ese moustro Vegeta!...-Kakaroto intentaba detenerme, pero yo seguía luchando, no podía dejarme vencer._

_-"Eso no me interesa, no tiene nada que ver con nuestra pelea!"…-Intentaba concentrarme en la pelea, pero él seguía insistiendo._

_-"Escúchame! Ese moustro va matar a todos! También a Bulma y a tu hijo Trunks!...-Gritó Kakaroto, en ese momento mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme, sentía una extraña sensación de culpa pero intenté ignorarlo y seguí golpeando a Kakaroto._

_-AAH! YA CALLATE! No me interesa lo que les suceda! No vendí mi alma a Babidi para olvidarme de mi generosidad! No quiero saber nada!...-Seguí golpeando a Kakaroto intentando retomar nuestra pelea y olvidando todo tipo de sentimentalismo que me impedía seguir …-"No me interesa lo que les suceda a los demás!..."…-Kakaroto detuvo mi ataque y me gritó que mentía, y entonces supe que era verdad, él me golpeó fuerte que me lanzó al suelo._

_-"Te equivocas! Aun no has vendido por completo tu alma al diablo Vegeta"…-Kakaroto me miró fijo y yo sabía que él tenía razón pero jamás se lo diría. Kakaroto me conocía bien, quizá el motivo de su enojo fue que se decepcionó de mí al ver que había regresado a ser el de antes, habíamos pasado muchas cosas desde que nos conocimos en la tierra y sospecho que comenzaba a verme como un amigo. Los terrícolas son así, pensé que solo se habían acostumbrado a mi presencia pero al ver que ninguno de ellos me tenía miedo supe que me habían aceptado en su familia, eso me enfurecía._

_Yo quería seguir peleando, seguir vengando mi honor que había sido pisoteado por un saiyayin de clase baja e incluso por su hijo híbrido… Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando me di cuenta que un poderoso ser había sido libreado, Majing Buu despertó y el único culpable era yo, mi egoísmo nos había llevado a la peor de las situaciones… Como siempre Kakaroto estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por salvar la tierra, pero esta no era su obligación, el único responsable era yo. Había matado a muchos terrícolas y no estaba seguro si mi esposa seguía con vida, si lo estaba, seguramente no querría volver a verme, al igual que mi hijo… lo había perdido todo, ya no tenía ningún motivo para seguir viviendo…_

_Engañé a Kakaroto y lo noqueé, era mejor que permaneciera inconsciente, entonces yo podría pelear con todas mis fuerzas sin importar qué._

_El ki de Gohan había desaparecido, probablemente estaba muerto, Kakaroto también estaba muerto y al terminar ese día no podría regresar así que el único que podía hacer algo era yo. Llegué al lugar donde se encontraba Babidi con el demonio Majing Buu. Fue fácil, solo tuve que destruir la nave donde habíamos estado, me hubiese gustado hacer eso antes de que todo esto se desatara._

_Luché con todas mis fuerzas pero era imposible! Majing Buu era mucho más fuerte de lo que temía, estaba angustiándome, ese gordo me estaba ganando, era inmortal! Intenté pelear con todo mi poder pero Majing Buu arrancó un pedazo de su cuerpo y me lo lanzó como si fuera una cuerda, ésta me enredó cortándome la respiración, sin piedad comenzó a patearme hasta hacerme sangrar, creo que en ese momento una costilla se me rompió. Era demasiado fuerte, lentamente fui perdiendo el conocimiento, todo se puso oscuro, a lo lejos vi la silueta de mi hijo Trunks, él estaba corriendo hacia mí mientras me llamaba, yo lo veía acercarse cuando de repente explotó. Explotó frente a mí…. Yo me quedé petrificado, no podía hacer nada. Tomé mi cabeza fuertemente tratando de sacar el hechizo de Babidi, me golpeé contra el suelo, grité fuertemente intentando recuperar el control total de mi mente. A lo lejos pude ver una luz, ésta se hacía más grande y poco a poco fui recuperando el aliento._

_Cuando desperté, mi hijo y el hijo de Kakaroto estaban viéndome… Trunks… Mi hijo, no tenía idea de lo que yo había hecho pues de lo contrario no me hubiera ayudado. Me levanté y observé a Majing Buu que se acercaba poco a poco, por más que lo pensé no había otra solución….Ya estaba decidido…._

_-"Trunks, cuida a Bulma que es tu madre"….- Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no había otra opción. Sin embargo antes tenía que hacer algo: ser padre por 1 vez en mi vida._

_-"Será mejor que vayan a refugiarse a un lugar que esté lejos de aquí. Me encargaré personalmente de eliminar a Majing Buu"…-Trunks no quería aceptar mis condiciones, era natural ya que era muy terco._

_Los niños intentaron ayudarme, argumentaban ser fuertes y que si nos uníamos podríamos vencer a Majing Buu._

_No volvería a ver a mi hijo, ni a Bulma. Pero lo que más importaba en ese momento era que alguien debía acabar con ese demonio, le prometí a Bulma que jamás dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño, ni a nuestro hijo, y cumpliría mi promesa a toda costa. _

_-"Trunks, a pesar de ser mi hijo no tuve la sutileza de abrazarte ni siquiera cuando eras un bebé… Déjame abrazarte"…-Abracé a Trunks, por primera y última vez, él no comprendía nada de lo que yo estaba haciendo, y era de esperarse pues todo eso era nuevo para él…. Hubiera deseado ver el rostro de Bulma una vez más pero seguramente ella no querría verme, no después de lo que hice. Maldita mujer, me había hecho aferrarme a ella, y ahora que la perdería supe que mi egoísmo no me había dejado ver la suerte que tenía._

_Noqueé a mi hijo y al hijo de Kakaroto. Luego de eso Picoro me dijo que mi alma sería enviada directamente al infierno, aunque eso ya lo sabía. Sin embargo era una pena que no pudiera ver a Kakaroto en el otro mundo. Me despedí y esperé la llegada de Majing Buu. Picoro huyó con los niños y yo me quedé a provocar al demonio para poder ganar tiempo y que ellos estuvieran lejos al momento de la explosión._

_Mi muerte fue dolorosa, sentí como cada hueso de mi cuerpo se desmoronaba. Todo se oscureció, y sentí mi alma separarse de mi cuerpo._

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero cuando desperté tenía mi cuerpo y estaba en un lugar extraño. Asumí que estaba en el otro mundo. Un hombrecito me llevó a donde estaba Emma Daiosama, él me informó de los hechos, sentí una enorme rabia al enterarme que mi muerte había sido en vano! Pero sentí más furia al enterarme que Kakaroto me había hecho creer que estábamos peleando al mismo nivel. Maldito! El muy inútil tenía otra transformación que superaba mis fuerzas con facilidad! Aaahh! Ese tipo es una molestia! Me retracté de todo lo bueno que pensaba de él._

_Emma Daiosama me comentó su razón del porqué decidió dejarme mi cuerpo y no mandarme directo al infierno, accedí a ayudar. Esa mujer anciana me acompañó en mi viaje de regreso a la tierra, al igual que Kakaroto tendría solo 1 día, tendría 1 oportunidad para acabar con este enemigo a como diera lugar y salvar la tierra; esta vez no desperdiciaría mi tiempo, lucharía con mi máximo poder desde el principio, ya estaba muerto, así que no importaba, esa vieja mujer me miró preocupada aunque yo me sentía muy seguro de mí mismo…. Pero en el momento en el que llegamos ella y yo al lugar donde se encontraba Majing Buu, Kakaroto apareció con su teletransportación! Cómo?! Si estaba muerto! Desesperado me pidió que me colocara un zarcillo extraño para que pudiéramos fusionarnos y derrotar a Majing Buu… Insolente! Primero me mintió y luego pedía mi ayuda! No dudé en reprochárselo, sus excusas me importaron poco, yo solo quería acabar con el maldito demonio y estar lejos de Kakaroto lo más pronto posible. _

_El demonio nos dio una golpiza, pero seguía negándome a fusionarme con ese inútil._

_-"Vegeta! Ese canalla de Majing Buu se comió a todos! A Krillin, a Milk y también a Bulma!"_

_Mi mente se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Lo que yo provoqué desde el principio finalmente había matado a la única mujer en el universo que me comprendía. No podía negar que me aferré a ella, pero jamás diría mis sentimientos en voz alta, aunque eso ella siempre lo supo. Imaginé lo que ella me diría si hubiese estado allí en ese momento, probablemente primero me habría mandado al diablo, me habría golpeado por morir sin despedirme de ella y luego me diría que usara mi orgullo y fuerza por el bien de otros almenos una vez en mi vida. Así que accedí, me fusionaría con Kakaroto… La sabandija no me advirtió antes que jamás podríamos separarnos una vez fusionados! ""Bulma me matará"" pensé, pero lo hice._

_Vegetto surgió, ya no éramos Kakaroto y yo, éramos uno solo y se sentía increíble. Estaba ebrio de poder. Derrotar a Majing Buu finalmente se convirtió en una posibilidad, teníamos la pelea prácticamente ganada; pero antes debíamos rescatar a los demás que habían sido absorbidos, así que ideamos este plan, dejarnos absorber y rescatarlos desde dentro del cuerpo de Majing Buu. Fue algo difícil pues debíamos estar preparados en cualquier momento, pero lo logramos._

_Lo peculiar fue que al quitar el campo de energía con el que nos protegimos, la fusión de disolvió, lo cual me hizo muy feliz… no me imaginaba permanecer unido a ese insecto para siempre, y no quería imaginar lo que diría Bulma y la temperamental esposa de Kakaroto._

_El recorrido en el interior de Majing Buu fue sin duda la experiencia más asquerosa de mi vida! Odio las cosas asquerosas! Y para mi mala suerte tuvimos que toparnos con esa familia de lombrices! Aaahh! Esas malditas sabandijas!... Pero finalmente logramos encontrar a los demás, podíamos rescatarlos pero ahora el dilema era cómo derrotaríamos a Majing Buu. El imbécil de Kakaroto sugirió que nos fusionáramos por el otro método, pero de ninguna manera haría esos pasos tan ridículos! No soy un retrasado como para aceptar semejante sugerencia._

_En ese momento Majing Buu nos encontró, ya habíamos llamado mucho la atención peleando contra las ilusiones en la mente del demonio, pensamos que nos habíamos salvado cuando los vimos transformarse en pasteles, pero nos equivocamos, el globo desinflado fácilmente nos encontró._

_Kakaroto y yo peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, aunque ese inútil también es un aprovechado que no conoce el respeto por el espacio personal. Como sea, logramos destruir al demonio, pero nuevamente apareció otro Majing Buu, y otro, y otro más!_

_Yo quedé inconsciente, y cuando desperté Kakaroto seguía luchando contra Majing Buu, entonces se me ocurrió una idea… _

_Liberar a Majing Buu gordo fue una buena y mala idea…_

_Lo bueno de eso es que logramos liberar a todos y finalmente salir del cuerpo de Majing Buu…_

_Los llevamos a una cueva donde Majing Buu no los encontrara. Me tomé unos segundos para ver a mi hijo Trunks, si yo fuera terrícola, en ese momento le habría pedido perdón. Había dejado la salvación de la tierra en las manos de unos chiquillos, y ahora todos estaban muertos. _

_La reacción de Majing Buu nos preocupó a Kakaroto y a mí, estaba liberando demasiado poder! No entendíamos que estaba ocurriendo pero unos segundos después Majing Buu se transformó como en un niño, pero algo en él nos decía que ahora era más peligroso que nunca._

_De la nada comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, era un ruido ensordecedor! Kakaroto y yo no sabíamos en qué demonios se había convertido esta vez ese moustro. La tierra y nosotros temblábamos de miedo, pero finalmente se calló._

_Sin decir nada o siquiera buscarnos para pelear, el demonio lanzó una bola de poder lo suficiente como para acabar con la tierra al momento de tocar el suelo, rápidamente contraataqué con toda mi fuerza para detenerlo, acaso estaba loco?! Si destruía la tierra también se destruiría él, pero Kakaroto me recordó que tenía la capacidad de regenerarse, pues era inmortal. _

_Finalmente notó nuestra presencia, intenté provocarlo para ganar tiempo, si lo hacía quizá Gohan y los demás despertarían y entre todos acabaríamos con Majing Buu, el demonio me miró, pensé que lo había convencido de pelear con nosotros pero solo formó una bola de energía mucho más grande que la anterior y no había ninguna duda en que planeaba lanzárnosla y destruir la tierra para siempre. Kakaroto intentó detenerlo pero él nos lanzó el gigantesco ataque, pensé que sería nuestro fin._

_Rápidamente Kakaroto me dijo que fuéramos por los demás para escapar por medio de su teletransportación, yo volé lo más rápido que pude, estaba listo para tomar a mi hijo pero ese inútil de Kakaroto tomó a Kami Sama y ese ridículo humano llamado Míster Satán! De todas maneras no importaba, el ataque de Buu nos estaba quemando los pies, ya no podíamos volar más rápido! Y fue allí cuando el supremo Kaiosama apareció. Kakaroto logró tomarlo de la mano y yo rápidamente tomé a Kakaroto de la camisa. Logramos salvarnos. _

_Pero cuando toqué tierra en ese planeta extraño recordé que mi hijo, Picoro, Gohan y Goten habían estallado junto con la tierra. Aaahh! Ese desgraciado de Kakaroto había dejado morir a todos y en su lugar rescató a dos inútiles y un perro!_

_Le reclamé por haber dejado morir a mi hijo, el idiota no pudo decirme nada, su ki estaba lo suficientemente bajo como para que yo pudiera matarlo, pero hacer eso no cambiaría nada._

_Ese ridículo hombre comenzó a decir estupideces, su limitada mente terrícola no comprendía que todo esto era real, el muy estúpido intentó volar pero solo se estrelló contra el suelo. Entonces me molesté más porque Kakaroto había rescatado ese payaso en lugar de Gohan y los demás, y lo peor de todo es que quizá no podríamos revivirlos con las esferas pues habían explotado junto con la tierra._

_Pero justo cuando pensamos que todo se había perdido el namekuseí dijo algo útil. Recordó que en su planeta aún existían las esferas del dragón originales, con ellas podríamos reconstruir la tierra y revivir a todos. Alfin teníamos una esperanza! Pero Kakaroto se lamentó pues dijo que le sería muy difícil usar su teletransportación para encontrar el planeta Nameku, nuevamente, todo estaba perdido._

_-"Esperen!"…-Dijo el joven supremo…-"en realidad no conozco las esferas del dragón de las que tanto hablan, pero sí puedo teletransportarme desde este planeta de los supremos Kaiosamas a cualquier lugar de la galaxia, es mi especialidad! Vieron como lo hice hace un momento? Esta es una de las técnicas que tiene Kibito!"_

_Grandioso! Estábamos salvados! Si derrotábamos a Majing Buu todo saldría a la perfección! Pero ese anciano loco Aaahh! Comenzó a decirnos que no podíamos usar las esferas pues era una alteración a la naturaleza. Aaahh! Acaso no comprendía que ésta era una emergencia?! _

_Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Kakaroto intervino:_

_-"Supremo no tienes porqué ser tan duro con nosotros! Si todo marcha a la perfección te prometo regalarte una fotografía de esa chica bonita que te conté, será toda tuya así la verás en el momento que tú quieras"…-Escuché lo que Kakaroto dijo y me pareció extraño. Cuál mujer estaba ofreciendo?_

_-"De verdad? Vas a regalarme esa fotografía?...-Preguntó el supremo excitado por la idea. Pero a mí me sonaba sospechoso, solo esperaba que no fuera lo que yo creía._

_-"Que tal! Verdad que la quieres? Bueno no es tan joven pero sigue siendo una chica muy atractiva"…-Maldición! Ese Kakaroto no se atrevería!_

_-"Pero esa mujer ya fue asesinada por Majing Buu no es verdad?" _

_-"Por eso te digo que la reviviremos con las esferas del dragón!"….-Ya no podía quedarme callado, tenía que asegurarme que ese inútil no estuviera hablando de mi esposa._

_-"Oye Kakaroto. Espero que esa mujer de la que estás hablando con tanta exaltación no sea Bulma"…-Le advertí, pero el desgraciado, el desgraciado de Kakaroto! Estaba ofreciendo a mi mujer!_

_-"AH ESTABAS HABLANDO DE ELLA! CÓMO TE ATREVES A OFRECER ESPOSAS DE OTROS?! SI TE ATREVES A HACER ESO TE HARÉ PEDAZOS! PORQUÉ NO LE OFRECES UNA FOTOGRAFÍA DE TU ESPOSAA?!"…-Le grité. Pero ese inútil me argumentó que su esposa no era tan atractiva como la mía. Ja! Era obvio que él jamás ofrecería a su mujer, Kakaroto era tonto pero no idiota. Ningún hombre ofrecería a otro su mujer. Pero antes de que pudiera insultarlo de nuevo el supremo Kaiosama nos mostró que Majing Buu había terminado de regenerarse y ahora estaba buscándonos por medio de nuestro Ki, ese maldito! Había dominado la técnica de la teletransportación!_

_Majing Buu había llegado al planeta de los Kaiosamas donde todos los peleadores de la antigüedad se encontraban, ja! De verdad estaba muy cerca._

_-"Si quiere venir que venga!"…-Dije animado, Kakaroto me apoyó. En ese momento los supremos Kaiosamas nos dieron sus zarcillos para que Kakaroto y yo nos fusionáramos de nuevo. Si lo hacíamos teníamos la pelea ganada. Eso era seguro._

_-"No, ya no necesitamos eso"…-Dijo Kakaroto. Yo estaba confundido, porqué había dicho eso?_

_-"Te lo devuelvo. Esta no es nuestra manera de pelear, simplemente no me sentiría bien. Disculpe por rechazar su ayuda pero yo quiero pelear por mi propia cuenta."….-Yo estaba sorprendido, nunca esperé esa reacción de él._

_-"Perdónenme estos caprichos cuando nos encontramos en un momento tan crítico pero él tampoco está fusionado con alguien más."….-Los supremos explotaron molestos refutando que no era el momento para ponerse orgullosos. Pero yo estaba feliz de ver que Kakaroto alfin demostraba tener el orgullo de un saiyayin de raza pura._

_-"Bien dicho Kakaroto! Yo tampoco necesito esto para pelear contra él!"….-En ese momento destruí el zarcillo y Kakaroto me siguió destruyendo el suyo….-"Así es como deben ser los saiyayines de raza guerrera."_

_Como era de esperarse, los supremos nos gritaban que estábamos locos si pensábamos que con nuestros poderes lo derrotaríamos; y talvez era verdad pero no me importaba, yo quería pelear como lo que era… Sin embargo la bola de cristal nos indicó que Majing Buu estaba destruyendo el planeta de los Kaiosamas. Kakaroto planeaba ir por él usando su teletransportación pero yo le sugerí que sería mejor llamarlo al planeta Supremo donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, pues aun cuando peleáramos con todo nuestro poder, el planeta no se destruiría._

_-"Pero cómo Vegeta?"….-Me preguntó._

_-"Él nos está buscando, si aumentamos nuestro Ki se dará cuenta que estamos en este planeta supremo y vendrá"….-Eso era obvio ya que Buu estaba ansioso por destruirnos._

_-"Ah! Es cierto!"...-Dijo Kakaroto. Ambos nos colocamos en posición y comenzamos a elevar nuestro Ki. En menos de 1 minuto Majing Buu llegó al planeta supremo._

_Sonreí satisfecho de saber que podría pelear con toda mi fuerzas sin tener que preocuparme de nada. Kakaroto se sentía igual. Pero Dendé y los Supremos estaban aterrados. Era de esperarse pues eran muy débiles. Kakaroto les ordenó que se fueran a otro planeta para estar más seguros ya que nosotros nos quedaríamos a pelear contra Buu. Todos nos desearon buena suerte y luego el Supremo Kaioshin se los llevó usando la teletransportación._

_Y allí estábamos, frente a Majing Buu. De una manera muy seria, Kakaroto y yo decidimos quien pelearía contra el demonio. Desafortunadamente perdí._

_-"Kakaroto… Hace tiempo que no te veo pelear, demuéstrame lo que has aprendido"…-Escuché que Kakaroto me decía algo pero lo ignoré, solo volé a un lugar alto donde pudiera apreciar la pelea en todo su esplendor. Era extraño pero por alguna razón sentí cierto alivio al no tener que enfrentarme solo con Majing Buu._

_La batalla parecía que iba empezar, pero Majing Buu estaba dormido, Kakaroto se molestó y expulsó su poder hasta llegar al saiyayin fase 2. Sin embargo a Majing Buu parecía no importarle, él estaba golpeando su pecho y gritando como si nada estuviera pasando, el payaso se estaba burlando de la fuerza de los saiyayines!_

_Kakaroto comenzó a golpearlo pero él seguía haciendo lo mismo! Recibía ataques pero no se defendió en absoluto, yo sabía perfectamente que ese demonio no se dejaría ganar por unos ataques tan simples, así que cuando Kakaroto lanzó un ataque y todo al frente desapareció, yo esperaba que alguna nube rosa regenerara el cuerpo de Majing Buu, lo cual naturalmente pasó._

_Yo observaba la pelea desde mi lugar, y pude darme cuenta que ni Kakaroto ni Majing Buu estaban luchando con todo su poder, sin embargo, no estaba seguro si el poder de Kakaroto podría ser suficiente para acabar con ese demonio. Estuve analizando cada golpe, y Majing Buu no estaba ocupando ni siquiera la mitad de sus poderes. Una serie de golpes inútiles por parte de Kakaroto provocó que el demonio Buu formara una gran esfera de poder lo suficiente como para destruir 4 planetas. Kakaroto logró soportarla y esquivarla cuando ésta regresó al planeta supremo. Parecía que ya se estaba cansando de probar la fuerza de Buu así que optó por convertirse en lo que él llamaba, súper saiyayin fase 3. Había visto su transformación desde el otro mundo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de sentir el gigantesco poder que conllevaba dicha transformación. Finalmente ese inútil se había decidido a pelear como se debe; a decir verdad ya me estaba cansando de verlo jugar, tanto él como yo habíamos analizado lo suficiente el poder de Majing Buu._

_Tal poder hizo que muchas rocas volaran en pedazos y no pude evitar que algunas me golpearan el rostro. Me acerqué lo más rápido posible para observar la pelea, Majing Buu y Kakaroto parecía que estaban teniendo una pelea pareja, era verdad que los poderes de esos 2 sobrepasaban con facilidad los míos, aunque aún no podía asegurar que Kakaroto pudiera ser el vencedor de esta batalla. Tenía que esperar a ver cómo se desarrollaba la pelea._

_Kakaroto atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, era increíble, no podía creer sus poderes tan ilimitados, cada golpe era un estruendo, me sorprendí mucho de la resistencia de ese planeta supremo, en la tierra esos dos ya hubieran acabado con todo a su alrededor._

_Kakaroto golpeó fuertemente a Majing Buu quien salió volando hacia el suelo, pero el demonio era astuto. Se encogió hasta tener una forma de pelota, rebotó en el suelo y salió disparado para golpear a Kakaroto en la cara, comenzó a hacer esto por todos lados, se impulsaba desde el suelo para golpear como una pelota a Kakaroto, sin embargo éste realizó un movimiento rápido que provocó que Buu se estrellara contra el suelo y lo atravesara. _

_Un gran agujero se formó y Majing Buu desapareció. Esto era una desventaja para Kakaroto, no sabía por dónde podía aparecer ese demonio pues su Ki se percibía por todo el planeta. Kakaroto buscaba con desesperación una señal que le indicara dónde se encontraba Majing Buu, pero sin darse cuenta, salió volando por el mismo agujero golpeándolo fuertemente contra las rocas._

_Ese insecto comenzó a burlarse de Kakaroto y a pesar de que él estaba peleando con su transformación de Súper saiyayin fase 3, no había logrado hacerle ningún daño. Entonces comencé a preocuparme, ese maldito Majing Buu era un ser aterrador, y todo indicaba que Kakaroto estaba lejos de ganar esta batalla._

_Kakaroto hizo su último esfuerzo lanzando un súper kame hame ha contra Majing Buu, pero en lugar de hacerle daño, un ejército de Majing Buu s apareció quienes atacaron a Kakaroto provocándole tanto daño que él cayó inconsciente al suelo._

_No podía creerlo!...-"Kakaroto!"…-Le llamé, pero fue inútil, así que opté por ir a donde se encontraba y verificar si seguía con vida. Pude percibir su Ki, pero era débil, así supe que era momento de involucrarme en esta pelea._

_-"Kakaroto yo te reemplazaré"…-Le dije, él intentó levantarse pero no pudo, y por primera vez en mi vida sentí compasión….-"Necesitas descansar un poco"…-no lo había visto tan débil desde aquella vez que luchamos en la tierra hace más de 12 años._

_-"Vegeta, ese sujeto tiene una fuerza increíble"…-Me dijo entrecortado, aún no podía levantarse del suelo….-"Te recomiendo que..Te prepares"….-Yo fruncí, lo sabía perfectamente pues había observado la pelea._

_-"Sí lo sé"…-Le contesté, me preparé, expulsé mi poder y volé hacia dónde estaban los Majing Buu s. Ellos iban atacarme al mismo tiempo así que me cubrí y una vez los tuve a todos cerca los expulsé libreando más de poder, luego lancé una serie de ataques múltiples los cuales me dejaron cansado, pero sabía perfectamente que esto era solo el comienzo, así que me preparé nuevamente mientras Majing Buu se regeneraba una vez más._

_-"Voy a matar a los dos!"….-Dijo burlándose…..-""Demonios""…-Pensé, pero antes de poder prepararme el demonio me lanzó un ataque poderoso el cual yo no pude prever! Comenzó a golpearme pero eran tan rápidos que no encontraba la oportunidad para defenderme. Yo estaba en completa desventaja. _

_-""Demonios! Sus ataques son muy rápidos! Cómo es posible que Kakaroto haya peleado contra él!""…-Pensaba mientras recibía los poderosos ataques de Majing Buu. Pude encontrar la oportunidad de huir de sus golpes, y ese maldito, ese maldito demonio se estaba burlando de mí para provocarme!_

_A mí! Al príncipe de los saiyayin! No era posible que me rindiera tan pronto así que lo volví a atacar con todas mis fuerzas pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba hacerle ningún daño! Él solo se regeneraba. _

_-"Maldición esto no está funcionando!"…-Grité cansado por la pelea. Entonces Majing Buu me golpeó lanzándome contra las rocas. Yo sentí como mi cuerpo se estaba desmoronando, apenas pude abrir los ojos y ante mí se encontraba ese demonio quien estaba más que listo para acabar con mi existencia. _

_-""No puedo vencerlo! Este enemigo está fuera de mi alcance!""….-Era inútil, no podía hacer nada más que prepararme para desaparecer de este y el otro mundo. Pero tenía miedo, no quería morir otra vez, no de esa forma!_

_El moustro se alejó un poco y preparó una esfera de poder para lanzarla directo a mí, iba gritarle que se detuviera pero justo en ese momento Kakaroto apareció para detenerlo._

_-"Yo te reemplazaré Vegeta, Majing Buu es muy fuerte, de todas las peleas que he tenido él es el enemigo más poderoso que me ha tocado… Pero te juro que no me daré por vencido!"…-Kakaroto se transformó en súper saiyayin y se lanzó a atacarlo._

_Yo estaba sorprendido, y me quedé más atónito al verlo transformarse de nuevo en el saiyayin fase 3. Cómo podía tener la energía suficiente para volver a hacerlo?! Estaba totalmente fuera de mi alcance, yo ni siquiera pude transformarme en súper saiyayin por lo lastimado que estaba. Descendí al suelo para descansar un poco y al verlo pelear contra ese demonio pude comprenderlo… al fin pude comprender lo que tanto había observado todos estos años pero nunca me había atrevido a aceptar…._

_-"Kakaroto, tú eres un guerrero admirable. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que yo no sirvo para pelear con Majing Buu, tú eres el único que puede derrotarlo… Kakaroto, la primera vez que te vi fue cuando estaba en busca de planetas con un excelente ambiente para después venderlos… a partir de ese momento solamente vivía para cumplir un objetivo el cual era superar los poderes de Kakaroto… Existía una leyenda la cual decía que un súper saiyayin aparecería entre mil, y si la leyenda llegara a ser cierta, yo sería el único capaz de convertirme en ese ser súper dotado, Kakaroto es un guerrero de baja clase sería absurdo que él fuera ese súper saiyayin! Ha superado los niveles de un guerrero saiyayin! Entonces la leyenda era verdad! Él es el súper saiyayin?!... Yo pude despertar al súper saiyayin que había en mí al haber desatado mi furia! Estaba emocionado, pensé que finalmente había superado a Kakaroto y esos momentos que tuve alguna vez como el príncipe saiyayin habían regresado! Pero a fin de cuentas, no logré superarte… Al principio, pensé que era tu obligación proteger a tus seres queridos, y a causa de eso, un poder totalmente desconocido brotaba en tu corazón… Quizá tenga razón, ahora yo tengo el mismo deber…. Antes, yo peleaba para que todo se hiciera a mi voluntad, por diversión! Era una delicia para mí matar a la gente, y sobre todo para fortalecer mi orgullo. Pero Kakaroto, tú eres diferente, no peleabas solamente para ganar, siempre sobrepasaste los límites de tus fuerzas para no perder ante nadie! Por eso, tú nunca te atreviste a matar a tus oponentes… Lo sé, porque tú nunca te atreviste a matarme!... Parece ser que finalmente he comprendido que en mi corazón hay un poco de sentimiento que suelen tener los humanos… Pero no puedo soportar la idea de que existe un saiyayin generoso que le gusta pelear! TÚ PUEDES KAKAROTO! ERES EL NÚMERO UNO!"…_

_Sonreí satisfecho, pues sentí una carga desvanecerse en mi interior. Sin embargo, éste no era el momento para ponerse sentimental, le estaban dando una paliza a Kakaroto! _

_Yo observaba desde lejos mientras recuperaba algo de mi energía. Pude darme cuenta que Majing Buu había utilizado el Kame Hame Ha contra Kakaroto, afortunadamente él logró resistirlo y regresó el ataque utilizando toda su fuerza, sin embargo fue inútil._

_Ambos continuaron peleando pero Majing Buu tomó a Kakaroto por la pierna y dándole vueltas lo lanzó contra una gran roca, él expulsó su poder y lanzó múltiples ataques hacia Buu. Ambos estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas, eso lo sabía ya que el Ki que Majing Buu había utilizado conmigo era mucho menor que el que estaba usando con Kakaroto._

_Kakaroto fue astuto y con su gran velocidad logró golpear a Majing Buu mandándolo directamente al suelo, luego puso su mano en el cuerpo de Majing Buu y lo atacó con todo el poder que le quedaba. Parecía que lo había logrado, pero inesperadamente el demonio resurgió de la tierra y tomó a Kakaroto del pie para llevarlo consigo a lo profundo de la tierra._

_No supe que era lo que estaba pasando pero sentí como la tierra temblaba, cerré mis ojos tratando de observar la pelea concentrándome en el Ki de Kakaroto y Majing Buu. Así me di cuenta que todo seguía igual, Kakaroto peleaba pero sus ataques eran inútiles, entonces ambos salieron de entre la tierra, Majing Buu estaba deforme, pero solo debía regenerarse. Kakaroto estaba frente a mí._

_-"Aunque siga atacándolo de la misma forma, ese miserable no recibirá ningún daño! Volverá a aparecer como si nada hubiera pasado!...-Kakaroto ya estaba al borde de la desesperación. Así que opté por liberarlo de su preocupación hablándole sinceramente._

_-"Kakaroto!"…-Le llamé. Él me contestó pidiéndome que lo dejara pelear otro momento más y que aún no lo reemplazara. Yo sonreí al ver que se sentía intimidado por mí a pesar de ser más fuerte. Sin duda era un completo tonto._

_-"No… Ni siquiera lo tengo pensado, no te adelantes a los hechos cabeza de alcornoque… Sabes mejor que yo que si vuelvo a pelear con él me volverá a matar… En pocas palabras le tomará unos segundos hacerlo"….-Kakaroto me miró sorprendido por lo que yo acaba de declarar._

_-"No.. No... Yo no quise decir eso"…-Titubeó él. Yo sonreí…-"Dejémonos de cursilerías…Esa es la cruda realidad, y lo entendí a la perfección ahora que peleé con él, Majing Buu es mucho más fuerte que yo y no quisiera decir esto pero tú tampoco lo vencerás…-Kakaroto estaba atónito por mis palabras…-" Vegeta"….-Apenas pudo decir…"No te intimides por mí, acaba de una vez con él yo sé que los poderes de un súper saiyayin fase 3 son capaces de desaparecer a Majing Buu del universo, qué estás esperando para hacerlo?...-Kakaroto se volteó._

_-"Sí, yo también había pensado lo mismo, pero desafortunadamente no he podido encontrar esa oportunidad…"….-""Qué Cosa?!"…-Pensé de inmediato._

_-"CUANDO QUIERO DESAPARECERLO NO ME DEJA DESCANSAR NI POR LO MENOS UN MINUTO PARA REUNIR ENERGÍA!"…..Gritó quejándose…-"Un minuto dijiste?"….-Pregunté anonadado. Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo ese inútil?! Pudo haberlo derrotado desde el principio pero no había querido hacerlo?!_

_-"RAYOS! Creo que me lucí más de la cuenta pero pensaba que esto iba marchar a la perfección!...-Ay demonios! Ese insecto estaba ocultándome de nuevo sus verdaderos poderes._

_-"Entonces estabas cuidando el no ponerme en ridículo?!"….-No podía creerlo, yo era un debilucho… Pero este no era el momento para pensar en eso, así que se me ocurrió una idea. Para derrotar a Majing Buu era necesario que Kakaroto reuniera la energía suficiente, y eso requería de 1 minuto. Le dije a Kakaroto que yo pelearía contra Majing Buu. Sin duda era capaz de soportar un mísero minuto._

_Kakaroto intentó detenerme, pero yo le recordé que no teníamos muchas opciones. Esta pelea ya no era solo de él, también era mía… él no estaba seguro, pero yo ya lo había decidido, y no había otra opción._

_-"Apuesto mi orgullo a que soy capaz de detenerlo por un mísero minuto"…-Le dije convencido._

_Kakaroto lo comprendió, y se limitó a desearme suerte, recordándome que no debía morir de nuevo. _

_-"No te vayas a morir… Vegeta"….-Dijo mirándome fijo. Yo volteé, estaba preocupado, tenía miedo, pero jamás lo demostraría, ni siquiera a Kakaroto._

_-"Hhmmp! Eso no te incumbe!"….-Le dije. Luego expulsé mi ki transformándome en súper saiyayin 2. Kakaroto comenzó a reunir la energía lo más rápido posible. _

_Me lancé hacia Majing Buu con uno de mis ataques el cual quemó la mitad de su cuerpo, luego comencé a atacarlo continuamente cuidando de no utilizar toda mi energía desde el principio. Sin embargo no me di cuenta que Majing Buu estaba regenerándose arriba de mí, sentí como su patada me mandaba directo al suelo. No tuve tiempo de recuperarme cuando volvió a golpearme mandándome lejos y luego rematándome con una patada en mi espalda. Sentí como mis costillas se movían de su lugar, quizá me astillé más de una, pero esto era apenas el inicio…. Golpeó mi cabeza contra el suelo y luego me pateó, puedo jurar que escuché la voz de Krillin diciéndome que no me diera por vencido._

_Me consolé a mí mismo recordándome que era solo un minuto que debía soportar ese infierno, por algún motivo pensé que la tortura que estaba viviendo era el reflejo de lo que yo había hecho sufrir a tantas personas durante mis años como mercenario y asesino sádico. Por esa misma razón debía continuar, este sufrimiento me lo tenía merecido pero ahora solamente yo era capaz de ayudar a Kakaroto para derrotar a Majing Buu y salvar al universo entero._

_Intenté atacarlo pero el demonio continuó golpeándome. Estaba en medio de las rocas cuando pude ver que Majing Buu comenzó a percatarse del ki de Kakaroto. Con dificultad me levanté de entre las rocas tratando de ignorar el inmenso dolor de mi pierna inflamada._

_-"Aún no hemos… terminado… INSECTO!"…-Dije intentando provocarlo. Majing Buu volteó a verme y entonces aproveché la oportunidad para seguirlo provocando….-"Qué te pasa? Acaso no eres el demonio más fuerte del universo?...Qué te pasa tienes miedo?...-El demonio gruñó molesto y se lanzó hacia mí, yo aumente mi ki y me preparé para lanzar un Big Bag, Majing Buu logró esquivarlo usando su habilidad de moldearse a cualquier forma, luego siguió golpeándome sin que yo pudiera esquivar alguno de sus ataques._

_Sin ninguna piedad expulsó su poder en mi cara haciéndome caer inconsciente. Afortunadamente pude recuperar el conocimiento pero solo lo escuché burlándose de mí. Sin embargo al querer levantarme pude sentir el punzante dolor en mi brazo izquierdo que me indicaba que el hueso se había movido de su lugar. Pero yo seguí provocando a Majing Buu, aún no podía darme por vencido, mi orgullo no me lo permitía. Incluso la novia de Gohan tenía las agallas para poner su vida en riesgo con tal de no perder ante nadie, y yo, el que alguna vez fue el príncipe de los saiyayins, no podía dejar que un ataque tan simple me derrotara, yo era un guerrero, y mientras el enemigo prevaleciera yo debía mantenerme de pie!_

_Como pude regresé mi brazo a su lugar y tomé la última reserva de energía que tenía para atacar a Majing Buu, pero él me golpeó nuevamente mandándome lejos, luego enredó su flexible brazo en mi cuello y comenzó a asfixiarme. Pude sentir como mis huesos comenzaban a tronar, y yo.. yo no podía zafarme, había llegado a mi límite…_

_Estaba asustado, la última vez que sentí tanto dolor fue cuando Frezeer me torturó hasta matarme. Los terrícolas suelen decir, que cuando estás cerca de la muerte ves pasar toda tu vida frente a ti. Era ridículo imaginar que en ese momento la vi pasar ya que yo ya estaba muerto, por qué ahora? Por qué no antes? En el inmenso dolor comencé a pensar en Trunks, en Bulma, incluso en los ridículos de sus padres. Pensaba en que si regresara a la tierra, la empalagosa madre de Bulma me esperaría con esos pastelillos y un té helado esperando que yo los tomara. El padre de Bulma estaría en el laboratorio reparando los robots que yo había estropeado. Trunks estaría jugando en la sala de la casa con sus juguetes y Bulma estaría en la cocina preparando la cena para evitar mis reclamos por no tenerla lista de inmediato… Vaya, que tonto había sido…_

_Ahora estaba siendo golpeado brutalmente por Majing Buu, mis fuerzas se estaban desvaneciendo y mi resistencia había llegado a su límite… Pude sentir que la presencia de Kakaroto se estaba acercando a mí, probablemente estaba preocupado al ver como ese demonio me estaba dando una paliza._

_-"Que no se te ocurra venir, demonios! Quien crees que tuvo la culpa de ponerme así tú lo sabes!...Reúne toda la energía posible!"…-Grité desesperado._

_Un brazo salió de entre los escombros tomándome por el cuello nuevamente. El moustro Majing Buu esta vez estaba decidido a matarme, preparó una bola de energía para lanzármela directamente a mi débil cuerpo. Ya no pude soportarlo…. Cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto que me haría desaparecer para siempre pero en ese momento…._

_No sé qué era peor… que mi cuerpo se estaba desmoronando poco a poco, o que el payaso de míster Satán me había salvado de la muerte….m_

_El entrometido comenzó a mofarse de Majing Buu sin ningún temor… la verdad en ese momento no pude enterarme de lo que estaba pasando pero lo que sí supe fue que Satán seguía vivo y eso era casi imposible. Majing Buu comenzó a gritar desesperado por algo, pero eso no importaba… ya había pasado más de un minuto y Kakaroto aún no reunía la energía necesaria para acabar con Majing Buu! Él asintió y siguió aumentando su ki._

_Pero algo extraño ocurrió… El demonio Majing Buu escupió algo que al hacer contacto con el exterior se transformó en el Majing Buu gordo con el que yo había peleado y muerto anteriormente…. Lo que no comprendía era, Por qué?! Porqué en ese momento el Majing Buu niño había expulsado a Majing Buu gordo?!_

_Satán corrió hacia Majing Buu gordo tratando de despertarlo. Yo no comprendía lo que estaba pasando! Ese sujeto era despiadado cuando lo conocí y ahora ese terrícola lo trataba como su igual… ese payaso tuvo las agallas de desafiar a Majing Buu pero con un simple golpe salió volando. No puse mucha atención a las ridiculeces que estaba diciendo, estaba más bien conmocionado por que ese terrícola seguía con vida. Pero quedé petrificado cuando al ver que Majing Buu iba acabar con la vida de Satán, un poderoso rayo lo detuvo. Era Majing Buu gordo! Estaba defendiendo a ese terrícola! No podía creerlo! _

_Esta era la distracción que estábamos esperando, así que rápidamente regresé con Kakaroto._

_-"Cuánto tiempo más te vas a tardar?! Todavía no Kakaroto?!"…-Le cuestioné. Pero él me respondió que la energía que estaba reuniendo, desde su punto máximo, había comenzado a bajar. MALDICIÓN! Lo que nos faltaba! Intenté hacerle ver que el Majing Buu gordo no soportaría mucho tiempo peleando con el otro, debíamos darnos prisa! Pero poco a poco Kakaroto fue perdiendo sus fuerzas al punto de regresar a su estado normal._

_Mierda… Ahora sí estábamos en graves aprietos….._

_Ya no contábamos con la fuerza de Kakaroto, yo estaba débil, y a Majing Buu gordo le quedaba poco tiempo para resistir pelear con el otro._

_-"Aaah! Eres un inútil! Todos mis esfuerzos por desgracia fueron inservibles! Qué tienes pensado hacer?!"…-Le regañé a Kakaroto, pero él argumentó que su transformación era más complicada siendo un mortal._

_-"Lo siento mucho Vegeta… Maldición cuando estaba muerto esto no me costaba ningún trabajo! Ahora veo que luchando como mortal mi ki disminuye fácilmente y más cuando me transformo en súper saiyayin fase 3… estoy perdido… realmente no sé qué hacer"….-Me miró resignado con una sonrisa. Yo también sonreí ya que no tenía sentido discutir por algo que no podía hacerse._

_Majing Buu gordo estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas, pero tal como nosotros, sus esfuerzos eran en vano. La diferencia de poderes era muy grande… pero… al verlos pelear, como un rayo, cruzó por mi mente la única esperanza que nos quedaba. Recordé en ese momento un factor muy importante que posiblemente nos salvaría de la derrota._

_-"Supremo Kaiosama! Dendé! Yo sé que pueden escucharme y nos observan por esa esfera de cristal!"….-Grité esperando una respuesta….-"Me escuchan? Si realmente me escuchan respóndanme de una vez!" _

_-"Sí podemos escucharte"….-Respondió el anciano._

_-"Entonces quiero que reúnan las esferas del dragón del planeta Nameku! Háganlo! Vayan ya! No hay tiempo que perder!...-Grité desesperado._

_-"Y para qué se necesitan?"…-Me preguntó Dendé. Lo que me faltaba! Estos insectos no entendían que todo giraba en torno a la pelea, acaso creía que iba usar las esferas para pedirme un helado o qué?!_

_-"No quiero escuchar más pretextos o no podrán reunir las esferas!"…-Exigí. Luego de eso no escuché más. Así que supuse que ellos ya se habían marchado._

_-"Pero…Vegeta dime…Qué es lo que vas a hacer?... Ten en cuenta que aún es demasiado pronto para usar las esferas del dragón"…-Me dijo preocupado el tonto de Kakaroto._

_-"Kakaroto dime… Cuántas veces has salvado a la tierra?"…-Pregunté. Él me miró extrañado._

_-"No entiendo.. Porqué.. Por qué me preguntas eso Vegeta?...-Cuestionó confundido._

_-"Te pregunto qué cuántas veces la has salvado?!...-Grité molesto exigiendo su respuesta._

_-"Aaahh….No…No estoy seguro de cuántas veces fueron…"…-Me respondió. Entonces comprendí que mi plan podría funcionar._

_-"A veces es bueno dejar que los terrícolas carguen con esa responsabilidad"…-Dije seriamente. Como era de esperarse, él no comprendió lo que intentaba hacer._

_Pasaron solo unos minutos para que Dendé me contactara telepáticamente comunicándome que las esferas del dragón ya estaban reunidas. De inmediato le indiqué que llamara a Porunga y que pidiera 2 deseos. El primero era reconstruir la tierra, y el segundo era revivir a las personas que murieron desde ese día del torneo de las artes marciales a excepción de los malos._

_Kakaroto le pidió a Dendé que me obedeciera. Luego me cuestionó por qué no pedir que revivieran a los que fueron asesinados por Majing Buu. Yo le argumenté que… Si eso ocurría Dabura y Babidi regresarían a la vida, entonces todo se complicaría… Además… Las personas que yo había matado no podrían revivir._

_Dendé me advirtió que eso no podría ser pues las esferas de Nameku solo podían revivir a 1 persona a la vez! Eso me frustraba mis planes! Pero de inmediato Dendé me comunicó que las esferas habían sido modificadas, así que podríamos seguir con el plan. Eso me daba un gran alivio._

_Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que Dendé me informara que mis deseos habían sido cumplidos. Ya era hora! Me estaba desesperando pues Majing Buu gordo ya tenía poco tiempo!_

_-Aaahh! Vegeta! La aureola que tenías en la cabeza ya no está!...-Gritó Kakaroto. La verdad me sentí muy sorprendido pues pensé que ya que yo había asesinado mucha gente no sería revivido con los demás. Kakaroto también lo notó, aunque no tenía por qué decírmelo… ya era demasiado saber que mi corazón se había vuelto en parte terrícola…._

_-"Ajá! Ya entendí que es lo que quieres hacer!"…..-Gritó emocionado Kakaroto-""ya era hora""…-Pensé….-"Pediste que revivieran a Gohan y Gotenks para que nos ayudaran a pelear no es así?"…-Preguntó. Qué tonto! Aunque era mucho esperar que comprendiera mi estrategia._

_-"No... Te equivocas...Vamos a comenzar será mejor que te prepares"…-Le indiqué. Él estaba aún confundido….-"Haremos la Genkidama!"…-Declaré. Kakaroto se sorprendió ante mis palabras. Yo había recordado esa técnica desde la primer pelea que él y yo tuvimos en la tierra. Con una pequeña esfera me había vencido. Era muy poderosa. Durante la pelea contra el androide número 13, Kakaroto había utilizado esa técnica y lo había derrotado en pocos segundos. Si una genkidama formada por energía de los seres vivos de la tierra era capaz de acabar con un enemigo poderoso, existía la probabilidad de que una genkidama formada por la energía de todos los seres humanos fuera capaz de derrotar a Majing Buu… esa era nuestra única esperanza._

_-"Oye Vegeta! Así que lo que tenías en mente era la genkidama?! Es eso cierto?!"…-Preguntó Kakaroto sorprendido._

_-"Así es"…-Afirmé. Kakaroto comenzó a alagarme por mi plan, pero yo estaba pensando en que no podíamos perder más tiempo pues Majing Buu gordo seguía luchando contra el otro Majing Buu. Debíamos darnos prisa._

_-"Oye…No crees…Que es imposible usar la genkidama Vegeta? Mira, aunque reunamos la energía de todos los terrícolas no será suficiente"….-Vaya, era de esperarse que Kakaroto tuviera sus dudas. Él había cargado con la obligación de salvar el mundo desde que era un niño y ahora no podía dejar esa responsabilidad en manos de los que siempre se beneficiaban y nunca le habían agradecido. _

_-"Ya te lo dije, de vez en cuando es mejor que los terrícolas se hagan responsables de sus propias vidas… además no reunirás poca energía, quiero que hagas la genkidama más espectacular de toda la historia!"…-a Kakaroto lo convencieron mis palabras. Así que se preparó._

_Dendé me informó que aún existía un deseo, pero eso no me interesaba ya que teníamos lo que hacía falta para hacer la genkidama. Lo que sí necesitaba era hablar con todos los terrícolas y pedirles que nos brindaran su energía. Pero esos inútiles de los supremos no podían ayudarme… por suerte Kaiosama si podía. Me indicó que hablara y así todos podrían escucharme. También me halagó por mi idea. Le agradecí pues nos había sido de mucha ayuda._

_Así que levanté mi rostro al cielo y me preparé para hablar con los terrícolas….-"Me escuchan? Seres del planeta tierra? Les hablo por medio de la telepatía… Supongo que saben que la mayor parte de ustedes fue asesinado por Majing Buu, sin embargo con la ayuda de un poder misterioso han regresado a la vida… No crean que fue un sueño… en este momento nos encontramos en un lugar y un guerrero está luchando por todos ustedes, lamentablemente no todo está marchando como debería ser, los poderes que tiene Majing Buu son más impresionantes que los de Cell… es por eso que queremos pedirles ayuda, solo tienen que levantar sus manos hacia el cielo y nos den su fuerza para derrotar a Majing Buu… no se preocupen si se sienten agotados, es como si corrieran por un breve tiempo…. Por favor! Háganlo!"….-Mi tarea estaba hecha, ahora dependía de Kakaroto reunir toda la energía que llegara._

_Él se elevó unos cuantos metros del suelo y levantó sus manos para empezar a formar la genkidama._

_La energía que llegaba era gigantesca pero no suficiente, así que seguí hablando con los terrícolas para que nos brindaran su energía. Por un momento pude escuchar la voz de Bulma, eso me hizo sentir fuerte… Majing Buu gordo seguía peleando con Majing Buu Kid, pero estaba comenzando a debilitarse… ya habían pasado unos minutos y la genkidama no crecía! _

_Pude escuchar que los incrédulos terrícolas no querían atender mi llamado! Maldición! Eran unos tontos! No comprendían que nosotros estábamos peleando con todas nuestras fuerzas y ellos no querían cooperar a salvar el planeta que a ellos les pertenecía! Eso me hizo enfurecer! _

_Míster Satán estaba rogándome que ayudara a Majing Buu para que no fuera asesinado por el otro, pero eso era inútil, si no terminábamos la genkidama de nada servirían nuestros esfuerzos. Lo lancé lejos pues me estorbaba, después de todo no me interesaba en nada su presencia, ese payaso era solo un farsante y ahora era amigo del que me había asesinado._

_Regresé a lo mío, estaba furioso de escuchar a los humanos que no querían cooperar en nada, estaba listo para insultarlos y obligarlos a levantar sus manos pero en ese momento Kaiosama me detuvo diciéndome que tuviera más sensibilidad para pedir las cosas…_

_-""Está bien….""…..-Me dije de mala gana preparándome para hablar de nuevo….-"Pongan atención terrícolas, se los pediré una vez más…A VER SI YA NO PONEN TANTAS EXCUSAS! LEVANTEN LAS MANOS YAAAAAA!"….-Vamos. Tampoco esperaban que yo suplicara no?_

_Kakaroto gritó preocupado que solo teníamos la energía de nuestros amigos pero esas sabandijas de los terrícolas eran unos tercos! Intenté pedirles de la mejor manera pero no querían escucharme! Estaba comenzando a preocuparme…. Respiré profundo y opté por dejar mi orgullo por un momento, esto era cuestión de vida o muerte._

_-"Por favor… Por lo que más quieran levanten sus manos…"….-Lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, así se sentía la angustia…..-"Por lo que más quieran…LEVANTENLAS YA!"….-Ya estaba, había suplicado, no quedaba nada más. Si no querían entender ya no podía hacer nada al respecto._

_Majing Buu gordo seguía peleando pero se estaba poniendo más débil, estaba muriendo! Me sentía conmovido, quizá la emoción del momento había liberado un sinfín de emociones que jamás me había permitido sentir. Míster Satán se lanzó hacia Majing Buu Kid, era un tonto pero debía aceptar que tenía agallas. Pero eso solo provocó que Kid Buu se diera cuenta de la genkidama! Tenía que detenerlo! Le grité a Kakaroto que intentaría detenerlo y que él convenciera a más personas de levantar sus manos. Él tenía más amigos, quizá podría funcionar si él se los pedía._

_Ahora me enfrentaría a Majing Buu… Ya lo había hecho una vez y casi morí, pero no importaba. Además había regresado de la muerte, talvez mis poderes se habían incrementado un poco. O eso pensaba hasta que Majing Buu comenzó a golpearme de nuevo sin piedad. Kakaroto me gritaba que me detuviera pero yo le respondí que se apresurara a reunir más energía. _

_Kakaroto comenzó a pedirle a los terrícolas que nos dieran su energía, unos pocos atendieron el llamado pero aún no era suficiente. Hacía falta mucho más para terminar la súper genkidama._

_Kid Buu me golpeó hasta dejarme en el suelo, luego voló hacia Kakaroto pero yo pude distraerlo lanzando otro de mis ataques. Intenté provocarlo para que volviera a atacarme, él cayó con mis provocaciones y se lanzó hacia mí. Sospecho que al revivirme mi poder aumentó un poco pues estaba logrando esquivar algunos de sus ataques, pero no los suficientes… siguió golpeándome sin compasión. Esto no estaba funcionando, yo estaba siendo sacudido en los aires, y los terrícolas no querían escuchar las palabras de Kakaroto. Todo se estaba perdiendo en la fase del plan que se suponía sería la más fácil, todo porque esas sabandijas terrícolas no querían creer en nuestras palabras._

_Justo cuando pensé que sería nuestro fin, algo inesperado sucedió… Míster Satán comenzó a hablar con los terrícolas quienes al escucharlo se convencieron de ayudarnos. No pude escuchar que fue lo que les dijo pero si pude ver que en el momento en que él habló, la genkidama creció considerablemente, y seguía creciendo conforme pasaban los segundos… esto era imposible, pero no importaba, solo quería que todo terminara pronto._

_Al ver que todo estaba empezando a dar resultado tomé fuerzas y me levanté… pero Majing Buu me enredó con su brazo y me lanzó por los cielos. No pude ver lo que estaba pasando pues el demonio me estaba dando una paliza, esperaba que la súper genkidama estuviera lista lo más pronto posible. _

_Majing Buu estrelló mi cuerpo contra las rocas, ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarme… toda mi energía la había ocupado para defenderme de los ataques de ese demonio. Escuché a lo lejos la voz de Kakaroto que gritaba mi nombre._

_-"VEGETA! TE DIJE QUE TE APARTARAS!"….-Escuché a lo lejos. Lo intenté pero no pude._

_-"No molestes… Que no ves que mi cuerpo no puede moverse?!"….-Apenas logré decir. Kakaroto no escuchó lo que le dije y volvió a decirme que me apartara o también recibiría la genkidama. _

_-"Cállate inútil! Arrójala de una buena vez! No te preocupes por mí…Maldita sea!"…-Grité. Nos había costado mucho trabajo hacer la genkidama y ahora que podíamos ganar yo no me iba convertir en un obstáculo, prefería morir como un héroe._

_Majing Buu se dirigió a mí y me pateó quedándose conmigo para retar a Kakaroto. Yo sabía que Kakaroto no iba a lanzar la genkidama mientras yo siguiera con vida, así que comencé a pensar en quitarme la vida para que Kakaroto peleara sin ningún problema._

_Mientras Majing Buu me tenía atrapado, comenzó a atacar a Kakaroto para matarlo antes de que pudiera lanzar la genkidama, estábamos en peligro, pero nuevamente Majing Buu gordo apareció para atacar al demonio Kid Buu, luego de apartarlo de mí llamó a Míster Satán. Pude sentir que fui levantado por alguien, supuse que por Satán, nuevamente me estaba ayudando… mientras era llevado lejos del lugar donde estaba Kid Buu decidí que jamás, jamás, diría que fue satán quien me salvó la vida… era demasiado humillante._

_Kakaroto finalmente lanzó la genkidama pero no lo estaba derrotando porque sus energías se habían agotado. Teníamos que pensar en algo y rápido!_

_Dendé propuso ir al planeta y curar las heridas de Kakaroto pero eso no resultaría mientras él estuviera peleando, así que le pedí a Satán que hablara con los terrícolas para pedirles más energía y aplastar a Majing Buu. Kaiosama me advirtió que si pedía más energía ellos podían morir pues sus fuerzas no habían sido recuperadas. Ignoré sus advertencias y le insistí a míster Satán que pidiera más energía, él no quiso obedecerme y eso me enfureció._

_-"Escucha sabandija, podemos revivir a todos con las esferas del dragón, no te compliques la vida! Además aún nos queda el tercer deseo y con eso podemos regresarlos a…"….-Bingo! Recordé algo muy importante, el tercer deseo! _

_-"DENDÉ AÚN NOS QUEDA EL TERCER DESEO!"…-Grité con todas mis fuerzas esperando que me escucharan. Dendé me respondió y comprendió de inmediato lo que quería, le pidió a Porunga que restaurara los poderes de Kakaroto._

_Pude sentir que el ki de Kakaroto se incrementó, cerré mis ojos y esperé sentir el impacto de la genkidama contra Majing Buu. El ki del demonio fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que desapareció. _

_Todo se quedó en calma, el cielo volvió a ser azul. Miré hacia arriba y observé como Kakaroto descendía agotado por la pelea. Al ver que todo había terminado sentí mi cuerpo desfallecer… por un momento había olvidado el agonizante dolor que mis músculos rasgados me estaban provocando, debió ser por la adrenalina del momento… completamente agotado me dejé caer al suelo. Kakaroto se paró frente a mí mostrándome su pulgar en señal de "Bien hecho", yo hice lo mismo…. A mi amigo…_

_Sabía que era momento de regresar pero antes quería descansar un poco, me sentía muerto… bueno, algo así…._

_Dendé y los Kaiosamas llegaron finalmente al planeta supremo, caminé lo más que pude hacia ellos, quería que Dendé curara mis heridas, sin embargo estaba tan adolorido que no pude llegar hasta ellos. Para mi sorpresa, Dendé se dirigió a mí y comenzó a emanar su poder curativo. Eso era inesperado, la última vez que lo había hecho tuvo que ser convencido por Gohan, Krillin y Picoro pues yo había matado a los Namekuseines y él me odiaba rotundamente._

_Pude levantarme pues el dolor se desvaneció. Luego de curar a Kakaroto pensé que ya que estábamos bien era el momento de regresar a la tierra con nuestras familias. Pero Satán corrió hacia Majing Buu gordo y le pidió a Dendé que lo curara, esto era el colmo! Apenas habíamos eliminado al temible demonio Kid Buu y ahora este necio quería que lleváramos con nosotros al moustro que había provocado mi muerte!_

_Muy enfadado apunté hacia el inconsciente Majing Buu pero Satán se atravesó rogándome que me detuviera y lo dejara vivir. Me pidió que le perdonara la vida y me prometió hacerse cargo de él, esto era ridículo, él haciéndose cargo de un ser tan poderoso? Por favor! _

_Estaba listo para disparar, le amenacé que si no se apartaba lo mataría junto con Buu, pero él se negó. Honestamente no lo hubiera matado ya que él me salvó la vida 2 veces, a pesar de que no me agradaba nada y su presencia solo era un estorbo, tampoco yo era un malagradecido, le debía un favor. Lo que le dije era más bien para asustarlo, sabía que también era muy cobarde como para dejarse matar._

_Kakaroto intervino pidiéndole a Dendé que curara a Majing Buu. Me pidió que los dejara en paz y me recordó que de no ser por ellos nosotros estaríamos muertos, también me dijo que aunque él se volviera malo nosotros entrenaríamos duro para pelear en caso de tener que hacerlo… rayos… debía admitir que viéndolo así la idea no era tan mala…_

_El supremo Kaiosama le recordó que Majing Buu había ocasionado gran terror en la tierra, a raíz de esto los terrícolas no podrían aceptar su presencia. Kakaroto propuso mantener 6 meses en secreto a Majing Buu para que luego usáramos las esferas del dragón para borrar la memoria de los terrícolas y así no tener ningún problema. De mala gana yo accedí._

_Luego de curar a Majing Buu nos preparamos para regresar a la tierra. Eso era lo que yo más estaba esperando, quería ver lo más pronto a mi hijo, a todos, pero más que nada a ella. Bulma había estado en mis pensamientos durante toda la batalla, y aunque yo jamás lo diría en voz alta, la había extrañado. Experimentar la sensación de perderla me hizo reflexionar sobre mi comportamiento estos 7 años. Si bien yo jamás me comportaría como Kakaroto con su mujer, si era cierto que algo dentro de mí había cambiado. _

_Finalmente llegamos al templo sagrado, me sentía feliz, pero mi orgullo no me permitía demostrarlo. Además tampoco iba demostrarlo frente a todos. Al caminar hacia dónde se encontraban todos nuestros amigos pude observar a Bulma y a Trunks emocionarse por mi regreso. Rápidamente me di la vuelta para poder dejar salir una sonrisa de felicidad al reencontrarme con mi familia. Mi hijo corrió hacia mí y tomó mi mano feliz y orgulloso de su padre. Bulma me miró y se limitó a mostrarme un "Bien hecho". Sin duda ella me conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que no me gustaba mostrar sentimentalismos en público. _

_Nos reunimos con todos y ella me miró fijo, pude notar un par de lágrimas salir de sus ojos, me tomó de los brazos para inspeccionar cada centímetro de mi rostro, creo que sintió algo diferente en mí o quizá me había extrañado….no lo sé… Pero en ese momento Satán llamó a Majing Buu gordo lo cual provocó gran temor entre todos. Rápidamente Kakaroto los detuvo relatándoles los hechos ocurridos._

_Luego de explicar todo, la mujer de Kakaroto, Milk, comenzó a lloriquear… no comprendí por qué pero fuera cual fuera la razón, había conmovido a todos los presentes. Pasamos un tiempo en el templo sagrado antes de regresar a nuestros hogares. Una vez que llegamos hice lo que tanto había anhelado desde mi muerte…_

_Fui directo a mi habitación y dormí como si llevara años sin hacerlo… Me pareció haber escuchado a Bulma murmurar molesta, pero no me importó. Yo solo deseaba descansar, ya me ocuparía de otros asuntos el día de mañana. Después de todo… tendría toda la vida para disfrutar de mi familia y hacerle el amor a mi esposa apasionadamente, sin duda, eso era lo que más quería hacer…_

…

_**:") Aaawww Vegeta….**_

_**Quiero decir que hacer este POV de Vegeta ha sido un reto, capturar la esencia orgullosa y agresiva de este personaje y mantenerla incluso en los momentos más sentimentales, no es fácil. Pero sin duda Vegeta es mi personaje favorito, no solo por su increíble perseverancia (es sexy), agresividad(es sexy) y humor (muy sexy). Sino también porque es, creo yo, el que más evolución ha tenido a lo largo de la serie. Pasar de ser un asesino despiadado a ser uno de los guerreros Z. al igual que Picoro, cambiaron su corazón totalmente al encontrar amor en un ser, en su caso Bulma. Sin duda Vegeta es el más pinche mamón! LmL…. Lástima que siguen negándole su gran momento U.U (los que ya vieron la resurrección de Frezeer comprenderán). Talvez en Dragon Ball Súper nuestro Vegeta por fin tendrá su momento de héroe.**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado este cap :D comenten que les pareció, créanme que es heeermoso leer sus comentarios :"D como siempre gracias por el apoyo, si tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas n.n hasta la próxima mis amigos! :* :* :D :D**_

_**PD: Algunos diálogos los extraje de los capítulos 233, 237, 268, 278, 279…. Y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al 287 "xD**_


End file.
